


Homeless

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>Al parecer los últimos 7 años no le sentaron mal a Louis: buena ropa, peinado a la moda, celular último modelo. A Harry le basta una simple mirada para saber que ya no anda mendigando ni robando por las calles.<p>El problema es que Harry sigue en las calles, y aunque todo este tiempo extrañó a Louis, no puede decirse que a él se lo vea muy angustiado. Y la pregunta que queda sin responder es si lo que Harry siente es envidia, rencor o algo más y si existe algún modo en que las cosas entre ellos vuelvan a ser como antes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

El autobús casi le pasó por encima de lo distraído que iba Harry caminando por la calle. Ser torpe le era propio, como decía Gemma, pero esta vez era demasiado hasta para él. En su defensa, aquel chico caminaba muy rápido, y el saco de Harry estaba tan cargado de relojes, billeteras, dinero, y celulares, que era difícil seguirle el paso. Gracias al cielo, existían los semáforos, y al chico no le quedó otra opción que detenerse en la esquina, dándole tiempo a alcanzarlo.

Harry se acomodó los rulos debajo del gorro, siempre procurando cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro con las manos mientras lo hacía, y se envolvió la bufanda cubriéndole la boca, aunque no hacía tanto frío. Sus ojos verdes seguían fijos en aquel muchacho, que ahora empezaba a caminar otra vez porque el semáforo había cambiado y los autos se habían detenido.

Tenía suerte, pensó Harry, de que hubiese tanta gente ese día en la calle, de que se lo hubiese encontrado en un lugar tan céntrico y de que hubiese logrado un buen botín antes de distraerse siguiéndolo. Sabía que Gemma lo perdonaría si le explicaba por qué había interrumpido las actividades del día, pero también sabía que no podría mirar a los chicos a la cara si por distraerse de la rutina el botín no alcanzaba para una cena calentita.

A medida que el chico doblaba las esquinas, y Harry lo seguía, se iban alejando cada vez más del centro, y se acercaban más a barrios lujosos de casas enormes.

─No puede ser él ─intentó convencerse Harry, pero entonces recordó la sonrisa pícara con la que lo vio pasearse por el parque, esa expresión traviesa que le traía tantos recuerdos, y la misma certeza de hacía varios minutos volvió a él.

Sino era él, se le parecía y bastante, y Harry no podía seguir con su vida con esa duda.

Lo difícil era cómo asegurarse, porque si bien las similitudes (y las diferencias) eran muchas, como podría realmente descubrirlo si habían pasado ya… ¿Cuántos años? Cinco, o quizás seis.

─Siete ─se dijo, recordando que el día que Louis había desaparecido, había sido el mismo en el que él había cumplido siete años, porque se había quedado esperando hasta tarde que vuelva, pensando que se trataba de una broma o una especie de sorpresa.

Habían pasado siete años y era obvio que Harry no lo reconocería de inmediato, que no podría estar seguro, pero era tan fácil dejarse llevar cuando ese chico caminaba del mismo modo, sonreía del mismo modo (humedeciéndose los labios antes) y hasta se le parecía mientras iba por la calle, en silencio, sonriendo y cambiando los gestos todo el tiempo, como si fuera hablando sólo y no se diera cuenta de que el resto del mundo podía verlo.

Pero también… La espalda más erguida, el cabello demasiado prolijo. Sobre todo la ropa, el dinero, el lujo que exudaba por los poros.

Sería un tanto más fácil si pudiera verlo con un pantalón de gimnasia rotoso, con camisetas gastadas que le quedaran enormes, con el pelo sucio y desordenado y manchones de tierra en las mejillas. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo poniendo la sonrisa de niño bueno que distraía a las señoras cuando eran pequeños para que Harry les robara las alhajas, o pateando rocas en el camino a casa por las tardes, cansado pero alegre como todos los días.

Quizá simplemente se estaba ilusionando demasiado, pensó Harry, porque ¿por qué estaría Louis en Londres? ¿Por qué estaría en un barrio tan lujoso? ¿Por qué llevaría esa ropa, y ese celular tan caro, y por qué se detendría en ese preciso momento en esa casa tan gigante, y de rejas tan altas?

Y sin embargo, mientras el chico sacaba las llaves del bolsillo, se giró hacia el lugar en donde estaba Harry y bastó un segundo –un breve segundo- para que los dos  _supieran_.

Ese segundo antes de que Harry se girara sobre sí mismo y se perdiera en la esquina, y corriera hacia la otra cuadra, y volviera al parque, y bajara a la estación de metro aún agitado de tanto correr.

En ese brevísimo segundo, el chico lo miró con sus ojos azules, brillantes, y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada.

Fue un instante de parálisis, antes de que Harry saliera corriendo, ignorando el “¡Hey!” que escuchó viniendo por parte de aquel chico; un instante en que se miraron, se vieron, se reconocieron, y entonces Harry supo que era él. Que era Louis.


	2. Louis y Rulitos

Harry era un solo temblor cuando entró sudando al gran galpón abandonado al que llamaba hogar desde hacía unas semanas. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por lucir normal mientras dejaba las bolsas con mercadería en la rechinante mesa de acero y, disimuladamente, miró alrededor, procurando que Gemma no pudiera verlo.

Ella estaba jugando con los más pequeños cerca de la estufa, acompañada por el chico nuevo, que se había acercado a ellos hacía una semana, más o menos. Gemma lo había visto entrar, pero Harry estaba casi seguro de que no podría ver ni su miedo ni su confusión desde el otro lado del galpón. Aunque, recordó, ella tenía una habilidad especial para ver un poquito más allá, ver las lágrimas antes del llanto y las disculpas antes de la primera palabra.

El Irlandés saludó a Harry mientras quitaba las latas de puré de tomate de las bolsas, pero no parecía muy preocupado por obtener una respuesta. Sin decir más que el “hola” se puso a abrir las latas y a pelar las cebollas en silencio.

Era normal, pensó Harry mientras se sacaba el saco respirando hondo (para tranquilizarse) y lo dejaba sobre una silla a unos metros. Era normal que el Irlandés no esperara un saludo suyo, porque Harry jamás lo había saludado, ni a él ni al nuevo ese, que todavía no tenía siquiera un nombre.

Es decir, tenía uno, claro, pero no uno que ellos debieran saber.

─Las reglas eran simples ─decía Nick antes de desaparecer─, si tienes un nombre real eres más fácil de rastrear.

Así que Nick no se llamaba Nick realmente, y todos le decían “Papá”. Y a Gemma le decían “Mamá”, salvo Harry que la llamaba Gemma, porque es muy raro tratar a tu hermana como una madre, aunque le costara un coscorrón de Nick cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta.

Extrañaba a Nick. Especialmente en momentos como ese. Le vendría bien una de esas charlas acompañadas de café, a la madrugada, mientras su hermana dormía y Nick le explicaba de punta a punta los planes y proyectos para el futuro. Él pensaba en todo, desde la necesidad de apodos hasta cuando era apropiado mudarse de ciudad. Siempre tenía algo que decir de los lugares en los que trabajar, de las personas que dejar entrar, del comportamiento de los chicos en la familia, de la dieta, del abrigo, del lugar donde vivían.

Y seguramente tendría algo que decir cuando Harry le contara que había visto a Louis. Que lo había visto y que Louis lo había visto a él.

 _Mierda_.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se puso a cortar zanahorias, sin que nadie se lo pida, intentando distraerse del molinete de recuerdos que bailaban en su cabeza. El Irlandés le dejó un lugar amablemente, y le puso un pedazo de pan cerca, para que coma algo mientras cocinaban, porque ellos nunca llegaban al guiso que los niños devoraban ansiosos.

No acababa de pelar la primer zanahoria, cuando alguien le habló.

─¿Eres rulitos? ─le preguntó el nuevo, y Harry levantó la cabeza. Se preguntó, divertido, si acaso ese chico tendría el coraje para robar en la calle y no delatarse o empezar a llorar como un bobo. Se veía bastante estúpido. Parecía asustado hasta de hablarle a él─. Soy… Umm ─balbuceó ante el inmutable silencio de Harry─.Soy… ¿Cachorro? ─dijo y el Irlandés estalló en carcajadas.

Hasta Harry se rio, olvidándose de Louis por un momento.  _Cachorro_ , sí. Ese era un nombre apropiado. Tenía los ojos redondos y oscuros, las cejas tupidas, una sonrisa asomándose entre sus labios a todo momento. Sí, parecía un cachorro.

─Soy rulitos ─se presentó Harry, y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo─, y él es el Irlandés.

─Puedo presentarme solo ─dijo el rubio, y le extendió la mano al nuevo también.

─Mamá me dijo que ayude en la cocina, porque… Porque quiere hablar contigo, ¿rulitos? ─dijo dudoso.

Los chicos nuevos siempre tenían problema adaptándose a eso de los apodos, pero en un par de días, pensó Harry, estaría acostumbrado. Él ni siquiera podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que le preguntó el nombre a alguien.

Sinceramente, apenas si recordaba tres nombres además del suyo. El de Nick, el de Gemma, y el de Louis. Ni siquiera recordaba el de su mamá, aunque valía la aclaración: no hablaba de ella desde hacía varios años.

Le dio el cuchillo al chico nuevo y se mojó las manos en el latón con agua para lavárselas un poco. Después de eso cruzó hasta el otro lado el galpón, donde Gemma y los chicos jugaban con bloques sucios que habían encontrado apenas llegaron a esa ciudad.

─Hola ─murmuró mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana. La temperatura en ese rincón del galpón era más agradable y la vieja estufa a leña dibujaba las sombras más graciosas en el suelo. Una niñita, Harry creía que se llamaba “Hada”, jugueteaba con unas hojas secas bailando sobre esa sombra.

─¿Estás bien? ─le preguntó su hermana, pero Harry no respondió.

─¿Era “Hada” su nombre? ─dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de aquella bellísima bebé de rubios cabellos y vestidos rajados.

Recordaba cuando la encontraron, hacía poco más de un mes, llorando en el pórtico de una casa de la que escapaban gritos de dolor, y ahullidos de auxilio. Harry cerró los ojos y fue como si pudiera estar en esa casa, como si pudiera ver a la mujer siendo golpeada, ultrajada, y…

Aquella noche Gemma tomó a la bebé en brazos, miró alrededor un par de veces, y luego a Harry. Los dos hablaron en silencio por un par de segundos, intercambiando miradas: tenían lágrimas en los ojos y mucho, muchísimo miedo. Y luego corrieron, pero la bebé no lloraba, y cuando llegaron al tráiler donde se estaban quedando por esos días, bastó un minuto para que todos entendieran que era hora de partir.

─Es “Princesa”, ahora ─explicó Gemma, y los recuerdos de Harry de la veloz mudanza de la última vez se perdieron de nuevo.

─Cómo puede ser que una niña que no habla cambie de apodo todo el tiempo ─se burló Harry y su hermana rió breve pero dulcemente.

─Es que… ¡Simplemente deja de responder a los apodos que le pongo! ─explicó. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero Harry no entendía por qué. Ni por qué lloraba ni por qué hacía de cuenta que no lo hacía─. ¿O no, Princesa? ─dijo y la bebé volteó la mirada a ellos, apretando entre sus deditos la hoja seca con la que jugaba─, ¿O no que adoras cambiar de nombre?

Princesa rió, y a Gemma y a Harry el alma se les alivianó un poco. Él se acercó a la beba y cambió la hoja seca de su mano por un celular viejísimo que no había podido siquiera vender. Ya no tenía ni chip, ni batería, pero Harry había guardado la carcaza como juguete.

─Vas a tener que elegir un nombre y quedártelo, Princesa ─le dijo en tono juguetón, mientras la niña apretaba los botones del celular divertidísima─, esas son las reglas de por aquí.

La risa dulce de Gemma se oyó otra vez, y la niña y Harry se voltearon a verla. Era una mujer muy bonita, su hermana, pensó Harry, pero parecía muy triste últimamente.

─Tenemos un par de reglas bastante estúpidas, eh ─susurró, apenas dejándose oír por encima del jugueteo errático de las brasas y las chispas.

Él la escuchó con claridad.

─Es por seguridad, Gem, es para que no puedan rastrearnos ─le explicó, como si ella no lo supiera.

Harry había esperado tantos años por ese momento en el que su hermana finalmente lo mirara como miraba a Nick, fijamente, como si fuera el único en el mundo. Recordaba de memoria esos momentos en las reuniones de los más grandes, las veces que lo invitaban a participar o que espiaba desde algún escondite, cuando Nick solía pararse en el centro de las rondas y explicar de principio a fin cada paso a seguir, lo que era más conveniente, y lo más necesario.

Los chicos en general aplaudían, maravillados, como él, por su sagacidad, y liderazgo. Pero Gemma no aplaudía y pocas veces acotaba, simplemente guardaba silencio y miraba a Nick. No era la mirada compasiva con la que miraba a su hermano, y él siempre quiso que su hermana dejara de mirarlo así. Que lo mirara como miraba a Nick, que lo reconociera como un hombre y ya no un niño.

Es cierto que tenía 14 años, pero también es cierto que en las calles se crece más rápido. Y era imprescindible que Harry creciera rápido, porque de esas reuniones en ronda de hacía unos meses, ya sólo quedaban Gemma y Harry, y a ella le pasaba algo. Lo sabía.

Gemma se acercó a ellos, sentándose en el suelo. Le quitó el celular a la niña e hizo de cuenta que hablaba primero con una reina, luego con una hechicera, divirtiéndose con las carcajadas adorables de Princesa. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su hermano, él admitió que quizá esa mirada de antes era un poco escalofriante y que no lo mataría que su hermana siguiera mirándolo así como lo miraba ahora, con ternura, con una sonrisa dibujada en la boca.

─¿Estas bien, Harry? ─le preguntó después de devolverle el celular a la niña.

─Ya me preguntaste eso ─le respondió, pero Gemma enseguida retrucó:

─No me contestaste.

─Estoy bien ─mintió él, un tanto nervioso. Realmente no conseguía asir las palabras que quería decir, ni siquiera sabía bien que sentía, porque en parte estaba contento, porque Louis estaba bien, vivo, pero en parte un poco triste, porque parecía feliz, como si no los extrañara, y también asustado, porque ¿y si los delataba?

─¿Me lo contarías si algo te preocupara en serio? ─insistió su hermana, con resignación en la mirada.

─Claro que sí, Gem.

Harry solía sentirse mal mintiéndole a su hermana, pero honestamente, ella también le mentía a él, ella también guardaba secretos y no estaba tan contenta como fingía hacerlo. Ella tenía sus secretos y Harry tenía derecho a tener los suyos, porque aunque quizá no estuviera listo para que su hermana lo mirara como miraba a Nick, Harry ya no era un niño.

Así que los dos se mintieron las sonrisas más anchas y luego corrieron la mirada, porque ninguno era tan tonto como para creer la mentira del otro.

─Bueno, más te vale, porque no te sientan bien las caras largas, ¿verdad Princesa? ─dijo Gemma, intentando levantar el espíritu y no contagiarse por el ambiente lúgubre y lleno de tierra─. ¿Princesa? ─insistió, pero la niña no le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

Esta vez los dos se rieron pero con más franqueza. Y la bebé entonces sí levantó la mirada, y empezó a reír con ellos.

─Oh, dios, es como Louis otra vez ─susurró Gemma mientras se reincorporaba haciendo upa a Hada, Princesa, o como quisiera llamarse ahora.

Harry tragó saliva, un poco preocupado. Se puso de pie seguido de ella y simplemente guardó silencio, porque temía que decir algo, cualquier cosa, lo delataría.

─A él tampoco le gustaban mucho los apodos, ¿recuerdas? ─le preguntó a su hermano.

Él negó con la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra, y miró a su hermana mayor, a su torpe sonrisa asomándose como cada vez que recordaba a Louis, o a Pequeño o a la Gringa o a cualquiera de los chicos que habían dejado la banda.

Excepto a Nick, Gemma nunca sonreía cuando recordaba a Nick, y quizá por eso la sonrisa se apagó en seguida apenas siguió hablando.

─Papá tenía un montón de apodos para él, sacado de sus libros y sus bandas, el Ogizarco fue uno, pero Louis dijo que era largo y estúpido y se rehusaba a responder a él.

─No recuerdo eso ─dijo Harry.

─Eras muy pequeño, fue poco tiempo después de que nos encontráramos con Papá. Louis no debía tener ni cuatro años, y tú apenas si podías hablar… ─Gemma empezó a caminar hacia el mesón de lata, donde el Irlandés y el chico nuevo ya estaban terminando de preparar la comida. Había un plato de puré en la mesa, para que la niña coma, y muchos bowls con guisos que varios chicos ya estaban comiendo.

─¿Lo extrañas? ─preguntó Harry

─¿A Louis?

─A Papá.

─No… ─respondió Gemma, y cerró los ojos al mover la cabeza lentamente─. ¿Y tú?

─¿A Papá?

─A Louis, Haz ─lo corrigió ella, divertida, pero Harry no respondió la pregunta.

 

xxx

─¡Harry! ─lo llamó estridente Louis que no le podía seguir el rastro en aquella plazoleta llena de gente.

─¡Que no soy Harry! ─respondió él en un ataque de nervios y pánico porque no se acordaba cómo habían llegado a esa plaza, cómo se suponía que debían volver y qué pasaría si llegaba la noche, la gente se iba, y los azules empezaban a preguntarles si estaban perdidos─. Soy Rulitos ─le dijo frunciendo el ceño y procurando no llorar porque no quería parecer un tonto

─Rulitos es estúpido, prefiero Harry ─dijo Louis que finalmente podía hablarle sin gritar porque lo había alcanzado. Una señora gorda pasó chorreando perlas y dinero por la cartera y antes de que se pusieran a hablar del asunto en cuestión (dónde se habían metido y cómo pensaban volver), Louis le hizo el gesto de siempre a Harry y se escabulló entre la multitud.

A Harry no se le hizo difícil hacer de cuenta que lloraba, a decir verdad tenía los ojos húmedos de puro miedo ese día.

La señora se agachó a ayudarlo, y a preguntarle que le pasaba, y bastó un segundo y un veloz movimiento de muñeca para quitarle un brazalete de la cartera.

─Está bien, señora ─dijo Louis mientras se corría la tierra de la cara con las mangas, y con la otra mano disimuladamente guardaba el brazalete en el bolsillo─, está conmigo, ven Rulitos.

Harry asintió y tomó la mano que Louis le ofrecía. La señora les preguntó si necesitaban algo pero ninguno de los dos respondió. Apenas se perdieron un poco más en la multitud, empezaron a correr, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que faltaba algo de su cartera.

La adrenalina los hacía ir cada vez más rápido y aunque no supieran bien por qué cruzaban donde cruzaban, o giraba donde giraban, llegaron sin buscarlo a una boca de subterráneo. Se detuvieron allí un minuto, recuperando el aliento, y la compostura.

Harry buscaba desesperado monedas en los bolsillos, como si la señora gorda de la plaza todavía pudiera estar siguiéndolos, mientras que Louis lo miraba atontado y sin atinar siquiera a moverse.

─¿Viste? ─dijo Louis, y Harry levantó la vista mientras sacaba finalmente unos cuantos centavos del bolsillo para pagar el viaje de ese día─, cuando estamos juntos, siempre sabemos cómo volver a casa.

xxx

No había mucha gente en el subte a esa hora, así que Harry se desparramó cómodamente en un par de asientos. A simple vista parecía relajado, pero el corazón le latía tan fuerte que el pecho entero le dolía.

Estaba nervioso porque aunque nadie le había hecho muchas preguntas cuando se fue, se imaginó que habría muchísimas cuando volviera. Nervioso porque Gemma lo había mirado preocupada antes de que él saliera del galpón, y porque realmente no recordaba como ir de la boca del subte a la casa de Louis, ni mucho menos qué se suponía que debía decirle, ni para qué estaba yendo allí.

Se mordió los labios y se comió las uñas todo el camino y cuando finalmente llegó al barrio no quedaban ya ni rastros del ticket del subte pues lo había roto en quince mil pedacitos.

Lo más extraño de todo es que Harry  _sabía_ …

Estaba seguro de que Louis lo estaría esperando en la escalera.

De que lo miraría a los ojos y que le diría que no recordaba que línea tomar, como siempre lo hacía.

Lo sabía como sabía que Gemma era su hermana, y que el sol salía cada día. Lo sabía interna, profundamente.

Y sin embargo cuando lo vio allí parado, temblando como temblaba él, el dolor en el pecho casi le hizo sangrar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

─¿Harry? ─dijo Louis.

─No soy Harry ─insistió él─, soy Rulitos.


	3. Manos que encajan

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

¿En esa noche cerrada, en ese barrio, en ese momento del tiempo? ¿Qué hacía Harry allí en vez de en el galpón, o en otro parque, o en otro año?

Porque realmente no tenía sentido, ni la luz húmeda de los faroles, ni la mirada expectante de Louis, ni la gente subiendo y bajando las escaleras del subte.

No tenía sentido el tiempo que transcurría ni el que había transcurrido, no tenía sentido que Harry tuviera la palabra  _volver_  tatuada en el aliento, que no pudiera entender cómo había logrado estar tanto tiempo separado de Louis, su amigo.

Su único amigo.

 _Louis_ , que movía los labios pero no hablaba, que llevaba ropa sana, cara, buena, que había cambiado de todo menos de mirada.

─¿Harry eres tú? ─insistió, pero esta vez él no se esmeró en pedirle que lo llame de otro modo. Simplemente lo miró, del único modo en que sabía cómo hacerlo, sin parpadear, con las pestañas deteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, respirando hondo para no largarse a llorar.

Harry tenía miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

Louis bajó un paso en la escalera y Harry bajó dos.

Louis bajó dos y entonces Harry bajó tres.

Pero cuando Louis finalmente se desplomó pesadamente, paso a paso, abriendo los brazos, Harry simplemente se quedó allí, quieto, dejándose envolver por su cuerpo, por su pulóver de lana que no picaba, y por su aroma que seguía igual, idéntico, a como él lo recordaba.

─Puta madre, Harry, estás aquí, estás bien, estás vivo, estás… ─Louis balbuceaba incesantemente en su oreja y Harry temblaba debajo de su remera gastada, y sus tres suéteres de tela y su camperón rasgado─. Estás ─decretó, apretándolo aún más fuerte, hundiéndolo dentro de su abrazo, como si quisiera exprimirle las lágrimas que Harry tan concienzudamente guardaba.

.

Le costó a Louis un par de billetes, y como 30 minutos de silencio impenetrable sacar de labios de Harry una palabra.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a hablar estaban sentados en un bar al que Harry definitivamente no pertenecía, bebiendo café y comiendo un sándwich (él comía, al menos. Louis sólo lo miraba)

Louis le había preguntado por décima vez cómo estaba, y esta vez Harry había respondido.

─Bien ─mintió, y se sonrosó un poco porque Louis casi se larga a llorar cuando salió una palabra de sus labios.

Harry le devolvió una mirada asustada que logró que conservara la calma, que no se le abalanzara encima a abrazarlo otra vez, ni se pusiera a repetir otra vez “no puedo creer que estás vivo” porque Harry tampoco podía creerlo, a veces, realmente.

Louis llevó la taza de café a sus labios, fría, helada ya después de tantos minutos, e hizo de cuenta que bebía.

─¿Está bien Mamá? ─preguntó luego de unos cuantos minutos de silencio apenas salpicado por migas y masticar desesperado.

Harry asintió, mientras tragaba un bocado. No era el momento de comentar lo rara que actuaba su hermana últimamente. Aunque, francamente, no sabía de qué era el momento. Aún no lograba entender qué estaba haciendo allí, pero por algún motivo cada minuto que pasaba dejaba de preguntárselo, al menos tan seguido.

Lo que se preguntaba, ahora sí, era por qué Louis lo miraba como si fuera un cachorro perdido, como a un niño, como a un enfermo. Se preguntaba por qué le tenía lástima y si tenía que ver con ese “no puedo creer que estés vivo” que se arrepentía de decir cada 5 minutos.

─¿Cómo estás tú? ─dijo entre mordiscos, y señalándolo torpemente con la cabeza.

─Bien, estoy muy bien ─dijo y llamó al mozo para que le trajera otro sánguche. El hombre se acercó, casi temeroso, pero Harry no se sintió ofendido, sino más bien orgulloso─. Yo…

Louis se mordió el labio, y Harry siguió cada gesto de su rostro con su mirada verde. Le vio la sonrisa triste, el relamerse los labios, tragando algunas palabras sin decir, la mirada fija en las servilletas sobre la mesa, sus pestañas largas cayendo pesadamente.

─Tienes una casa, ahora ─comentó Harry, y sonó como una acusación. A oídos de Louis, al menos, que sonrió apenado, que se reincorporó en la silla.

Agachó la mirada, se miró a si mismo acariciar cada borde de la cuchara, jugar con ella. Harry supo que debía decirle algo, interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero en cambio él también observó sus dedos torpes sobre el metal, siguiendo el rastro cóncavo y convexo de la cuchara.

─Tengo una familia ahora ─explicó Louis. Tuvo que corregirse en seguida, ante el resoplido frustrado de Harry. “Pero éramos una familia, Louis”, se imaginó que le diría, y por eso agregó─: Es decir fui adoptado, tengo padres.

Harry se rascó la cabeza, molesto, y la nariz. Se estiró las mangas del suéter sobre las manos después.

─¿Son buenos contigo? ─preguntó, sin levantar la mirada, sin dejar de observar la caricia de Louis sobre la cuchara─, ¿Son buenos…?

 _Entre ellos_. Eso había querido decir Harry y Louis lo sabía.

─Se quieren mucho y me quieren también ─le explicó Louis.

─Bueno, me alegra ─dijo Harry, finalmente mirando a Louis a los ojos. Intentó sonreír lo más francamente que pudo, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas hirviendo.

Louis lo miraba como si los ojos de Harry fueran los más bonitos del mundo, con una intensidad que le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero él sabía que no había ojos como los de Louis, redondos y brillantes, capaces de magias tales como la de brillar aunque la luz del ambiente fuera pequeñísima, inexistente, aunque estuvieran los dos escondidos debajo de los manteles de las mesas donde se reunían los más grandes, en habitaciones iluminadas por poco más que una vela.

Harry recordaba de memoria esas charlas silenciosas, y como sus ojos siempre se encontraban con los de él en el momento justo, cómo se tomaban las manos en la oscuridad, como si pudieran decirse el mundo con ese gesto: “no puedo creer que no nos descubran”, o también “te quiero” a veces.

De golpe a Louis el rostro se le contorneó en una mueca tristísima. La cara se le puso roja del esfuerzo que hacía por tragar las lágrimas y ni el terror que sentía logró detener a Harry de tomarle la mano sobre la mesa y de apretarlo al sentirlo temblar un segundo.

Se preguntó si él pensaba lo mismo. Si todavía podía leer ese lenguaje invisible que habían aprendido en secreto cuando eran niños, si sabía que le decía “me alegra que estés aquí conmigo”, o si lo encandilaba el recuerdo, como a él, de esa esa noche en el que tomarle la mano significó un: “no me dejes” al que Louis respondió apretándole más fuerte: “no, te lo juro”.

xxx

─¿Louis, tú te acuerdas de tu papá?

Louis se giró en el colchón sucio, en la esquina de ese departamento abandonado y lleno de goteras. Se giró para hacerle lugar a Harry, que se había trepado con él murmurando incongruencias, como si fueran las 9 de la mañana y no la medianoche, como si esas fueran horas de charlar (como si Gemma no los retaría si los descubría despiertos).

─Es tarde, Harry.

─Soy Rulitos ─insistió.

Louis le hizo más lugar a Harry y se puso de perfil, observando en silencio como Harry se acomodaba, entre bostezos y sonrisas al lado suyo.

─No serías Rulitos si te rapo la cabeza. Oí a papá decir que quería cortarte el pelo ─mintió descaradamente.

─Claro que no.

─Si-i ─dijo y acarició su pelo, torpemente y casi tironeándolo, aunque sin hacerle doler─, me dijo que va a usar tus rulos para hacerse una barba, para ocultarse.

─Que no, Louis ─protestó, quitándose a duras penas sus manos del pelo.

─Sí, va a disfrazarse de Santa para robar en el centro.

─¿En serio? ─le preguntó asustado. Los ojos de Harry brillaban ahora más que antes y Louis adivinó en seguida por qué.

─Claro que no, Harry ─le dijo, y el tironeo molesto se transformó en una torpe caricia.

─No me podré llamar Rulitos si me cortan el pelo ─explicó entre sollozos, ahora cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, intentando ocultar el llanto que delataba su temblor.

─No Harry, te estaba peleando. No te cortarán el pelo. En serio ─juró acercándose más a él y abrazándolo con fuerza─, además Santa tiene la barba blanca y tu pelo es negro, no serviría.

Pero Harry seguía llorando, silenciosamente. Y aunque Louis lo abrazara nada detenía el torrente de lágrimas y moco que era el niño temblando bajo su abrazo.

─Estaba bromeando ─le explicó otra vez─, nadie te cortará el pelo, y si quisieran hacerlo no los dejaría, Harry, lo juro.

─¿Lo juras? ─le preguntó, mientras se secaba la nariz con las sábanas, y aspiraba entre sollozos algo de aire para llenar los pulmones.

Louis le dijo que sí besando su frente.

El resto de los chicos dormían. Eran 9 en total, en esa época. La Gringa, los mellizos, Rulitos y Louis. Además de Papá y Mamá, los otros grandes eran Tuca –Gemma lo odiaba- y el Huskie. Le decían así porque tenía un ojo gris y uno azul, pero su hermana le había prohibido a Harry que le preguntara al respecto, porque era fonético o algo así (“Genético, Harry” solía corregirlo Louis).

Eran cuatro en la reunión del comedor, y cinco durmiendo en el dormitorio oscuro y mohoso.

Tres durmiendo, realmente, porque Louis y Harry se abrazaban en silencio, pero estaban despiertos, mirándose y alumbrándose con los ojos el uno al otro.

─¿Te acuerdas de tu papá? ─le preguntó de nuevo Harry, después de que un tiempo prudente pasara del llanto, cuando pudo hablar sin que las palabras le temblaran en la garganta.

─No tenía papá, tenía un tío ─explicó Louis por enésima vez (Harry no se cansaba a veces de hacerle las mismas preguntas). Ante el silencio expectante de él, no pudo más que continuar la historia─: vivía con él, pero su casa siempre estaba llena de gente y yo me iba. Y después me volvieron a llevar con él y me fui otra vez, y me llevaron con él de nuevo ─Louis contaba con sus dedos, aunque no le alcanzaban ni los de las manos ni los de las pies para contar la historia como realmente fue─, y la tercera vez me encontró Mamá, y ya me vine con ustedes.

Harry realmente no recordaba mucho de esas épocas. No tendría ni los dos años cuando Louis se unió a esa familia, pero podía jurar que había una imagen guardada en su memoria, de Louis con su enterito rojo, llorando envuelto en el abrazo de Gemma.

Y podía jurar que abrazado a la rodilla de papá, él observaba. Pero quizá había sido sólo un sueño. Louis _nunca_  lloraba.

─Yo no recuerdo a mi papá ─le explicó Harry─. Un poco me acuerdo de mamá, Mamá dice que era buena, pero estúpida.

Louis no dijo nada, en cambio seguía acariciando sus rulos mientras la sonrisa poco a poco se le desdibujaba.

─Mamá dice que mi mamá tenía los ojos siempre llenos de lágrimas, pero que nunca la había visto llorar, y que papá era muy malo y quería hacernos daños a Mamá y a mí.

─¿Y a tu mamá? ¿No a Gemma, a tu mamá? ─le preguntó Louis, quien ni de pequeño tenía la paciencia para seguir con eso de los apodos por demasiado tiempo.

Harry esta vez estaba demasiado distraído por su propia historia como para corregirlo.

─Gemma dice que mamá era grande, y fuerte, pero que yo era muy pequeñito y papá quería hacerme daño. No podíamos quedarnos porque papá me haría mucho daño ─repitió en un tono oscuro, casi secretivo.

Sus ojos verdes buscaron los de Louis en la oscuridad, y los encontraron, casi en seguida, casi tan pronto como sus dedos encontraron su mano sobre el colchón.

─Louis ¿Tú crees que sigue buscándonos? ─le preguntó, en un susurro casi inaudible─. ¿Y qué si nos encuentra, Louis?

─No los encontrará ─le respondió apretando su mano con fuerza, acercándose a él para murmurarle bien de cerca una promesa─, nunca los encontrará.

La mano de Louis estaba tibia, húmeda del sudor. La de Harry estaba húmeda de lágrimas, en cambio. Eran también más pequeñas y regordetas, y cabían en la palma de Louis como la palma de la muñeca de la gringa cabía en la suya.

Encajaban perfectamente, pensó Harry, que siempre pensó que las manos de Gemma eran muy grandes, que los dedos de ella se le vivían escapando. Las manos de Louis eran como el envoltorio perfecto para la suya, y su calor se sentía lindo como el de los fuegos que prendían las noches de invierno.

─No voy a dejar que te encuentren, así que no te preocupes ─le prometió Louis sin soltar su mano ni por un segundo─. Y duerme, Harry. Mañana hay que levantarse bien temprano.


	4. ¿Quién es la gallina ahora?

Después de unos cuantos minutos más de charla formal, Harry decidió que era hora de irse. Estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Louis le tomó la mano y le insistió que se quede un poco más, pidió otra taza de café, le preguntó por el resto de los chicos.

 

Harry le explicó que no quedaba casi nadie de esas épocas, que la Gringa se había conseguido un novio y que Papá había desaparecido hacía más de un mes. Louis tenía la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, ancha y sincera, y ese flequillo al costado lo hacía ver bastante adorable, así que Harry se aflojó un poco, sonrió también.

 

Aún se sentía un poco raro. Para la mierda, en serio. Porque eso no estaba bien, no del todo, ¿qué hacía Louis en esa parte del mundo?, ¿que hacía Harry con él, de invitado?, ¿qué hacía el mundo con ellos que los separaba y los reunía siete años después? ¿y que hacían ellos que actuaban como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado? Como si no la ausencia del otro no les hubiera quedado grabada en la piel y en el pecho.

 

Pero se quedó allí, sintiéndose para la mierda pero un poco bien, también, porque Louis sonreía tiernamente y era tan, tan, tan raro que la sonrisa fuera exactamente la misma que antes.

 

─En serio debería irme ─decía Harry de vez en cuando, porque Gemma se estaba preocupando, seguro, y porque su casa estaba lejos (aunque no quería entrar en detalles acerca de donde quedaba).

 

Louis entonces le compraba otro sándwich, lo atoraba con preguntas y le decía que sólo unos minutos más, para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

 

Harry pensó que no bastaría la noche entera para recuperar el tiempo perdido, ni dos, ni tres, ni una semana, ni un mes. Que el tiempo perdido estaba perdido, que ellos ya no eran niños, que los años ya habían pasado. Pero era muy triste decirle todo eso a Louis, al chico de sonrisa blanca, que se acomodaba el flequillo cada minuto, como si fuera un tic, que se relamía la boca antes de hablar cada vez que estaba a punto de decir algo importante.

 

De a ratos quería recordarle que el mundo no era un lugar perfecto, aunque a él desde su casa cara y su escuela privada le costara darse cuenta, pero entonces lo miraba de vuelta y Louis era tan lindo, tan puro, tan bueno, que no quería  _mancharlo_.

 

Le endulzaba las historias, le explicaba que la Gringa seguramente estaría bien, porque su novio era un buen chico, y que Papá se había ido porque estaba grande y que ahora debía tener un trabajo, y que Gemma estaba bien,  _excelente_ , en serio, que todavía sonreía de oreja a oreja cada vez que Harry le decía buenos días.

 

Y, o Louis era tonto, o se hacía, porque se reía y aceptaba cada cosa que le decía, aunque fueran las más ridículas y exageradas mentiras.

 

Pero Harry  _realmente_  debería volver a casa, porque cada minuto más que pasaba allí, Gemma se preocuparía y quería ahorrarse las preguntas.

 

Fue casi magia, como si Louis lo hubiese hecho a propósito…

 

Apenas Harry se puso de pie, se subió el cierre de la campera y se echó encima la sucia capucha de algodón, un chaparrón que salió quien sabe de dónde decidió estrolarse a salpicones sobre el suelo gris de Londres.

 

Harry miró la ventana, las gotas oscureciendo el suelo, y luego miró a Louis, su sonrisa contenida, sus ojos que brillaban, agradecidos al cielo, literalmente.

 

─Puta madre ─murmuró, cansado, y se sentó otra vez en la mesa.

 

─¿Tan pocas ganas tenías de verme? ─bromeó Louis mientras llamaba al mozo y le pedía la cuenta, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo.

 

─No es eso, Louis, es que tengo que volver, Gem debe estar preocupada, no le dije a donde iba ─explicó─, ni yo sabía, realmente…

 

Hundió la cabeza en sus brazos, evitando a toda costa la mirada de Louis. Se imaginaba el reproche y realmente no quería verlo en ese momento. Se cerró el cierre lo más alto que pudo (“¿No pensarás irte con esta lluvia?”), se acomodó la capucha y la bufanda (“Harry, vamos, ¿En serio?”) y se dirigió a la puerta.

 

─Puta madre, Harry, yo te llevo ─se rindió Louis finalmente.

 

─Es Rulitos ─protestó exasperado─, ¿Y en qué vas a llevarme? ¿Me vas a alzar o qué?

 

Louis se puso colorado, miró el suelo otra vez.

 

─Tengo un auto.

 

Harry se quedó quieto ahí unos minutos, mirándolo, sin hacer más que parpadear y abrir y cerrar la boca. Mirándole las ropas caras y las mejillas rojas como el mantel de la mesa.

 

─Tienes un auto ─repitió, y no fue una pregunta, pero Louis respondió.

 

─Sí, mi mamá me regaló uno este año.

 

─Un auto.

 

Louis asintió sin mirar a Harry. Le pagó al mozo que le dio el cambio con su mejor cara de póker, como si no estuviera escuchando la conversación de los dos, como si no estuviera intentando descifrar esa historia de la dama y el vagabundo para hablar de eso en la cocina, después, con los otros mozos y los cocineros que habían espiado la mesa desde que Harry llegó.

 

Aún veinte minutos después de caminar, casi trotando, cubriéndose los dos con el saco de Louis, Harry no había vuelto a decir una palabra. Estaba en shock, en serio, no podía creer que Louis hubiese pasado de no tener ni autitos de juguetes a tener un auto de verdad, de renegar de lavarse la cabeza a tener un flequillo que  _tenía_  que haber salido de una peluquería.

 

Lo que lo aturdía de más, sin embargo, era que a pesar de todo lo que Louis había cambiado, él aun sentía que era exactamente el mismo. Era por demás confuso.

 

Harry esperó debajo de un gran árbol en la esquina, porque no iba a entrar a la casa de Louis no importaba cuanto él insistiera, y unos pocos minutos después del lujoso garaje salió un Mercedes Benz plateado, con un asiento trasero lleno de ropa que Louis juraba que le quedaban chicas.

 

El interior del auto de Louis era mucho más lindo que el interior de cualquier casa en la que Harry hubiese estado jamás, aunque para ser justos, no había estado en muchas casas que digamos. Era, de todas formas, más lindo que cualquier bar, o museo, u hospital en el que él hubiese decido esconderse por un rato alguna vez.

 

Prefirió ahorrarse el comentario en voz alta, Louis ya estaba lo suficientemente incómodo.

 

Le explicó a duras penas cómo llegar hasta una estación de servicio lo suficientemente cerca del galpón para caminar bajo la lluvia, y lo suficientemente lejos para que Louis no lo encontrara fácilmente.

 

─¿Por qué no puedo llevarte hasta tu casa? ─insistió Louis, por décimonovena vez desde que Harry se había subido al auto─, está lloviendo, te vas a enfermar.

 

─Porque no, Louis, porque esas son las reglas y lo sabes.

 

─Son reglas bastantes estúpidas ─balbuceó ofendido, luciendo extremadamente tierno y niño al hacerlo. Harry sonrió, y miró por la ventanilla de su lado: el mundo definitivamente se veía distinto desde adentro de un auto.

 

─Sólo digo que soy yo, no soy ni un extraño, ni un policía ─insistió. Harry tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír.

 

─No, Louis ─repitió simplemente, y no pudo contenerse de estallar en una estruendosa carcajada cuando lo vio protestar, sacando los labios y frunciendo las cejas─. ¡Puta madre! Eres el mismo de siempre ─confesó divertido pero con un gesto de hartazgo, como si le doliera admitirlo.

 

─¿Estás insinuando que me comporto como un niño de 9? ─dijo Louis, también entre carcajadas.

 

Harry tuvo que parpadear para suavizar sus gestos, sabía que lo estaba mirando como no debería, como si todavía tuviera siete y como si Louis tuviera la solución a todos los problemas de su vida. Tragó saliva cuando Louis parpadeó y no pudo evitar llorar esta vez.

 

─Bueno tú sí que cambiaste ─dijo Louis tragándose las lágrimas, con la voz quebrada─: antes tú me seguías a todos lados, ¡hasta al baño! Y ahora no me dejas que te lleve hasta tu casa.

 

─No te seguía… ─protestó Harry, un poco sonrosado. Carraspeó para recuperar el aliento que ver a Louis así le había robado.

 

─Sí lo hacías, Mamá decía que eras como un pollito detrás de la mamá gallina ─le recordó Louis, que recordaba muchas cosas, demasiadas, de esos años de su vida.

 

─No es cierto ─afirmó, pero sonó como una pregunta.

 

─Sí, ¿No recuerdas?

 

Era demasiado sencillo perderse observando a Louis mientras manejaba, porque los ojos azules estaban fijos en la calle y a Harry no lo intimidaban tanto cuando no lo miraban a él. Porque desde allí podía ver la sombra de las lagrimas pero el torrente se había ido y apenas si quedaba un surco seco y brillante pintándole las mejillas, y era bonito, de algun modo, casi tanto como era triste.

 

─Empezaste a salir a la calle de tan pequeño sólo por eso, tu hermana decía que eras muy chico pero yo tenía que salir, tenía como 6 ya, y tú llorabas cuando yo me iba. Habías querido seguirme a escondidas más de una vez.

 

Si Harry hubiese prestado atención a la calle, y a la velocidad del auto, se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban llegando a un semáforo en rojo, hubiese anticipado la mirada azul de Louis que se fijaría en él aprovechando esos breves segundos que le regalaban las normas de tránsito. Pero Harry estaba realmente atontado, abrumado por recuerdos que ni él sabía que guardaba.

 

Repitiendo en su cabeza tardes enteras de llanto, negociaciones de horas con su hermana, intentando convencerla con apenas tres años de que ya estaba en edad de salir afuera, con Louis, que quería ir con él y ayudarlo, que sabría como hacerlo,  _lo juraba_. Recordando esas veces que se hacía el que dormía la siesta para escabullirse por la ventana de aquella casucha abandonada en las afueras de Leicestershire, cuando vivían allí.

 

Y cuando lo dijo en voz alta, porque la mirada azul de Louis lo obligó a hacerlo, él le recordó de esa vez que casi se pierde en el tren, por seguirlo a escondidas sin que nadie supiera. Y Harry le explicó como Gemma intentaba convencerlo de que juegue con los otros chicos también, con los más pequeños que como Harry tenían que quedarse porque era peligroso que estén afuera, pero él se aburría con ellos, porque ni se reían tanto, ni le decían infinitas veces que tenía los rulos más bonitos del universo.

 

─No estaba ni cerca de cumplir los cuatro cuando empecé a salir contigo ─recordó Harry, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, indignado por recordarse tan frágil y tan niño, detrás de Louis para todos lados.

 

─Creo que era primavera, porque había un festival y las chicas todas llevaban faldas y carteras, ¿recuerdas? ─le preguntó Louis, achinando los ojos como si eso lo ayudara a traer mejor esas memorias.

 

Harry asintió y después de la nada empezó a reír

 

─¿Puede ser que…? Ah, no recuerdo bien ─Se rascó la cabeza, se mordió el labio, intentando reconstruir mejor la escena─. Había una chica, de falda floreada…

 

─¿La que pensó que estabas perdido? ─preguntó Louis y él también estalló en carcajadas─. ¡No puedo creer que te acuerdes de eso! Fue la primera vez que hicimos eso de que yo era tu hermano mayor, y no nos falló nunca.

 

─Pero, ¿cómo fue…? ¿Ella me vio y yo…?

 

─No, fue así, tú estabas intentando sacarle algo de la cartera y ella se giró porque sintió el tirón, o algo así, y tú pusiste la cara de susto más graciosa de la historia ─Louis se reía mientras la imitaba también como podía, y a Harry los ojos le brillaban sólo de mirarlo─, y ella te preguntó si estabas perdido, ¡Dios! Y me acuerdo, yo estaba a unos metros, y tú mirabas alrededor buscándome a mí, pero yo estaba tratando de vaciarle la cartera mientras ella hablaba contigo.

 

─Y luego tú dijiste que eras mi hermano ─recordó Harry.

 

─Tu cara, dios, si pudieras haberte visto...

 

El rostro le ardía de vergüenza pero también de la risa, y no podía entender por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar si estaba tan contento.

 

─En mi defensa tenía tres años ─dijo mientras se desordenaba el cabello, intentando lucir relajado.

 

Louis tragó saliva, ahogando algo más que la risa con ese gesto. Después, mientras aminoraba la velocidad, y aunque tenía una sonrisa tranquila cruzándole la cara, parecía un poco triste.

 

─Tres y medio, era primavera ─dijo Louis. Estacionó frente a la estación de servicio, y Harry no podía creer que habían llegado. No  _quería_  creer que habían llegado─. Solías seguirme a todos lados y ahora yo quiero ir detrás de ti y tú no me dejas.

 

Ahora que Harry también tragaba saliva, apagando la risa pero también ahogando las lágrimas, entendió qué había querido decir ese gesto de Louis. Se vio tentado a invitarlo a seguir ahora que lo veía allí, tan solo, apoyando la cabeza en el volante, mirando hacia afuera con los ojos brillosos.

 

─¿No quieres quedarte aquí? ─preguntó Louis, aunque ya sabía la respuesta─, dormiremos en el auto, mañana te compraré el desayuno.

 

─No puedo, Lou.

 

Harry miró por la ventana porque no podía soportar verlo así, con esa sonrisa triste dibujada que le quedaba tan fea, tan poco natural. Tampoco podía encontrar las fuerzas para abrir la puerta y bajarse, no sin despedirse como correspondía de él.

 

Después de un rato de silencio, cuando volvió a mirarlo, descubrió que su mirada azul llevaba fija en él un buen rato, que sus dedos apretaban el volante como si este intentara escaparse o como si se derrumbaría si él lo soltaba.

 

─Sólo prométeme que me buscarás si necesitas algo... Que pasarás de vez en cuando ─pidió Louis, le rogó─, sabes donde vivo y que puedo ayudarte, con cualquier cosa, Harry, en serio.

 

─Rulitos ─dijo más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y esta vez cuando Louis sonrió, en respuesta, una lágrima, que había logrado contener por un buen rato ya, rodó por su mejilla─. Está bien, puedes llamarme Harry ─le concedió intentando calmarlo, pero entonces Louis empezó a reír, y no fue una lágrima sino un río de ellas las que rodaron por su mejilla. Y Harry lloraba también, sin saber bien por qué.

 

Louis lo acercó, lo hundió en un abrazo tan diminuto y apretado, que Harry sentía que si cabía en él, en ese hueco tan chiquito era porque entonces todavía tenía siete años, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado y que quizá sí, así, podían recuperarse los años perdidos.

 

Lo abrazó por la cintura, y él también lo apretó con fuerza.

 

Era incómodo porque estaban en un auto y Louis llevaba el cinturón, y estaba la palanca de cambios, y el volante y aún así se sentía perfecto, como si el auto hubiese sido construido con la única intención de que en ese momento, en ese lugar, Louis y Harry se abrazaran.

 

─Cualquier cosa que necesites, Harry ─le recordó Louis entre sollozos─. Rulitos ─se corrigió divertido.

 

Él asintió, y se separó bruscamente del abrazo porque no quería llorar más, porque adentro no le quedaba más que el alma y no quería darle eso también: ya no era un niño.

 

Se secó las lágrimas y la nariz con la manga del sweater, se rehusó a mirar a Louis otra vez a los ojos.

 

─No te preocupes, Louis.

 

─Sólo, promételo, ¿sí? ─le pidió, mientras también él se secaba las lágrimas haciendo los ruidos más graciosos con la nariz.

 

─Sólo si tú prometes que no me seguirás, que te irás a tu casa, que no vas a buscarme por aquí ─la voz de Harry sonaba fría, dura, y Louis asintió, con cara de enojo, un poco frustrado.

 

Harry le besó la mejilla fugazmente antes de salir del auto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 


	5. Louise

Cuando Harry llegó al galpón, se sentía un poco más alto de lo que era cuando se fue. Era raro, porque no podía haber crecido siquiera un milímetro en ese tiempo, pero tenía la indudable sensación de que algo adentro suyo había cambiado.

 

Quizá era el simple orgullo, por haber llegado sin derrumbarse en lágrimas, o la adrenalina que le había soltado en las venas el correr esas cuadras desde la estación de servicio.

 

Fue quizá por esa inyección de confianza es que se atrevió a abrir las puertas del galpón sin disimulo, a dejar la chaqueta sin el menor rastro de miedo y acercarse a la mesa donde su hermana, el Irlandés y Cachorro charlaban.

 

─Era hora de que llegues ─bromeó su hermana, acariciándole los rulos─. ¿Estás mejor ahora?

 

─Sí, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire ─mintió.

 

El Irlandés le pidió ayuda a Cachorro para llenar la tetera de agua (el bidón que habían cargado en el patio del colegio de por allí cerca era muy grande, y difícil de manipular solo), y Gemma aprovechó el momento para hablar un poco con su hermano.

 

─¿Vas a decirme que te molestaba ahora? ─le preguntó.

 

─Sólo estoy un poco nostálgico, eso es todo ─respondió Harry. Con el codo en la mesa y la cabeza reposando en su mano, sonrió. No supo bien por qué lo hizo. Volvió la vista a su hermana y descubrió en ella otra sonrisa, pero no lo miraba a él, sino a la niña en sus brazos─. El día que Louis se fue, Gem… ─comenzó, y su hermana lo miró otra vez, con una chispa de duda en la mirada pero sobre todo sonriendo anchamente─, ¿era mi cumpleaños?

 

─Sí ─respondió ella─. Cumplías siete, fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

 

─Pero… Recuerdo que ese día habíamos salido juntos, a la mañana, y volvimos antes del atardecer ─Harry había estado repasando ese día en su mente desde que se había bajado del auto de Louis en la estación de servicio. No recordaba si había empezado a pensar en eso porque le urgía hacerle preguntas a Louis, o si en cambio había empezado a inventar preguntas porque le urgía una excusa para volver a verlo.

 

─Le dijimos que no vuelva a salir ─dijo Gemma, y volvió la mirada a Princesa, en sus brazos. Debía picarle la nariz porque mientras dormía expulsaba aire a lo loco, como un Cachorro─. Pero él seguía insistiendo…

 

Harry tomó una de las servilletas que estaba en la mesa, la sacudió un poco, aunque en verdad no estaba sucia, y le presionó la nariz suavemente a la niña. Debía ser que era sólo moco, porque después de que él la limpió un poco se volvió a dormir, y ya ni se movió por un buen rato.

 

─Era tan difícil decirle que hacer ─comentó Gem. Sonreía ahora, así que Harry la imitó.

 

─Nunca oía lo que decías, ¿eh?

 

Harry entendía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su hermana, lo había visto recién, hacía apenas minutos, protestando todavía como un niño, y la única forma de lograr que obedezca era extorsionándolo con una promesa. Harry prometía volver a verlo,  _si_  Louis prometía no seguirlo.

 

El tema es que no había tantas cosas que Louis quisiera, no había mucho con lo que se lo podía manipular. Aún cuando eran niños, lo único que Louis quería era a Harry a salvo, y entonces él solía amenazarlo con que o le convidaba de su chupetín, o se metería al quiosco y robaría uno, y Louis siempre estaba demasiado cansado para ir detrás de él, y protegerlo. Así que con cara de frustración, y una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios, le convidaba un par de lengüetazos y aprovechaba la ocasión para recordarle que ya se había comido el suyo, que tenía que comer más despacio porque no le iba a volver a convidar ─aunque siempre lo hacía.

 

─Si no recuerdo mal, ese día Nick se había tomado como tarea personal cuidar de él, lo llevaba de las manos a todos lados y él lo odiaba ─la carcajada de Gemma despertó apenas a Princesa, que se acomodó un poco entre sus brazos─. Entonces él tuvo que ir al baño y ¡Pluf! Louis se había ido.

 

La risa se convirtió en sonrisa primero, y luego poco a poco se desdibujó.

 

Aún se asomaba un gesto raro, de todas formas, en las esquinas de su boca.

 

─Estaba tan ocupada riéndome, preparando los sánguches contigo, que ni me preocupé por detenerlo ─Mientras ella hablaba, a Harry la cabeza se le llenaba de recuerdos, de esa casa abandonada en la que vivían, del gran mesón que habían armado con un par de tanques y puertas viejas, de él sentado al lado de su hermana en un banco, poniéndole mayonesa a los panes ya rebanados.

 

Recordaba a Louis saludándolo desde la puerta, entre carcajadas, antes de salir corriendo. Y luego Nick, corriendo hasta la puerta, mientras se subía los pantalones, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

 

─Pensé que volvería, siempre volvía.

 

─¿Quién? ─el Irlandés traía a la mesa ahora un par de tazas, y la bolsa de té ─la bebida por excelencia en el galpón, sobre todo para los adultos. Cachorro, detrás de él, traía la tetera con agua caliente.

 

─Louis ─dijo Harry, y se reincorporó para ayudarlos a acomodar las cosas. El rubio echó tres cucharadas de té en el filtro, y volvió a ponerle la tapa a la tetera.

 

Recién después de que él se sentó, Cachorro se sentó al lado suyo.

 

─¿Quién es Louis? ─preguntó.

 

Harry no volvió a decir ni una palabra por una buena parte de la noche. Gemma empezó a atolondrarse con historias, y anécdotas, y ellos tres no hacían más que reír escuchándola. “Era el mejor amigo de Rulitos”, repetía: todas las historias comenzaban así.

 

_Era el mejor amigo de Rulitos, así que él lo seguía, y un día…_

 

_Eran tan buenos amigos que los fines de semana…_

 

_Andaban juntos tanto tiempo que al final…_

 

_Quería tanto a Rulitos que esa vez…_

 

Todas las historias de Louis tenían que ver con Harry, y él se preguntó si acaso todas las suyas tenían que ver con él, también. Si ese hueco que llevaba adentro por tanto tiempo tenía que ver con su ausencia.

 

Los comentarios de los otros chicos no ayudaban, realmente. A cada rato:

 

_No puedo creer que Rultos se riera tanto._

 

_¿Rulitos jugando a la mancha?_

 

_No puedo imaginarte así._

 

Y entre carcajadas Harry les confesaba que sí, que Louis siempre había logrado que hiciera cosas que no hacía jamás. Aún hoy, pensó, se estaba riendo como nunca con esos dos extraños, de los que ni sabía los nombres ni quería averiguarlos. Y todo gracias a Louis.

 

Las risas, estrepitosas, despertaron a la bebé, y a Gemma le costó mucho trabajo contener la risa para hablarle en el tono más calmo a la niña.

 

─Vuelve a dormir, Princesa, es tarde ─pero Princesa no respondía. Estaba ocupada mirando a Harry, a sus cachetes con hoyuelos y a sus ojos verdes que brillaban.

 

─Disculpa que te despertamos ─dijo Harry acercándose a ella. Estaba tan cerca que le veía los ojos azules, claritos como el agua, y que ella le veía cada marquita de acné en el rostro, aunque no tenía idea que era eso─. Es que Louis tiene esa cosa, que nos hace reír ─confesó.

 

Y fue como si ella entendiera, porque rió, en un chillido que todos se sorprendieron de que pudiera hacer, estando recién despierta. Y a pesar de que los tres hablaron en voz baja, Princesa se fue reincorporando, acomodándose en falda de Gemma, y empezó a jugar, primero con una cucharita de té ya desocupada, y luego simplemente se quedó allí, sentada, con cara de sueño pero rehusándose a dormir, y gritando “¡Tá!” cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Louis.

 

Era como un juego, para ella.

 

─Vamos, Princesa ─le dijo Gemma por décima vez, pero la niña no respondió─. Es hora de dormir.

 

Movía las piernas, lentamente, intentando arrullarla.

 

─Princesa ─la llamó, pero ella miraba al Irlandés que le preguntaba a Harry alguna cosa─. ¿Princesa?

 

La bebé otra vez no respondió. Gemma resopló, ganando la atención de su hermano.

 

─¿Qué pasa?

 

─Nada, nada ─dijo─, es que ya se aburrió de su nombre de vuelta, y…

 

─¿Otra vez? ─preguntó Harry─, hoy quedamos en Princesa. Hoy quedamos en Princesa ─repitió mirando ahora a la bebé. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero en vez de responder le apretó la nariz─. Vas a tener que elegirte un nombre, no puedes ir por allí sin uno ─le explicó, sonriendo tontamente porque el apretón en la nariz le hacía cosquillas─. No puedes ser como Louis que no quería ninguno.

 

Pero entonces cuando Harry dijo “Louis”, la niña dijo “¡Ta!” otra vez, y los cuatro adultos en la mesa se miraron entre ellos.

 

─No puedes llamarte Louis ─le explicó el Irlandés─. Eres una niña.

 

─¿Louise? ─propuso Cachorro y los ojos de la niña brillaron tanto cuando rió que los cuatro no pudieron contener el gesto tierno al mirarla.

 

─Es un nombre bonito ─comentó Gem, mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

 

.

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, antes del alba porque en el camino al trabajo la gente estaba siempre más distraída que de costumbre, Gemma lo esperaba con una taza de té en el mesón extra. Cachorro estaba con ella.

 

─Rulitos ─lo llamó, y mientras él se lavaba el rostro con el agua de lluvia del tanque al lado de la cocina, le explicó─: el irlandés va a quedarse, a ayudarme… Se lleva bien con los niños, y hace falta un varón para buscar leña y esas cosas.

 

─Además es torpe y no sabe robar ─explicó Harry después de sacar la cara del agua, y luego mientras sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado, salpicó gotas frías para todos lados.

 

─Bueno, eso ─admitió su hermana─. Pero tú no puede solo tampoco.

 

Recién en ese momento, él entendió el porqué de la presencia de Cachorro en esa reunión tan poco usual por la mañana.

 

─¿Quieres que lo lleve? ─preguntó.

 

─Que lo entrenes, un poco ─explicó─. Es decir, si les funciona trabajar juntos, mejor, pero quizá sería bueno que trabajen los dos por separado, una vez que esté listo.

 

Harry miró a Cachorro, y él le devolvió una mirada asustadiza. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a mirar a su hermana, con la expresión más harta de: “¿En serio? ¿No estás bromeando?”

 

─Somos muchos ─explicó ella─, hay una bebé ahora, necesitamos pañales y leche, y no podemos comprarlos a costa del almuerzo de los otros niños.

 

Asintió, tenía razón, como siempre.

 

─Bien, entonces… ─dijo, mientras se rascaba el cuello─. Entonces vístete, y empecemos hoy… Cuanto antes mejor.

 

─Claro ─asintió Cachorro y fue a buscar su saco en aquel valijón que había traído de su casa, o de donde fuera que venía.

 

Y mientras tanto, mientras él se vestía y probablemente se preguntaba cómo iba a lograr robar, él, justamente, que jamás había hecho algo que no debía, Harry bebió su té.

 

Fue sorpresivo para ambos que Cachorro lograra aprender tan rápido las cosas más básicas, el mirar de refilón, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el adivinar el contenido de los bolsillos por el peso sobre la tela, el fingir un choque accidental para vaciarle los bolsillos a alguien. Aún no lograba hacer eso de parecer dormido, y revisar las carteras de las estudiantes mientras charlaban entre ellas en el subte. Esa era la especialidad de Harry.

 

El primer día no lograron traer un botín exagerado, pero Harry pensó que una vez que Cachorro estuviera listo, y empezara a salir sólo, podrían comer almuerzo ellos también, y Louise tendría pañales y quizá hasta talco, si no era muy caro.

 

Así que después de vender las joyas, y celulares, de contar el dinero y de dejar las billeteras con los documentos en lugares bien visibles para que alguien los encuentre, Cachorro y Rulitos partieron al supermercado.

 

Ya que había trabajado bien, que había logrado aguantarse de largarse a llorar, Harry creyó que se merecía un premio, así que compró una botellita de gaseosa, que compartieron, y un poco de pan en la panadería de la esquina y se sentaron en la plaza de a unas cuadras, a comer y a charlar.

 

Cachorro de vez en cuando se encorvaba en el banco, acercando la cabeza a Harry y le preguntaba cosas de trabajo, que cómo saber cuándo había estado demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, que si había que tener alguna precaución antes de volver a casa, que qué hacer si alguien le preguntaba el nombre.

 

─Sólo inventa uno, yo uso Rupert ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros─, sólo asegúrate que no sea el tuyo propio.

 

Los dos estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, atragantándose con pan.

 

─¿En serio no sabes el nombre de nadie? ─preguntó Cachorro después de un rato. Harry lo miró, sonrió amablemente, se sabía de memoria todas las etapas por las que pasaban los nuevos, habían tenido muchos nuevos en muchos momentos distintos. Esta etapa en particular se llamaba la nostalgia de la vida anterior, y no muchos la pasaban.

 

─Sé el de mi hermana, sé el de Louis ─dijo, y no dijo que sabía el de Nick porque no se suponía que sabía eso─. Es por seguridad.

 

─Lo sé ─respondió. Le dio otro mordiscón al pan y luego de un instante de silencio, él y Harry dieron por terminada la charla.

 

Terminaron el pan y la gaseosa, se dividieron las bolsas y volvieron a la estación de trenes.

 

─No, esa no ─propuso Harry porque allí era donde se había encontrado con Louis─, caminemos unas cuadras más, creo que el seguridad de allí ya se dio cuenta de mi trabajo.

 

Los dos estaban tan cansados que no hablaron hasta que estuvieron sentados en el vagón. No había mucha gente así que después de un instante de silencio, Cachorro empezó a hablar de nuevo. A Harry le sorprendió encontrarse respondiéndole como si fueran amigos desde siempre, como si no tuviera miedo de acercarse a él.

 

Para cuando cruzaron la avenida y la estación de servicio, Harry y Cachorro se reían como si fueran amigos desde hacía años. Aunque de vez en cuando los recuerdos de Louis volvían y la risa se confundía con un suspiro, y Harry hacía varios metros sin decir ni una palabra.

 

Unas semanas después, cuando volvían de trabajar todo el día charlando divertidos, abrieron la puerta al grito del más sobreactuado “Cariño, estoy en casa” pero en vez de carcajadas, o al menos una sonrisa frustrada, los recibió un ambiente frío y tenso.

 

Harry miró alrededor, vio a su hermana llorando de pie, cubriéndose el rostro. Se acercó a ella con un trote veloz, la tomó de los hombros, le preguntó casi gritando que pasaba, pero ella no paraba de llorar.

 

De a ratos, Harry la oía balbucear, entre sollozos:

 

─¿Qué estamos haciendo? Esto está mal.

 

─¡Rulitos! ─lo llamó Cachorro quien se había adelantado adentro. Harry se giró, sin soltar a su hermana. Cerca de la estufa, sentados en un sofá viejo, el Irlandés arrullaba a la niña, y Cachorro lo llamaba, con un gesto con la mano.

 

Harry tuvo que empujar a su hermana hasta allí, cada paso que daban eran nuevas lágrimas y balbuceos apenas descifrables.

 

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó cuando estuvo cerca, soltó a su hermana y se agachó junto al rubio.

 

─Louise ─explicó él, levantó la mirada, azul, agolpada de lágrimas─. Está enferma.

 

A Harry el corazón le latió muy fuerte, le temblaron las manos. Miró a su hermana, en busca de una solución, pero… ¿Cómo pedirle a ella ayuda ahora? A ella, que lloraba de pie, sin poder detenerse, a ella que balbuceaba sin sentidos, que ni siquiera había tenido el coraje de quedarse a cuidar la niña, que la había dejado en manos del aquel chico.

 

Volvió a mirarlo, la mirada azul no lo había soltado ni por un segundo. Dudó, antes de preguntarle, pero justo cuando él dudo, Louise hizo un ruido, un gemido que llamó su atención, y Harry la miró: estaba un poco pálida, tenía una expresión de llanto al que ya se le han acabado las lágrimas, una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

 

─No se despierta, está durmiendo desde hace horas, ocho quizá, ni siquiera ha comido nada ─respondió el Irlandés a una pregunta jamás hecha.

 

─Hey… ─murmuró Harry, acercando la cabeza lo más que podía─, ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

 

El chico frunció el ceño, confundido, pero la mirada seguía firme, inmutable. Asintió. Era todo lo que Harry necesitaba.

 

─Entonces abriga a Louise, y ven conmigo.


	6. Adultos

Harry se había rehusado a responder ningún tipo de preguntas desde que habían dejado el galpón. Fue trabajoso, porque el camino hacia la otra punta de la ciudad, hacia ese barrio caro, era bastante largo. La primera vez que había vuelto a hablar con el rubio había sido hacía unos segundos, cuando le pidió que espere allí, debajo del árbol, que cubra bien a Louise, porque hacía frío.

 

Entonces dio la vuelta a la esquina, camino hacia el portón en donde Louis lo había visto, hacía unos días, después de tanto tiempo, y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba a que le abran, observó.

 

La casa era más grande que muchas casas que él había visto, la puerta era ancha, pesada, como la de las bibliotecas antiguas, y las rejas altas, varios centímetros más que él.

 

─Hola.

 

A Harry le asustó un poco escuchar esa voz que salía de ningún lado. Le costó un buen rato descubrir que había un portero eléctrico a unos centímetros de distancia de él.

 

─Hola, ¿Quién es?

 

─Soy… Estoy buscando a Louis ─dijo Harry.

 

─¿Cómo es tu nombre, corazón? ─insistió la mujer del otro lado del aparato.

 

A él le llevó apenas unos segundos decidir si mentir, o no. Si decir su nombre, corriendo el riesgo, o si mentir, porque si decía ‘Rulitos’ le parecería extraño a esa mujer, pero si inventaba otro nombre, quizá Louis no se daría cuenta de que era él.

 

─Harry, mi nombre es Harry.

 

No volvió a escuchar nada por un buen rato. Después, de golpe, las anchas puertas de madera se abrieron lentamente. Louis se escabulló entre ellas un buen rato antes de que estuvieran abiertas del todo, apretó algo en el pórtico, y las rejas se abrieron también.

 

─Pasa ─le dijo Louis temblando de miedo, al verlo detenido allí, quieto, sin atreverse a entrar.

 

Harry asintió. Era raro porque desde afuera de la reja parecía que al dar un paso adentro, estaría entrando a un mundo nuevo. Que habría otro calor, otro clima, otro aire.

 

Pero no, era el mismo. Nada había realmente cambiado.

 

Nada excepto que cada vez estaba un paso más cerca de Louis.

 

─Louis, necesito… ─murmuró, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

 

Louis lo envolvió en un abrazo súbito, repentino, y Harry hundió con fuerza la cabeza en su cuello, ahogando a duras penas un sollozo de dolor, miedo, culpa.

 

─Necesito ayuda.

 

Louis lo hizo pasar a la casa, lo llevó a su habitación, después de pedirle permiso a la mujer que había hablado con Harry. Ella, que resultó ser su nueva mamá, lo saludó con una sonrisa, hizo un comentario de sus rulos, le pidió que pase siempre que quisiera por allí. Harry sólo atinaba a asentir, nervioso. Realmente no sabía como comportarse con los adultos, lo asustaban, eran raros.

 

En la habitación, apenas Louis cerró la puerta, Harry empezó a hablar. No era momento de andar con vueltas, dijo, porque Louise estaba enferma, esperando a la vuelta bajo un árbol, y era una noche fresca, y qué sabían ellos si tomar frío no era peor.

 

Mientras Louis se vestía, y buscaba las llaves del auto, le preguntó quién era Louise. Harry tuvo que explicar ─y entonces estuvo seguro, por primera vez, de que esa sensación incómoda era culpa─ que realmente no sabían quién era, que era bebé, que no sabían que hacer, porque no podían llevarla a un hospital, o se la quitarían.

 

Cuando Louis volvió a mirarlo, Harry tuvo miedo. Había algo en el azul de sus ojos que no estaba ni cerca de lo que él recordaba como la mirada de Louis. No era brillante, ni amable, ni tierno. No había ni una pizca de caricia en sus ojos, sino algo más bien rojo, oscuro.

 

Louis, sin embargo, no dijo nada más hasta que hubieron subido al Irlandés y a la niña al auto. Incluso después de eso hubo varios instantes de silencio helado y punzón. Y entonces, empezó.

 

─No puedo creerlo ─farfulló y continuó con un monólogo de enojo y reproche. Que Louise era muy pequeña, tan pequeña, que qué sabían ellos si la niña no tenía una condición, alguna enfermedad, si no era asmática, si no necesitaba remedios, que eran unos inconscientes─: ¡No pueden simplemente robar una bebé! Su madre debe estar tan preocupada...

 

─No parecía preocupada cuando la encontramos llorando sola afuera de su casa ─retrucó Harry en seguida. La mirada de Louis otra vez lo dejó atontado ─No podíamos dejarla allí, Lou ─le explicó y en su tono había un ruego de compasión que jamás admitiría necesitar─, la iban a lastimar como lastimaron a su madre.

 

─¿Y su mamá, no hicieron nada por su mamá, eh? ─dijo Louis enojado─, ¿No pensaste que quizá ella necesitaba ayuda también?

 

─Los adultos pueden defenderse solos, los niños no ─respondió Harry, tajante.

 

En el asiento trasero Louise dormía, indiferente a la conversación sostenida sobre ella. El Irlandés miraba a uno, y luego al otro, sin opinar.

 

Louis guardó silencio, y ya no dijo nada más.

 

Llegaron a un edificio muy moderno, y Louis tuvo que bajarse y tocar un portero eléctrico para que le abrieran las puertas del estacionamiento. Dejaron el auto en ese oscuro lugar, y luego subieron en ascensor.

 

Era la primera vez para Harry de estar en uno, pero realmente no le prestó atención. En cambio, bajo la luz pálida del cubículo, se dedicó a observar mejor a la bebé, a su respiración molesta, a su piel blanquecina y a su expresión cansada.

 

En el piso nueve, bajaron del ascensor. Un chico estaba parado junto a una puerta abierta. Fumaba un cigarro, con una expresión curiosa en el rostro. Tenía barba, y un pantalón de jean roto, pero no parecía pobre. Harry averiguó unos minutos después, durante las presentaciones de rigor, que su nombre era Zayn, pero no lo recordó por mucho tiempo.

 

Zayn iba al colegio de Louis, y no lo llevaba con buenas notas. No porque fuera estúpido, sino porque se aburría allí. Sus padres estaban acomodados pero vivían en otra ciudad, y la mayoría de sus gastos se los costeaba él con su empleo de segundo tiempo.

 

Tenía una computadora, mucho más moderna y rápida que la mayoría, aunque para Harry era igual a las pocas que había visto. En ella, modificaba documentos, creaba ID falsas, y hasta hackeaba correos electrónicos y cuentas de Facebook. Eso, explicó, era lo más solicitado, pero lo que menos dinero dejaba.

 

Podría hacer una ID en seguida, para Louise, y el irlandés, que era rubio y era posible que pase como hermano. Así que el irlandés se fue a bañar, porque no podía ir así al hospital si no quería llamar la atención.

 

─Y su mamá debería ser rubia también... ─comentó Zayn mientras miraba la agenda de su celular.

 

─Procura que sea un poco mayor ─le recordó Louis mientras volvía a ponerse la campera. Zayn asintió, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

 

─Alex ─sentenció, y volvió a mirar a su celular.

 

Louis asintió, y se disculpó, diciendo que ya volvería. No le dijo nada a Harry, no le hablaba directamente a él desde esa discusión en el auto, pero le hizo un coscorrón en la cabeza y besó a Louise, que dormía en sus brazos.

 

Y luego se fue, dejando a Harry solo en el sillón, abrazado a la bebé. Oyendo la conversación coqueta de Zayn con esa tal Alex, intentando tranquilizarse, repetirse, que todo estaría bien. Que si todo salía tal como lo habían planeado, en unas horas estaría de vuelta en el galpón, con Louise.

 

El plan era sencillo, en serio. Las identificaciones de Zayn eran muy buenas, Louis decía eso (no los llevaría allí si no lo fueran), y si ellos se comportaban seguros, no tendrían por qué hacer tantas preguntas. El hospital no era, al fin de cuentas, una sala de interrogatorios.

 

Pero como podría saber Harry lo que era un hospital, si no podía recordar la última vez que había estado en uno.

 

Louis volvió justo unos minutos antes de que el Irlandés saliera del baño. Tenía una bolsa enorme, y de ella sacó muchas cosas para bebés, pañales, talco, crema, champú.

 

─Deberíamos… ─balbuceó, un poco nervioso─, bañarla, ¿sabes? O levantará sospechas.

 

─Sí ─respondió y lo siguió al baño con ella en brazos. Fue la primera y la última conversación que tuvieron en horas.

 

La bañaron, peinaron, vistieron, en silencio. Cuando volvieron al comedor, Zayn ya tenía las ID en proceso ─las estaba imprimiendo y sellando en una enorme máquina, parecida a una fotocopiadora─ y había una chica, bonita, rubia, y alta conversando con él y el Irlandés.

 

Terminaron de armar la historia. El rubio le explicó todos los síntomas que recordaba, los comportamientos de la bebé (sería raro que hable el hermano, en vez de la madre, una vez en el consultorio), y media hora después estaban camino al hospital.

 

Sólo el Irlandés, Alex, la bebé y Louis. Harry, había pedido el último, debía quedarse con Zayn y él obedeció (no que le hubiesen preguntado su opinión). Louis debía tener sus motivos para comportarse así.

 

Zayn le ofreció café, un poco de comida. Harry lo observó, divertido, porque el chico se moría por hacerle preguntas, podía  _verlo_ , pero se las guardaba. Parecía una buena persona, y aunque Harry no tenía por qué pensar en eso, lo hizo: en que Louis entonces no estaba solo, porque si podía recurrir a alguien para pedirle que hiciera algo ilegal involucrando a tres menores de edad que no tenían ni documentos, y que bastara con que le pidiera que no haga preguntas para que no las haga, entonces tenía un buen amigo.

 

Harry no estaba en posición de cuidarlo o de opinar sobre su vida, pero de algún modo, pero lo tranquilizaba saber eso: que Louis no estaba solo.

 

Es que parecía solo, la otra noche, en la estación de servicio.

 

.

 

Alex golpeó a la puerta de Zayn y le explicó a Harry, que los chicos lo esperaban en el auto, así que él se despidió de ambos y bajó. Esta vez, solo en el ascensor, tomó consciencia de que estaba en una caja bajando por un agujero de veinte metros de profundidad, y le dio miedo.

 

Estaba un poco nervioso e incomodo cuando salió del edificio. Se sentó en el asiento del acompañante, y en seguida se volteó hacia el Irlandés y les hizo todas las preguntas de rigor. El rubio le mostró la bolsa de farmacia, con las medicinas, las vitaminas, y sólo después de que le jurara que el doctor dijo que Louise estaría bien, Harry volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

 

Louis, todavía, no había vuelto a decir nada.

 

Viajaron en silencio hasta la estación de servicio, aunque la mente de Harry estaba llena de palabras por decir, preguntas, ruegos. De a ratos quería tomarlo del brazo, pedirle que aunque sea lo mire, pero ni siquiera cuando llegaron Louis hizo más que mirar al frente, esperando, pasivamente, que bajaran.

 

─Por favor, no nos delates ─pidió Harry, rompiendo así tan bruscamente el silencio

 

Louis soltó un resoplido de hartazgo, y algo bastante parecido a una risa, pero muy distinto también, salió de sus labios.

 

─No voy a delatarte, Rulitos ─le explicó. Se llevó la mano a la frente, que acarició bruscamente. Recién después volvió la mirada a él─, pero necesito que entiendas que lo que haces… Que lo que  _hacen_  no está bien.

 

Harry suspiró, enojado, pero Louis no le prestó atención y siguió hablando.

 

─No está bien robarle el niño a una madre, no está bien prohibirle a esos chicos conocer su historia.

 

─Ellos conocen su historia, tú conocías la tuya cuando te uniste a nosotros ─le recriminó Harry, que estaba harto de que Louis actuara así, como si ahora fuera mejor, como si odiara ese pasado que era suyo, también, que era de los dos.

 

─¡Louise no conoce su historia! Tampoco nosotros, ni sabemos el nombre, puta madre, Ha—

 

Louis se mordió la lengua; tuvo que tomar aire, y tranquilizarse para acomodar las ideas.

 

─Rulitos, esto está mal. Su mamá debe estar desesperada, buscándola.

 

─Su mamá... —Quiso explicarle Harry, pero Louis lo interrumpió.

 

─Su mamá era un víctima también.

 

Harry ya no volvió a decir nada. En cambio miró afuera, pensó en la niña en brazos del Irlandés, en lo fuerte que la estaría abrazando ahora si la tuviera en brazos.

 

Quizá fueron las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, las que lograron que Louis bajara un cambio. Que respirara hondo y que cuando volviera a hablarle, lo hiciera con la mirada tierna y azul de siempre, con la voz amable y generosa.

 

─Somos niños ─le explicó─, no somos padres, no somos… No estamos listos para ocuparnos de esto, ¿Qué hubieses hecho si no estuviera yo? ¿Qué hubiese pasado con Louise?

 

Ni Harry ni el Irlandés dijeron nada en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos atinó tampoco a intentar bajar del auto, aunque llevaban en la estación de servicios ya varios minutos.

 

Louis apoyó la cabeza en el volante, volvió a apretarlo con fuerza y Harry recordó aquella noche, en ese mismo lugar, aquel abrazo que había esperado tantos años sin saberlo.

 

─No los delataré, ¿está bien? Sólo, prométeme que pensarás en eso y que… Me buscarás si necesitas algo, si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa. Los ayudaré, ¿Si?

 

─Gracias ─dijo el Irlandés, porque Harry no encontraba las palabras.

 

Simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se bajó del auto. Mientras caminaban hacia la esquina, Louis seguía allí, con la cabeza sobre el volante, apretándolo entre sus dedos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos, aunque ellos no podían verlo.

 

─¿Deberíamos correr? ─preguntó el rubio apenas doblaron la esquina. Y Harry, aunque estaba muy, muy triste, sonrió.

 

─No ─le dijo─, no nos seguirá.

 

Llegaron al galpón con una bolsa llena remedios, pañales, leche, ropa y abrigos, que Louis les había dado (había en ella talles más grandes de los de Louise, también, como si él hubiese pensado en los demás niños, que ni siquiera conocía, cuando decidió destruir su tarjeta de crédito).

 

A Harry le llamó la atención que Gemma no estuviera en la entrada, esperándolos, preguntando por Louise, pero le bastó un instante para descubrir por qué. Al principio se asustó, porque allí al fondo, cerca del fuego, además de Gemma, Cachorro y los niños, había cuatro hombres.

 

Después, a medida que se acercaba, el miedo se fue, aunque sea por un rato.

 

─¿Papá? ─preguntó, sorprendido, tanto que dejó la bolsa caer en el suelo. Los otros tres hombres empezaron a reír, ruidosa, estrepitosamente.

 

─No soy “Papá” ya, Rulitos ─dijo Nick, acercándose a él para ofrecerle un abrazo.

 

Harry lo aceptó, casi pasivamente. Notó las ropas más lindas, notó que no era tan alto como solía parecerle, y que estaba mucho más flaco también.

 

Pero era otra la cosa que se sentía rara, aunque no podía ponerle nombre ahora.

 

─¿Por qué no? ─susurró aún envuelto en su abrazo, confundido. Todos los eventos de esa noche eran mucho para él. Se sentía mareado, perdido.

 

─Bueno, no tengo hijos, así que… ─bromeó y los otros tres se rieron obedientemente.

 

Gemma se acercó al Irlandés, tomó a Louise en brazos. Cuando Harry la miró vio el rostro opaco de su hermana, y volvió a sentir miedo. Intentó buscar su mirada, pero ella no quitaba la vista de la bebé.

 

─Dejame presentarte, Rulitos, ellos son Ryan, Phillip y Gus ─los señaló uno a uno. A Harry le costaba trabajo prestarles atención, recordar los nombres: Gemma no lo había mirado a los ojos, y eso lo preocupaba─. Y yo soy Nick y ya.

 

Eso último llamó su atención.

 

─Pero ese es tu nombre, ¿no es peligroso usar tu nombre? ─murmuró.

 

─Nadie sabe mi apellido, así que es lo mismo ─explicó encogiéndose de hombros─, siendo sinceros, ni yo lo sé, a esta altura.

 

Los cuatro idiotas rieron otra vez, pero la voz fría de Gemma logró que el silencio se tragara sus risas.

 

─Es Grimshaw. Nick Grimshaw ─dijo.

 

Harry observó a Nick, al gesto raro que hizo, a la mirada fija en su hermana y ese chistido que salió de su boca cuando intentó limpiarse los dientes con la lengua.

 

─Bueno, tú lo recuerdas ─dijo Nick, y sonrió. En seguida volvió la vista a Harry─. Estás muy bien, Rulitos, te ves bien, más alto, más hombre ─bromeó. Harry sonrió, un poco apenado, ganándose un comentario más de Nick─, aunque esos hoyuelos en los cachetes, esos seguirán ahí para siempre, ¿eh…?

 

─¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa ropa nueva, Rulitos? ─preguntó de lleno uno de los idiotas saboreando su nombre con un tono extraño (Harry creía que era el tal Gus).

 

─Robé una tarjeta de crédito ─se apresuró a mentir, venía planeándolo desde que se bajó del auto con una bolsa enorme que despertaría preguntas.

 

Nick lo festejó, ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada furiosa de parte de Gemma y la risa obediente de sus amigos.

 

─Siempre tuviste una muñeca excelente ─recordó casi inflándose de orgullo─, ¿O no, Mamá? ¿O no que Rulitos siempre fue bueno para robar?

 

Gemma no contestó.

 

─Tu hermana está un poco enojada conmigo, no sé si porque me fui o porque volví ─le dijo Nick a Harry, abrazándolo bien fuerte por los hombros, en un susurro exagerado que se dejó oír en el silencio brutal del galpón.

 

─Porque volviste ─respondió Gemma en seguida, aferrando a Louise en brazos─, con tres drogadictos idiotas a un lugar lleno de niños.

 

Los “idiotas” chiflaron a coro, y luego estallaron en carcajadas. Nick, simplemente, meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

 

─Tienen que admitir que es una descripción muy precisa ─bromeó.

 

─Un poco irrespetuosa ─opinó uno de los idiotas, distinto al que le habló a Harry.

 

─Pero precisa. Mamá siempre fue muy justa con las palabras ─dijo─. No te preocupes, seremos más que cuidadosos con los niños.

 

─No sé de donde sacas la idea de que puedes quedarte aquí ─insistió Gemma, poniéndose de pie. Louise se aferró a ella en sus brazos, se hundió como no se hundía nunca en brazos de Harry, o del Irlandés.

 

─¿Vas a echarnos así nomas? ¿A la calle en invierno?

 

─No pueden quedarse aquí, Nick. Hay niños.

 

─Puedo verlo perfectamente, no soy  _idiota_ ─dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, y dando un paso adelante hacia ella.

 

Gemma le mantuvo la mirada, no dio ni un paso atrás.

 

─Veo que hay 4 niños, una bebé, tres adolescentes y un adulto responsable aquí. Ya no tienes 12 ─le explicó, casi como una advertencia. Harry también dio un paso al frente entonces, se puso al lado de su hermana.

 

Nick lo miró divertido, y sonrió.

 

─No te preocupes, Rulitos, no es nada, en serio, sólo quiero recordarle a tu hermana que así como ella recuerda mi apellido yo recuerdo el de ella, y sé que ya tiene más de 18. Edad más que suficiente para beber, para votar…

 

─Para ir a la cárcel ─agregó Gus.

 

─¡Hey! ─el Irlandés se acercó también, sacando pecho, y poniéndose del otro lado de Gemma.

 

Y Harry sacaba pecho, y mantenía la mirada, pero le temblaban las rodillas enteras.

 

─Basta, chicos, basta ─dijo Nick, y dio un paso atrás, levantando las manos y pidiendo paz─. Stop, stop ─bromeó, y los idiotas le hicieron caso, y retrocedieron─, no hay que pelear, podemos llevarnos bien. Nos hemos llevado de maravillas por tanto tiempo, ¿por qué debería eso cambiar?

 

Hasta Cachorro se puso de pie, apoyó la mano en la espalda de Gem, dándole fuerza. Ella seguía quieta, conteniendo las lágrimas y aferrándose a Louise.

 

─Miren, nosotros necesitamos un lugar donde estar, y ustedes nos necesitan a nosotros porque, a que no sabes qué,  _Gemma_  ─dijo Nick─, hacemos mucho más dinero del que hacíamos antes, y tú  _necesitas_  dinero, necesitas ropa para los niños, y comidas saludables y remedios para la bebé, que… ¿Qué tenía, Rulitos? ─le pregunta.

 

Gemma volvió la mirada a Harry, finalmente, después de mucho tiempo. Lucía cansada, asustada.

 

─Está anémica, baja en vitaminas ─balbuceó en voz baja, como si quisiera que sólo su hermana lo oyera.

 

─Bueno podemos comprarle todas las vitaminas que necesite ─los interrumpió Nick─. Rulitos no podrá robar una tarjeta de crédito todos los días.

 

Se hizo silencio otra vez, en el galpón. Ni Harry ni Gemma se quitaban la mirada el uno del otro, como si sostuvieran una conversación en silencio.

 

─Los necesitamos, Gem ─insistió Nick poniendo cara de cachorrito─, y ustedes nos necesitan a nosotros.

 

Gemma finalmente agachó la mirada.

 

─Está bien, pero mantengan su mierda lejos de los niños y no hagan nada estúpido ─se resignó, más convencida por la mirada de su hermano que por los argumentos de Nick.

 

Nick sonrió.

─No te preocupes ─le dijo─, fumaremos afuera.


	7. La vuelta de papá

Las cosas habían cambiado bastante en el galpón desde la llegada de Nick. Todo se había vuelto una pizca más lúgubre, silencioso, húmedo. Porque sí, había más comida, más abrigo, más leña, pero también había de vez en cuando alguno de los idiotas sentado pálido y sudoroso en alguna de las sillas, mirando el vacío y consumiéndose lentamente quien sabe por qué sustancia. También estaba Nick que a veces era simpático, comprador, generoso, como siempre, y otras su mirada daba miedo, y parecía ausente, como colgado entre este mundo y otro más.

 

Ya no llamaban a esos tres “idiotas”, ni siquiera en broma, ni siquiera a sus espaldas. Eran un trío bastante escalofriante, especialmente cuando Nick no estaba cerca. No habían lastimado a nadie, pero no dejaban de responder con amenazas cubiertas de bromas ante cualquier gesto de disconformadidad.

 

Daban miedo.

 

Harry y Cachorro seguían en las calles, robando, pero la mayor parte del dinero entraba por parte de los otros. Bastante dinero.  _Mucho_. Suficiente para que todos los niños tuvieran varias mudas de ropa, y comieran 3 comidas al día.

 

Nick hasta había comprado un par de juegos de mesas para los niños, y libros de cuentos. El irlandés ya casi que ni debía buscar leña, porque los chicos nuevos la traían al final del día, y en cambio se quedaba a ayudar a Gemma, a acompañarla para que no esté sola. No era el único que a veces temía por ella.

 

Quizá, porque había miedo en su mirada y su voz, últimamente. Y duda, e inseguridad.

 

Después del encontronazo de la primera noche, Harry había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Nick en más de una ocasión. Al principio con cierto recelo, porque aún había muchas cosas en el que habían cambiado, pero a medida que las charlas se sucedieron, Harry volvió, poco a poco, a reconocerlo.

 

Entonces sí le habló francamente, expresó aunque fuera en parte su preocupación.

 

─Mira, entiendo a tu hermana, ¿Ok? Quiere cuidarlos, pero yo te prometo que puedo cuidarlos mejor, ¿sí?

 

Últimamente Nick hablaba como si siempre estuviera exasperado, apurado, aunque estuviera sentado en la vereda con un cigarrillo temblando en su mano sin nada más por hacer en el día. Aunque Harry le hablara con su letargo usual, aunque le había preguntado si estaba libre antes de sentarse a su lado.

 

─Es decir, no puedo con esas cosas de sentimientos, y consejos ─continuó después de darle una larga pitada al cigarro─. Honestamente aún hoy no entiendo la menstruación y no quiero hacerlo, así que por favor que ninguna niña venga con preguntas ─explicó, ganándose de Harry una sonrisa cómplice─, ´pero puedo traer dinero y comida y ropa, y ustedes necesitan las dos cosas, ¿Eh? Y Gemma no puede sola.

 

─La trataste mal Papá—Nick… ─dijo Harry, y se corrigió otra vez─. Nick.

 

─Ya no lo haré más ─prometió. Algo en su mirada de borrego le recordó al Nick que él había conocido, a ese al que podía llamar Papá sin que él se preocupara por qué pensarían su trío de imbéciles. Algo en esa mirada era un ruego de disculpas, al que Harry no pudo rehusarse─. Necesitaba convencerla, Harry, estaba desesperado.

 

─¿Puedes, por favor llamarme…? Tú sabes... ─le pidió Harry, porque él no estaba avergonzado de su apodo, porque aún quería a ese Nick de antes, aún confiaba en él y en sus normas de seguridad. Confiaba mucho más en él que en el nuevo, delgado, pálido, cambiante. Aún a pesar de que la mirada de borrego era la misma de siempre.

 

─¡Rulitos! Sí, lo siento ─se rascó la cabeza, un poco nervioso.

 

Le dio otra pitada profunda al cigarro, el humo negro se escabulló apenas por la comisura de sus labios, y a Harry lo angustió un poco verlo absorber tan desesperado la bocanada, verlo chuponear el filtro como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo angustió más esa mirada que pedía disculpas, por todo: por maltratar a Gemma, por estar tan flaco, por fumar de ese modo, por hacer que Harry sintiera algo de lástima por él.

 

─Mira, Rulitos, adoro a tu hermana, lo sabes. Siempre la quise, y sabes que siempre nos llevamos como perros y gatos, pero está bien, somos así, ¿Ok? Es nuestra relación. Lo juro, no le haría daño.

 

Harry miró alrededor, no había visto al trío de imbéciles en un buen rato, pero eran como babosas, silenciosas, arrastradas. Nunca se sabía en qué momento podían aparecer a la vuelta de la esquina. Por eso, aunque estaban solos en la vereda, aunque no había nadie más cerca, Harry se acercó a Nick para susurrarle la pregunta:

 

─¿Y qué con los otros?

 

Nick dio una nueva pitada, igual de desesperada que la anterior. Esta vez el humo se escabulló un poco más, porque medio sonreía. Y Harry reconoció esa sonrisa, de siempre, de años atrás, pero en vez de tranquilizarlo lo asustó un poco.

 

─Bueno, es cierto que son un poco idiotas ─admitió casi en un susurro, acercándose aún más a él, aunque ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca. Harry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ni por un segundo, estudiándolo para descubrir si lo que decía era verdad, si podía confiar en su palabra. Y no, no pudo─. Pero, ¡Hey! Me hacen caso y no les harán daño tampoco.

 

No pudo creerle, pero Harry hizo de cuenta que sí.

 

Era más fácil que vivir con el corazón en la boca, que volver asustado a su casa, temeroso, inquieto. Era sencillo creerle a Nick, pensar que todo estaría bien cuando volviera cada vez que él y Cachorro salían por la mañana a trabajar.

 

Aunque se prometía que sí, que le creía, que Nick no dejaría que nada le sucediera a él, ni a los niños, ni a Gemma, evitaba lo más que podía la compañía de esos tres. Eran delgados, y parecían enfermos, y a veces ni podían moverse bien, pero también escalofriantes, erráticos, sorpresivos.

 

No era el único que los evitaba. El único momento en que estaban todos juntos era a la cena. Después, con distintas excusas, que los chicos estaban aburridos, que estaban cansados, que hacía frío, todos menos ellos se iban a la estufa, a jugar a las cartas, a conversar de cosas ligeras, a hacer de cuenta que no había en ese galpón nadie más que ellos. Harry había descubierto, más de una vez, la mirada ofendida de Nick cuando se levantaban de la mesa.

 

Louise estaba mejor, tomaba los medicamentos y la leche, y la mantenían abrigada, limpia, seca. Nick le había comprado una cuna, y sábanas, y ese día había vuelto con un montón de caramelos para los otros niños para que no estén celosos.

 

Era cierto que lo necesitaban. Louise lo necesitaba al menos. Además, pensó Harry, así no tenía que volver a recurrir a Louis, porque realmente no quería hacerlo.

 

Esas últimas discusiones con él le habían dolido y mucho. No sólo Louis los había dejado, no sólo ni los había buscado ni los había extrañado, sino que ahora además se sentía con el derecho de decirles cómo debían hacer las cosas.

 

Lo raro es que a pesar de eso, de que Harry no quería necesitar de él, de que estaba enojado y frustrado y dolido, también se había visto tentado muchas veces de volver a esa plaza donde se lo había cruzado por primera vez, o pasear por su vecindario, o tocar a su puerta.

 

Lo necesitaba, mierda. Ahora más que nunca.

 

Y aparentemente Louis lo necesitaba también, porque una tarde, varias semanas después de la última vez que se vieron, cuando Harry volvía al galpón luego de un largo día de trabajo, al pasar frente a la estación de servicio de siempre, vio el Mercedes estacionado, y a un chico guapo y de gorro de lana durmiendo sobre el volante.

 

Podría haber seguido de largo, Louis jamás se daría por enterado. Si lo que tanto quería era esconderse, más valía ignorarlo. Sin embargo, Harry se acercó al auto y golpeó sonoramente el vidrio con los nudillos.

 

Louis se despertó asustado, pero apenas lo vio sonrió. Harry veía sus labios moverse pero no supo de la cantidad de insultos que soltaba hasta que Louis bajo la ventanilla.

 

─¡Puta madre! Haz, casi me das un infarto… Sube al auto.

 

Harry sonreía, como un idiota. Estaba realmente feliz de volver a verlo, agradablemente sorprendido de saber que Louis no estaba enojado, que lo estaba buscando, que lo había esperado. Era como si de a poco se borrara ese enojo que llevaba por varias semanas, como si pudiera olvidarse, de a ratos, de que Louis había dejado atrás, muy atrás, esa vida que compartió con él una vez.

 

No necesitó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Mientras daba la vuelta al auto, miró alrededor, y al no ver a nadie, subió.

─Vamos un poco más lejos, Lou, tengo algo que contarte ─le pidió una vez que estuvo sentado.

 

El bar en el que habían charlado por primera vez después de tantos años estaba bastante lejos de la casa de Harry. Era un viaje de 30 minutos, fácil, y Louis se estaba esforzando por estirarlo lo más que podía. Era tonto, pensó Harry, porque esta vez él no tenía ningún apuro por irse.

 

Realmente lo había extrañado, aunque odiaba tener que admitirlo, y además tenía un montón de buenas razones para no querer volver pronto al galpón. Esas buenas razones eran cuatro, Nick y los otros tres perros falderos que llevaba con él a todas partes.

 

Louis volvió a invitarle un sánguche, que Harry aceptó gustoso, y sobre un par de gaseosas y sonrisas agradables, se pusieron a conversar. Lo primero que preguntó fue sobre el estado de Louise, si aún tenían remedios, si necesitaban algo más. Fue el pie que Harry necesitaba para contarle las buenas nuevas.

 

Bah, “buenas”.

 

─De hecho ─dijo después de darle el último bocado al sánguche y pasar las migas con un largo sorbo de gaseosa─. De hecho por ahora estamos bastante bien. Papá— Nick ─se corrigió en seguida, aún le costaba quitarse la costumbre de llamarlo así─, Nick volvió, tiene dinero.

 

─¿Nick? ─preguntó Louis, un poco sorprendido─, ¿Nick? ¿El Nick de los apodos, que planeaba los robos, el que…?

 

Harry asintió silenciosamente.

 

─¿Y está todo bien? Porque ese tipo siempre fue un poco idiota ─comentó un tanto preocupado.

 

─Todo está bien ─mintió Harry entre carcajadas. No podía evitar sonreír, porque aunque sonaba tonto, recién ahora y después de este reencuentro, podía entender del todo porque Gemma siempre quiso tanto a Louis, y lo extrañó tanto cuando se fue. Eran, en cierto modo, bastante parecidos.

 

Louis se mordió el labio, conteniéndose de hacer nuevas preguntas.

 

─Bueno definitivamente estás mejor, no estás comiendo desesperadamente ─le concedió cuando vio a Harry terminar de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta y dejarla hecha un bolló en la mesa, con ese gesto de estoy lleno que tan pocas veces le había visto.

 

─Estoy un poco nervioso ─respondió el de rulos. Su mirada verde estaba fija en los ojos de Louis, y aunque él no llegó a formularle la pregunta (“¿por qué?”), Harry la respondió─. ¿Por qué estabas en el barrio, Llouis? ─le recriminó. Con la mano derecha se corrió el flequillo del rosto, sin quitarle ni por un segundo la mirada de encima─. No puedes ir allí, no pueden verte, ni Gemma, ni, ni… ¿Y que estabas buscando? Te dije que no me busques.

 

Era raro porque aunque tenía todos los motivos para estar enojado, Harry estaba más bien contento de saber que Louis había ido por él. Lo que le caminaba por las venas, esta vez, no era enojo, sino miedo.

 

─Realmente lo siento ─se disculpó Louis en seguida, escondiendo la mirada y rascándose la cabeza─. Es que… Encontré algo, y pensé que necesitabas verlo, pero ahora no sé… No sé cómo decírtelo.

 

En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que en la billetera de Louis, sobre la mesa, además de dinero ─mucho dinero─ había un papel blanco doblado en cuatro. Los dedos de Louis lo extrajeron cuidadosamente, y casi con miedo, pidiendo perdón, lo llevaron hasta el centro de la mesa.

 

La mano se quedó allí, sin embargo, sobre el papel. Y Harry lo observó, sin decir nada, mientras Louis seguía hablando. No sabía por qué, aunque lo entendería pronto, pero no quería, todavía, tomar el papel entre sus manos.

 

En los pocos minutos que le siguieron a ese momento, Louis aturdió a Harry con explicaciones, haciéndole de la cabeza un remolino. Había entrado al sitio de  **missingchildren** , había visto una foto de Louise, había descubierto mucho sobre ella. Toda la información que necesitan saber está en ese papel, su nombre, su edad, su cumpleaños.

─Sobre todo ─dijo Louis─, la información de contacto con su familia ─Tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando─. La están buscando, Harry, y te lo juro,  _te prometo_ , que será bien cuidada.

 

Harry asintió, sin decir ni una palabra.

 

─No voy a denunciarlos, pero… Por favor ─le pidió, y Harry respondió balbuceando un  _sí_  que no impidió que Louis siguiera hablando─,  _por favor_ , piénsenlo.

 

La conversación no duró mucho más que eso. Los subtes no pasaban a toda hora, y Harry realmente no quería que Louis vuelva a pasar por allí, ni por la estación deservicio, ni por esa zona de la ciudad.

 

Así que tomó el papel doblado, sin abrirlo, y lo guardó en su bolsillo junto a las promesas de tenerlo en cuenta, de pensar al respecto.

 

Después de despedirse de Louis, y en el camino a casa, Harry no pudo evitar juguetear con el papel doblado, pensar en Louise, en lo que había prometido. Pensar en si debía confiar en Louis, en ese Louis que era tan distinto y tan igual al que había conocido cuando era niño.

 

Aún pensaba en eso, llegando al galpón, cuando un hombre, o una sombra, lo acorraló a empujones contra el húmedo paredón de una fábrica abandonada.

 

─Robar una puta tarjeta por favor ─balbuceó el tipo desparramando aliento a alcohol sobre su cuello. No tenía fuerza, y Harry podía empujarlo tranquilamente, pero era pesado, y más grande que él. Le bastó unos segundos más darse cuenta de que no era un desconocido, de que era el amigo de Nick, Gus.

 

─¿Qué mierda…? ─susurró un poco asustado.

 

─El pequeño Rulitos consigue ropa y comida chupando vergas, ¿eh? ─le escupió en el rostro.

 

Estaba cerca de él, muy cerca, y aún en la oscuridad de la noche ahora Harry podía ver que el blanco de sus ojos ya no era tan blanco, que el rostro anunciaba muchos más años de los que tenía, que los labios húmedos dejaban ver que había bebido mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

 

─Aléjate ─le dijo, asustado, empujándolo. Quizá fue demasiado suave, porque aún borracho y consumido quién sabe por qué, Gus apenas si dio unos pasos atrás, sin caer al suelo, aunque tambaleándose. Parecía el fuego de una vela, moviéndose erráticamente en su lugar, de lado a lado, incapaz de controlarse.

 

Gus, sacó entonces algo del bolsillo. Algo pequeño y peligroso, que brillaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

 

─¡Hey! ─Nick los interrumpió─, ¿qué putas estás haciendo, Gus?

 

─Rulitos aquí chupa vergas por dinero, Nick ─le explicó a los gritos agitando el filoso cuchillo en el aire.

 

─¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ─explicó Harry aún asustado. Se alejó de Gus y su cuchillo unos pasos más, porque le daba miedo su mirada perdida y el modo extraño en que se movía.

 

─ _Te vi_ … Te vi subirte al auto de ese chico ─le dijo, señalándolo, amenazándolo con el cuchillo y mostrando los dientes al hablar─, ¿o vas a decirme que tienes amigos con autos cero kilómetros?

 

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y muy, muy nervioso. Lo peor es que sabía que eso no ayudaría a escaparse de la situación, y que aunque Nick sabía que Harry no haría  _eso_ , ahora seguramente lo miraba esperando por una respuesta.

 

─Pero no… Mierda, Nick, no estaba… ─le explicó, girándose hacia él. Nick lo miraba, expectante, y algo en su mirada le daba un poco de miedo─. No estaba chupando… No…

 

─¿Con quién estabas, Harry? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ─preguntó Nick, y esta vez Harry se asustó en serio, más aún que con el sorpresivo empujón de Gus, y con el cuchillo que brillaba esa noche sostenido por su mano. Nunca, en su vida, había visto a Nick tan tenebroso─. ¿Con quién estabas hablando, Harry?

 

─Con nadie ─mintió.

 

─Era un auto fantasma ─Gus estaba borracho y alternaba entre gritos histéricos y carcajadas.

 

─¿Fuiste con la policía Harry?

 

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ─dijo, pero Nick se acercaba su mirada era escalofriante─: Era Louis, Nick. Era Louis.  _Mierda_.

 

Agachó la cabeza, se tironeó de los rulos para tranquilizarse. El corazón le latía rápido, por el miedo, por la culpa, por saber que el secreto que más quería proteger había salido ahora a la luz, y que ya no podía hacer nada para volver a esconderlo.

 

─Me lo encontré hace unas semanas y… Cuando Louise se enfermó fue al único al que pude pedirle ayuda, y ahora…  _Mierda_ , ahora me dio un papel que encontró, es sobre Louise, dice que tiene su verdadero nombre y que su familia la busca y que…

 

─¿Louis?

 

Harry asintió.

 

─¿Louis, el que estaba con nosotros?

 

─Louis maneja un puto mercedes ─comentó Gus reposando cansado sobre la pared.

 

─Sí ─respondió Harry y buscó el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo como prueba. Cuando lo abrió, los ojos celestes de Louise lo miraron fijo.

 

Lux.

 

Su verdadero nombre era Lux.

 

─¿Lux, eh? ─Nick miró el papel de refilón, pero no le prestó atención─, así que te encontraste con Louis… ¿Lo sabe tu hermana?

 

Su mirada no era ya tan atemorizante, pero tampoco era la misma amable y comprensiva que Harry recordaba. Ese nuevo Nick todavía le ponía los pelos de punta, todavía no lograba entenderlo del todo.

 

─No, no se lo dije ─explicó encogiéndose de hombros─, no pensaba volver a verlo hasta que pasó lo de Louise.

 

Nick lo tomó por los hombros y lo acompañó en un abrazo camino al galpón. Era mucho más alto que Harry, y su brazo sobre el hombro le quedaba cómodo, como un abrigo, pero esta vez Harry no encontró comodidad en ese gesto, sino que más bien lo sintió pesado, opresivo, sobre él.

 

─Tú, Gus, vomita o algo, estás hecho un desastre. Y guarda ese cuchillo ─le reclamó al idiota, mientras seguía alejándose del lugar, llevando a Harry consigo.

 

─Grandes tipos, tus amigos ─balbuceó Harry mientras se alejaban de Gus.

 

─Son un poco paranoicos, pero no se volverá a sobrepasar ─Harry estaba incómodo. Muy incómodo─. Sabes, Harry, creo que no deberíamos decirle a Gemma sobre Louis. O sobre Lux.

 

─Sí, pienso lo mismo ─admitió Harry─. No pienso volver a verlo de todas formas, ya le dije que no venga por aquí otra vez, es mejor mientras menos sepa de nosotros.

 

─¿Sabe del galpón?

 

─No, la vez pasada nos dejó aquí a unas cuadras, no le dije en dónde queda.

 

─Bien…  _Bien_ … No se lo digas, tampoco ─le advirtió Nick. Harry lo miró, confundido. El brazo de él sobre el hombro todavía le pesaba.

 

─No voy a decirle nada, Nick, no voy a verlo otra vez ─prometió.

 

─¿Por qué no? Son amigos, lo eran al menos. Deberías verlo, Harry, de vez en cuando ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros, apretándolo aún más fuerte en ese abrazo tan molesto.

 

Y otra vez, sin saber bien por qué, Harry tuvo miedo.


	8. Como avioncitos de papel

Harry realmente tenía que dejar de actuar tan sospechoso. La gente en las calles lo miraba con recelo, cuestionando sus ropas viejas, su porte encorvado. Era difícil pasar desapercibido en los barrios caros.

 

¡Cómo desearía poder haberse encontrado con Louis en el parque! Pero por más que había intentado pasar tardes enteras allí, en ese lugar donde lo había vuelto a ver, no había rastros de Louis y a Harry no le quedó otra opción que ir a buscarlo.

 

A su barrio caro de casas todas distintas las unas a las otras, lujosas, estrepitosas. Harry sabía que no encajaba allí, en ese mundo del que Louis era parte, en ese barrio en donde la gente a esas horas de la mañana salía al mundo para ir a trabajar. En algún lugar, le molestaba tener que ser un invitado en territorio de Louis, le molestaba porque al fin de cuentas habían sido dueños del mismo hogar por tantos años, que parecía una burla que las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto.

 

Pero esta vez no era tiempo de pensar en eso. No. Era tiempo de encontrar a Louis, de hablar con él. Y por suerte, justo antes de que Harry doblara la esquina hasta su departamento, Louis que esperaba en el semáforo con su uniforme de colegio y su Mercedes lustroso, lo llamó.

 

Harry sonrió, contento y aliviado. Nada lo hacía sentir mejor que ver a Louis sonreír.

 

.

 

Se suponía que Harry tenía que estar robando en algún lugar, juntando dinero para la comida de los niños, pero en cambio estaba allí, en ese parque en la otra punta de la ciudad, con Louis, que se suponía que debía estar en la escuela, haciendo lo que fuera que hacían las personas en las escuelas.

 

Ninguno de los dos había hecho la pregunta en voz alta, ni habían respondido explicando de qué se escondían, por qué estaban los dos tan lejos de casa. En cambio estaban recostados en el césped, el uno al lado del otro, mirando las nubes y compartiendo un tímido pero cómodo silencio.

 

De vez en cuando Harry giraba la cabeza y miraba a Louis, y tomaba consciencia de que parte de ese calor que sentía no era el sol gigante brillando sobre ellos, ni el café que todavía le calentaba el estómago, sino la cercanía de él, a su lado.

 

En una de esas veces, Louis se giró también, le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió, pero parecía un poco triste, como si supiera todo lo que navegaba por la mente de Harry.

 

─Tengo algo que mostrarte ─le dijo. Sin mediar otra explicación se reincorporó y sentado empezó a quitarse una cadenita que colgaba del cuello.

 

Dudó un momento antes de dárselo a Harry, y él aprovechó ese instante para reincorporarse también, sentarse cómodo a su lado. Louis tragó saliva sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la cadenita plateada tambaleándose en el aire, y la depositó con ternura en las palmas anchasde Harry extendidas hacia arriba.

 

─Te lo compré, para tu cumpleaños ─explicó. Harry no necesitó preguntar para  _qué_  cumpleaños, la mirada de Louis le decía todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que simplemente se conformó con tomar la cadenita entre sus manos, observar el plateado avioncito de papel que pendía de ella─. Nunca pude dártela, hasta ahora.

 

Harry sabía de un montón de preguntas que quería hacerle, que había querido hacerle todo ese tiempo. Primero y principal, qué había pasado ese día, por qué se fue y por qué no volvió, por qué no intentó buscarlo todo ese tiempo, por qué no pudo explicarle o decirle adiós. Sin embargo, ver el avioncito de papel pequeñito suspendido en su mano, le dibujó una sonrisa y le hizo olvidar de todas las demás preguntas, para ponerle sólo una en los labios.

 

─¿Por qué un avioncito de papel? ─preguntó, y levantó la mirada. Se encontró de nuevo con los ojos azules de Louis brillando por el sol y las lágrimas contenidas.  _Era como si supiera_ , pensó Harry.

 

─Porque simboliza viajar… Y la infancia… Y… No lo sé, era bonito ─mintió Louis. Sin embargo, ante la opaca reacción de Harry, al ver el modo en que su mirada se apagó, y su pecho tembló en un suspiro, no se pudo contener de decirle la verdad─. Y porque traía buenos recuerdos, supongo.

 

xxx

 

No había nadie en el parque, porque era mediodía y la gente rica seguro andaba comiendo en restós carísimos. El parque era muy distinto a aquel en el que intercambiarían avioncitos de papel por un abrazo de despedida, dentro de muchos, muchos años. Este parque era húmedo, medio pobretón, lleno de estudiantes en sus recesos y paseadores de perros.

 

Harry y Louis estaban, sí, en la misma posición. Echados en el césped, mirando las nubes, hablando sin cesar como siempre que estaban juntos. Era un día ventoso, y las nubes se movían rápidas en el cielo, dibujando y desdibujando figuras mucho antes de que los dos pudieran encontrarlas.

 

─Lou ─dijo Harry, y tomó aire antes de seguir hablando. Bastó eso para que Louis supiera que Harry estaba a punto de decir algo importante, o al menos algo de lo que había estado pensando un tiempo. En general a Harry se le atoraban las palabras en la boca, las soltaba una atrás de la otra sin siquiera saber de qué estaba hablando. Cuando hablaba pausado, con calma, era porque le había llevado un buen rato descifrar como decirlo, y no solía tomarse el trabajo de hacerlo, en esas épocas.

 

─¿Qué pasa? ─le preguntó, girando la cabeza en el césped para darle una compañera mirada de apoyo.

 

─La gringa intentó darme un beso, el otro día ─le explicó, y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas otra vez─, ¡pero logré escaparme! ─aclaró en seguida.

 

Louis sonrió y volvió a dirigir la mirada al cielo, a las nubes que dibujaban sinsentidos sobre el lienzo azul.

 

─Siempre anda tratando de dar besos, ¡es tan molesto! ─comentó. Antes de que Harry volviera a abrir la boca y lograra decir eso que había querido decirle antes, el viento trajo una hoja a su rostro, y todos sus pensamientos se distrajeron un momento.

 

─¡Oh! Louis ─exclamó contento y se sentó para ver bien el papel. Era lo suficientemente grande y colorido, para pedirle a Louis que le hiciera otro─. Muéstrame otra vez ─le pidió.

 

Louis se sentó en el suelo, resignado. También un poco indignado, porque ese “muéstrame” era una mentira, porque Harry no le estaba pidiendo  _aprender_  a hacer avioncitos de papel, quería que Louis se los hiciera cada vez, para que él pudiera luego jugar con ellos.

 

─Hay mucho viento, no va a volar ─le advirtió mientras lo armaba, con cierta torpeza, y aunque era una pérdida de tiempo, porque sabía que como siempre los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en él, y no en el movimiento de sus dedos, le mostró cada pliegue, le explicó cada movimiento. Cuando estuvo hecho, se lo dio y Harry lo tomó con sus dedos regordetes y lo lanzó al aire como pudo, pero el viento, como dijo Louis, lo volteó en seguida, y cayó al suelo.

 

Harry fue a buscarlo, un poco decepcionado, y cuando volvió, y se sentó otra vez al lado de Louis, suspiró.

 

─¿Y tú la besaste, alguna vez? ─le preguntó, y Louis pensó que esa tampoco era la pregunta que Harry quería hacerle, porque seguía nervioso, y no tan expectante como lo estuviera si le estaba diciendo lo que realmente le molestaba.

 

─No ─dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó el avioncito que Harry le devolvió y lo acomodó un poco─. Tienes que tirarlo suavemente ─explicó─, si lo aprietas se dobla y ya no anda.

 

─Louis ─insistió Harry, que a esta altura ya no prestaba atención a los avioncitos, porque seguramente se acercaba a eso que quería preguntarle, y no era tan fácil distraerlo ahora─, ¿alguna vez besaste a alguien?

 

Esa, se dijo Louis, tampoco era la pregunta que quería hacerle.

 

─No ─respondió. El silencio de Harry fue tan prolongado que tuvo que continuar su explicación─. Se ve raro, porque es tu boca y es… La boca de otra persona.

 

─Sí, pero todos lo hacen ─le retrucó Harry. Muchos recuerdos se agolparon en la mente de ambos, de pasar por plazas y ver parejas metiéndose las lenguas hasta la garganta, de chicos en las puertas de la escuela, de actores de telenovelas en las vidrieras de las tiendas

 

─¿Y? ─inquirió Louis.

 

Harry tenía las mejillas rojas.

 

─Que… A lo mejor sólo es feo si lo hace la Gringa ─confesó. A Louis también se le pusieron los cachetes rojos, aunque no entendía bien por qué─. Quizá ella no sabe hacerlo bien…

 

─¿Te besó? ─preguntó finalmente entendiendo algo de lo que ocultaba Harry─, ¿te atrapó?

 

Harry asintió, un poco avergonzado. Y Louis realmente sabía que no debe reírse, pero no pudo evitarlo.

 

─¡Basta! ─protestó el de rulos, y le tiro por la cabeza el arrugado avión de papel.

 

─Lo siento… ─se disculpó Louis, y tragó saliva porque algo feo y molesto le pesaba en la garganta─. ¿Cómo estuvo?

 

─Mal… ─respondió en seguida─, me lleno la cara de baba, y tenía gusto amargo como… ¿Alguna vez lamiste una moneda?

 

─Puaj ─el gesto de Louis le ganó a Harry una sonrisa─. ¿Por qué se besa la gente, entonces? ─preguntó, casi al aire.

 

─Bueno, yo creo… ─dijo Harry, y otra vez los cachetes rojos, rojos, y las manos jugueteaban nerviosas sobre la camiseta de algodón. Eso era lo que quería decirle, adivinó Louis, eso era lo que había estado pensando tanto tiempo, lo que lo hacía hablar lentamente, pausado─: Que quizá si hay gente que sabe rico, quizá…

 

_Bum, bum, bum._

 

El corazón le latía rapidísimo a Louis, sentía el bombeo en las venas, que le movía los dedos, que le hacía picar hasta las rodillas.

 

─Louis… ─dijo Harry y se volteó, porque había juntado el coraje para pedírselo, para decirle que realmente quería saber a qué sabía él, sobre todas las personas.

 

Pero Louis se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, y no le dejó lugar a más palabras.

 

No sabía dulce, pero sí. Sabía como el recuerdo de ese helado que Harry una vez comió, cuando era aún más niño. Estaban con Louis, en un parque, y se compraron dos porque total habían tenido un botín excelente ese día y nadie tenía que saberlo. Harry no había vuelto a tomar otro jamás, pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente se le venía a la mente algo raro, que no era el sabor sino como el recuerdo de él.

 

Y Louis sabía a eso. A travesura, a dulce, a prohibido.

 

xxx

 

─No pensé que lo recordarías ─dijo Harry, volviéndose a recostar en el césped, levantando en el aire la cadenita, viéndola bailar sobre su rostro─, porque ya nunca volvimos a hablar de eso.

 

─Bueno, porque tú eras tonto, y querías contárselo a todo el mundo ─dijo Louis y se recostó a su lado. Aunque un enojo del pasado se instaló en su cabeza, porque era su secreto, porque por qué querría Harry decírselo a alguien, aun así se rio, divertido por el recuerdo de él, con sus rulos, protestando porque “no era justo”, porque era  _su_  beso también y si él quería contarlo podía hacerlo.

 

─Oh, sí… ─admitió Harry. Recordó también a Louis corriéndolo por toda la casa amenazándolo conque le pegaría si le decía a alguien.

 

Los dos guardaron silencio un buen rato, y finalmente el mayor volvió a hablar,

 

─No podría haberlo olvidado, idiota ─dijo─. Fue el primero… El primer beso.

 

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado. Miró a Louis como si no pudiera entender del todo que quería decirle.

 

─¿El primero? ─dijo─, ¿has besado a otras personas?

 

─¿Tú no? ─peguntó Louis. Algo en su mirada parecía compasión y a Harry le molestó.

 

─Bueno a la Gringa, pero intento olvidar eso, es traumático.

 

Louis estalló en carcajadas, y Harry seguía un poco ofendido, pero se rió también.

 

─¿A quién más besaste? ─insistió Harry. Louis lo miró y sí, eso en su mirada definitivamente era compasión.

 

─Algunos chicos, no sé ─dijo.

 

─¿Qué quieres decir que no sabes?

 

─Vamos, Harry, ¿en serio? ¿Vas a hacerme una escena de celos?

 

─No son celos… Es sólo que… ─Harry corrió la mirada, se sentía hasta un poco traicionado─. Es sólo que el tuyo sabía rico, no… No se me ocurrió querer cubrirlo con otro.

 

─Son sólo besos, Harry.

 

─No es sólo un beso ─protestó, ignorando el hecho de que Louis insistía en llamarlo por su nombre─.Fue el único beso, para mí.

 

Louis guardó silencio un instante, luego, entre risas, retrucó.

 

─¿Y el de la Gringa?

 

─¿Podemos olvidar ese, por favor? ─protestó, indignado de que Louis se riera tanto a su costa. Sin embargo, aunque aún estaba triste, y enojado, y confundido, se rieron los dos un buen rato, aunque a Harry todavía le picaba la piel por dentro, le pesaba el estómago, le molestaba la garganta.

 

─Es que… Fue importante para mí ─confesó, finalmente.

 

Louis se giró un poco en el césped, acercó la cabeza. Harry le devolvió la mirada, girando también la cabeza ─se sentía raro, casi como si estuvieran de vuelta en ese otro parque, como si Louis todavía tuviera siete y él todavía tuviera cuatro.

 

─Fue importante para mí también ─le dijo, con un tono de voz que simulaba una promesa─, iba a darte un avioncito de papel de regalo, ¿o no? ─Harry asintió─. Y lo guardé todo este tiempo.

 

Harry asintió, aceptando sus disculpas. Volvió a fijarse en el avioncito, ahora quieto sumergido en el abrigo de su mano.

 

─¿Puedo quedármelo? ─preguntó Harry. Louis, sin embargo, tardó un rato en contestar.

 

─No lo sé… ¿vas a irte?

 

─¿Qué tiene que ver? ─preguntó Harry, sorprendido. En serio, era como si Louis supiera.

 

─Que ese avioncito es el único recuerdo tuyo que tengo, Harry ─explicó─, que siempre lo usaba cuando me sentía solo, o… Como si no encajara en este mundo que me dieron.

 

Harry realmente deseaba poder colgar a Louis de una cadenita y llevarlo colgado del cuello, especialmente en momentos como ese, en el que lo veía tan igual al de siempre, tan fuerte y frágil al mismo tiempo, tan dulce, generoso, valiente.

 

─Sí, pero… ─dijo Harry, rogó, en cierto modo─. Pero si yo lo tuviera entonces… Sería como si tú estuvieras conmigo, siempre. Así yo podría usarlo cuando me sintiera solo.

 

Louis se acercó más a él, chocó su frente contra su hombro. No podía mirarlo ya a los ojos, no quería largarse a llorar porque entonces Louis lloraría también, y ahí sí que no podría dejarlo ir.

 

─Harry, ¿por qué viniste hoy a buscarme? ─murmuró─, no hubieses andado por el barrio si no fuera para verme, tú… Tú eres más cuidadoso… ¿Por qué viniste?

 

─Porque nos vamos ─respondió Harry, y aunque Louis no le había dicho que podía quedárselo, guardó el collar en el bolsillo.

 

Se sentía un poco culpable, porque ese Louis al que dejaba era tan frágil y temeroso como el Harry al que Louis había dejado, porque sabía de memoria todas las sensaciones que le seguían a ese abandono, porque sabía que ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos, y que cada segundo separados dolía como si le arrancaran la piel; pero también sabía que si Louis entendiera toda la situación, entendiera del Nick nuevo, de sus amigos imbéciles, de lo raros que eran, y del miedo que Harry había sentido cuando se enteraron de que Louis estaba vivo y tenía dinero, lo perdonaría por partir.

 

─Porque nos vamos, y quería decirte adiós.


	9. Camino a casa

El tren era silencioso y ruidoso a la vez. Se dejaban oír los festejos y comentarios de los chicos, pero después de ellos, de su burbuja de alegría, el resto del vagón estaba sumido en el más escalofriante silencio.

 

Mientras Harry miraba a los niños por su cabeza se cruzaban recuerdos de viajes anteriores, de aquella ansiedad y alegría que lo envolvía al viajar, de ese deseo de aventuras, de esa sensación de estar en casa siempre que el tren se sacudía sobre los rieles.

 

El traqueteo lo distraía hasta de los pensamientos más tristes, de la mirada de Gemma ─opaca, resignada, llena de miedo─, de las cosas sin decir, de ese adiós que le había martillado el alma. De a ratos hasta que le daban ganas de sonreír, como si el vagón fuera su cuna y el movimiento constante un arrullo silencioso.

 

Su hermana se echó sobre él, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Su movimiento fue tan sorpresivo que Harry supo, sin mirarla, que le habían dado ganas de llorar, que estaba ocultándose para que no viera sus lágrimas.

 

Él la acarició amablemente, aferrándola con fuerza a él por los hombros. Parecía tan pequeñita, a veces, en sus brazos.

 

Sabía que por su mente navegaban un montón de miedos; uno en particular, que los carcomía a los dos, por más irracional que fuera. Nick no podía hacerles daño, no podía hacerles nada. No sabía ni a donde iban ni como rastrearlos, porque no habían dejado pistas, ni una huella. De todas formas sabían que irse sin avisarle, sin despedirse, lo lastimaría mucho, y el nuevo Nick era tan impredecible que era difícil adivinar que reacción tendría.

 

Harry suponía que a pesar de eso, lo que más asustaba a su hermana, era no saber a dónde iban. Porque la decisión la había tomado Harry, él solo. Había sido rápido y sin mediar demasiadas palabras ─aunque él se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

 

Ese día, algo así como media hora después de que Nick y los idiotas se fueran, Harry llamó a los chicos al grito de: “¿quién tiene ganas de viajar?”, y a la mirada atónita de Gemma y el Irlandés respondió encogiéndose de brazos y respondiendo que era momento de irse.

 

El Irlandés y Cachorro estaban sentados en las bancas de enfrente, mirando por la ventana, conversando en su mundo sin preocuparse demasiado. A ojos de ellos, ese era el modo en el que se desenvolvía el mundo, nunca tomaban las decisiones, ni preguntaban dos veces cuando Gemma daba una orden. Era Mamá, al fin de cuentas.

 

Era el modo en el que se desenvolvía el mundo de todos, en ese grupo. Por eso era tan raro para los dos hermanos, porque aunque ella había dicho que sí, que era hora de partir después de un interminable debate silencioso de miradas con Harry, la decisión había sido solo suya. Y él sabía que su hermana aún no entendía del todo, sino el motivo de la partida, el destino del viaje.

 

La beba de delgado cabello rubio se despertó en brazos de Gemma, quizá sorprendida por el movimiento veloz de ella al hundirse en brazos de su hermano. Despegó con dificultad los párpados cansados y hundió las manitas en el suéter de ella.

 

Harry acarició la mejilla de la niña con ternura: parecía un ángel de piel de seda y mirada de agua, como si no fuera de ese mundo, como si existiera en otro plano.

 

─¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? ─preguntó Gemma en un murmullo. Debía hablar en serio, porque lo llamaba por su nombre en un lugar lleno de gente.

 

Harry asintió, y reposó la cabeza sobre la de su hermana a modo de caricia. Louise los miraba, con una perezosa sonrisa en los labios.

 

Era tan pequeñita…

 

─¿Por qué? ─preguntó Gemma, y tenía hasta la voz llena de lágrimas esta vez, pero seguía ocultándose de la mirada de su hermano, como si él no supiera que estaba llorando.

 

Recién en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de por qué estaba asustada, y no era ni por Nick, ni porque Harry la estaba llevando al lugar en donde habían encontrado a Lux. Gemma sabía desde un principio que él planeaba llevarla otra vez a su casa, lo que temía era el por qué, ¿por qué Harry pensaba que Louise estaría mejor allí? ¿Se arrepentía de la decisión de Gemma de llevarla? ¿La culpaba porque la niña estaba enferma? ¿Pensaba que ella era un monstruo, que le había hecho daño, que todas sus decisiones habían sido erradas?

 

Harry no pensaba nada de eso, pero al parecer ella sí, porque esas lágrimas no eran de pena, sino de culpa, y porque no se ocultaba para que no la viera llorar, sino porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

 

Harry sacó del bolsillo el papel arrugado que Louis le había dado. La foto de Louise, de Lux, parecía sacada ayer, y es que en verdad, aunque parecía toda una vida, no habían pasado con ella ni siquiera cinco meses.

 

Desde el pedazo rotoso de papel, Lux los miraba con la misma curiosidad con la que los miraba siempre, y daba un poco de escalofríos que supieran más de ella por esas letras que por la niña que llevaban en brazos.

 

En otro momento se hubiesen dicho que no, que Louise no era un nombre, ni un apellido, ni una historia trágica detrás. Louise era el timbre de su voz, y sus primeros pasos con ellos, y la forma en la que sacaba el pico para robarles carcajadas.

 

Pero hoy, aunque costara admitirlo, sabían que Louise, que Lux, era las dos cosas, pero sobre todo la primera. Era su historia, era su nombre, era su casa sucia de gritos y amenazas, era ese pórtico en donde la encontraron llorando aquella vez.

 

─¿Por qué, Haz? ─insistió Gemma entre los ahora indisimulables sollozos.

 

─Porque no podemos cuidarla, porque necesita una casa, una madre… ─murmuró él aferrándola más fuerte a sus brazos─, porque necesita su historia, porque apuesto a que después de esto su madre la cuidará mejor que nunca, que no dejara que nadie ni nada la separe de ella.

 

Gemma temblaba en sus brazos y Lux los miraba a los dos como si fueran las personas más raras del mundo, porque lloraban desconsoladamente, pero le sonreían, y la mimaban.

 

─Porque sino ¿Quién le va a dar su primer beso, Gem?

 

.

 

Harry estaba muy seguro de la decisión que había tomado, de llevar a Lux con su familia y de ser él quien se encargara de todo –Gemma no lograba articular palabra, el irlandés tenía un acento muy rastreable y Cachorro tenía más miedo que todos los niños juntos.

 

Ahora, sin embargo, parado solo en la cabina telefónica, no atinaba siquiera a tomar el tubo de teléfono, y las monedas en su mano derecha le quemaban como si estuvieran hechas de lava.

 

Podría haberse quedado allí parado, esperando por un coraje que jamás llegaría, pero afuera hacía frío, y los chicos y Gemma seguro titiraban esperándolo. Así que rastreo el apellido de la familia de Lux en la guía y llamó. Cada tono era como un cachetazo en el rostro. Estaba en pánico.

 

─¿Hola?

 

_Puta madre._

 

─Hola ─respondió un poco asustado, y las palabras salían tan rápido de su boca que no le daba tiempo a la otra mujer de hablar─. Llamo por el anuncio de Lux, ¿quién habla? ─preguntó.

 

Se imaginó que del otro lado le dirían: “¿Qué clase de broma es esta?” o “No bromees con estas cosas”, pero en cambio se dejó oír un suspiro ahogado y la voz después parecía un sollozo.

 

─Soy Louise ─respondió la mujer. Era como una cuchillada helada en el estómago─. Soy su madre.

 

Harry no podía parar de llorar ahora. Aunque pensaba que era el más fuerte, el que podría manejar mejor la situación de la llamada, nunca se habría imaginado eso, ese golpe bajo, esa culpa que le treparía por el esófago.

 

Ahora entendía, mejor que nunca porque Lux se había aferrado tan fuerte a ese nombre, por qué había sonreído tan anchamente cuando la llamaron así. Cuando Harry había visto el papel que Louis le dio, pensó que tendría que ver con que sonaba parecido, con que, fonéticamente, no había tantas diferencias entre Louise y Lux. Pero no era por eso, no. Lux sonreía como sonreía porque cada vez que la llamaban Louise, recordaba a su mamá, porque quizá, se dijo Harry, pensaba que la estaban llamando a ella.

 

─Señora, tenemos a Lux, ella… ─comenzó Harry, pero era tan difícil hablar llorando, porque la voz se le iba y escuchar el llanto del otro lado era mil veces peor─. Ella está bien, pero no sabemos cómo… Es decir, no sé, yo no sé como entregársela, porque no queremos... No  _quiero_  que me vea, espero lo entienda.

 

Harry se había atragantado con su plan de no dar mucha información, y eso no era común en él. En otro momento jamás habría hablado en primera persona plural, habría sido tan cuidadoso que hasta podría convencer a la mujer de que era un adulto. Pero Louise no paraba de llorar, de preguntar con la voz desgarrada si su bebé estaba bien, y a Harry le ardían las mejillas por las que bajaban las lágrimas porque ya no le interesaba convencerla de nada, porque lo único que quería, ahora, era que esa mujer deje de llorar, de ocasionarle ese retorcijón en la garganta.

 

─¿Está usted cerca del parque del lado oeste? ─preguntó Harry, fingiendo una entereza que no tenía─, podría dejar a Lux aquí, pero tendría que venir rápido, no podemos dejarla sola.

 

─No, no sola por favor ─pidió ahogando un suspiro, pretendiendo no llorar─, prometo que no… No llevaré a nadie, no diré nada, por favor no la dejes sola ahí.

 

Y Harry no supo por qué, pero confió en ella.

 

.

 

Gemma y los demás se habían ido a la estación de trenes. No servía de nada que se queden allí, y además ella estaba hecha un estropajo y para qué postergar una despedida inevitable. En el parque solitario ahora no había más que un niño envuelto en su bufanda, cubriendo a una bebé con su campera de pana.

 

La abrazaba, pero era casi como si la estuviera estrujando. Lux, sin embargo, no se quejó, como si supiera que podía perdonarle ese gesto, porque sería el último, en mucho tiempo. En vez de quejarse le balbuceaba sin sentidos, y hacía de cuenta que no veía como Harry al sonreír soltaba lágrimas pesadas y redondas.

 

Supieron que Louise estaba allí en seguida, y pese a todo lo que Harry se imaginó que sucedería, lo primero que se oyó no fue ni un grito, ni una palabra, ni un nombre, sino un llanto desesperado y los pasos veloces de la mujer.

 

─Lux, mi vida ─sollozó mientras corría hacia ellos. Harry se puso de pie, asustado, y sin pensarlo se aferró más fuerte a la bebé, y las lágrimas caían a chorros pero era lo último en lo que pensaba.

 

Cuando Louise estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Harry le pasó a Lux, con abrigo y todo. Si no hubiese tenido ese gesto, estaba seguro de que la mujer abrazaría a ambos con la misma desesperación que ahora abrazaba a su hija, a Lux, que se reía carcajadas mientras se aferraba a su mamá, con tanta fuerza como antes Harry se había aferrado a ella.

 

Las lágrimas seguían camino a bajo, constantes, en las mejillas de Harry; pero él sonreía. Lux lo miraba con sus ojitos cristalinos, balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles, intentando pedirle que mire a su mamá, a lo bonita que era, a lo tibio que era su abrazo.

 

─Gracias, muchas gracias ─dijo Louise entre sollozos, y aunque Harry intentó evitar ese momento, la mujer se echó sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que le dio un poco de miedo. En verdad, no sabía si le asustaba más el abrazo, o la culpa, o las lágrimas que no podía controlar, o el impulso al que a duras penas se resistió de devolverle el abrazo, y de pedirle disculpas.

 

─Es… Es una niña muy bonita ─le dijo Harry, y se soltó un poco bruscamente de su abrazo─, la cuidamos... La  _cuidé_  lo mejor que pude ─juró─, está un poco baja en vitaminas, pero en el bolso, están los remedios que compramos… ─Harry meneó la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba? Él sabía mentir mejor que eso─. Que compré ─se corrigió finalmente.

 

Louise apenas si lo miró, lo único que hacía era abrazar a su hija y llorar. Harry encontró eso bastante relajante, como si esa mujer estuviera demasiado ocupada en esa niña como para preocuparse por la cantidad de pistas que Harry le había dado, sin querer, de su historia.

 

Estaba tan distraída que Harry podía observarla detenidamente, descubrir detrás del rostro cansado una sonrisa que era igual a la de Lux, descubrir a esa mujer que aunque Harry no había visto antes podía adivinar que hacía cinco meses no era ni tan flaca ni tan desgarbada.

 

Después de un momento, le devolvió la mirada a Harry –los mismos ojos azules, pensó él- y había en ellos una mezcla de agradecimiento y confusión.

 

─No le diré a nadie, no… No te preocupes, diré que la dejaron en mi casa, que no vi a nadie, por dios, gracias ─dijo otra vez y volvió a abrazarlo, y Harry, esta vez, no se escabulló tan pronto del abrazo.

 

Fue ella quien lo soltó, para secarse las lágrimas. Su sonrisa ancha parecía cada vez menos cansada, como si a medida que pasaran los segundos tomara conciencia de que eso era real, de que no era un sueño como los tantos que había tenido, que Lux estaba en sus brazos, al fin, después de tanto tiempo.

 

─Louise, si me permite ─pidió Harry, juntando coraje.

 

─Dime Lou, puedes llamarme Lou ─lo interrumpió ella, y… Puta madre, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Harry llorando? ¿Y por qué no podía parar? Era el colmo, en serio, que esa mujer sea tan amable con él, después de lo que él había hecho. Después de que él le hubiera arrancado a la bebé de sus brazos, siendo que encajaba tan bien en ellos

 

─Lou ─dijo─, por favor, cuídela mucho ─y explicó─: los niños no pueden cuidarse solos.

 

Louise asintió, con el ceño fruncido y la sonrisa era un poco más calma, pero no menos sincera.

 

─Nadie le hará daño jamás, eso te lo prometo.

 

.

 

Harry había logrado dejar de llorar hacía veinte minutos, pero todavía tenía los ojos rojos y le picaban de lágrimas derramadas. El viento, que le pegaba en la cara, tampoco ayudaba.

 

A pesar de eso cuando llegó a la estación de trenes, y mientras la bordeaba, buscando ese escondite en el que se habían escabullido el resto de su familia, intentó recuperar la compostura, hacer de cuenta que no había llorado, que el rojo en sus ojos era del viento y nada más.

 

Cuando llegó, sin embargo, agradeció haber llorado toda la tarde, no tener más lágrimas por derramar. Si le quedaba alguna, estaba seguro, cuando viera a Louis allí, sentado al lado de Gemma, recibiéndolo con esa mirada expectante y con esa sonrisa compasiva, no hubiese podido controlar el llanto.


	10. La Tormenta y El Refugio

Era la primera vez que Harry era parte de una de esas reuniones de adultos. Era su deseo hecho realidad, por primera vez no tenía que quedarse detrás de una puerta pegando la oreja con la esperanza de escuchar algo, ni morderse la lengua porque no tenía como decir lo que pensaba, y que su opinión era tan válida como la de cualquiera aunque fuera más pequeño.

 

Sin embargo, aunque estaba oficialmente invitado a la reunión, no se sentía tan adulto; veía al irlandés y a Cachorro charlando animadamente, participando de la discusión, y él lo único que podía hacer era mirar ahora a Louis, luego a Gemma, escuchar todo lo que tenían para decir.

 

Debería haber tomado el lugar de Zayn, quedarse jugando con los niños, para entretenerlos mientras los adultos “conversaban”. Él, definitivamente, no era un adulto todavía.

 

─No podemos devolverlos, Louis, no todos tienen la suerte que tuviste tú, de encontrar una familia que te quiso, te aceptó, te cuida ─refutó Gemma a la propuesta de Louis. Lo dijo levantando un poco la voz y sonando casi tan ofendida como cuando Harry se enteró de que Louis tenía un auto.

 

Su hermano la conocía mejor, sabía que había duda en su voz, que respondía más por instinto que por convicción. Louis, al parecer, la conocía también bastante.

 

─Y si no la tienen estaremos nosotros, para cuidarlos ─le explicó acercándose a ella para tomarle la mano─, devolverlos no quiere decir perder contacto, o alejarse.

 

─Pero y… Y si uno termina el Londres y el otro en Liverpool y…

 

La mirada de Gemma y la de Louis eran una sola, que se cruzaba en el aire mientras ellos hablaban. Harry escuchaba las opiniones del irlandés y Cachorro, pero ellos dos al parecer estaban en su propio mundo.

 

Harry por un momento sintió el impulso de separarlos, de decir algo sólo para que Louis lo mire a él, sólo un instante, pero entonces por la mejilla de Gemma rodó una lágrima y Harry se olvidó de sus celos para acariciarle la espalda a su hermana.

 

─Encontraremos un modo ─prometió Louis. Lo que dijo después lo dijo mirando a Gemma, pero esa sonrisa tímida era sólo de Harry, él lo sabía─. Necesitan ir a la escuela, tener controles médicos, dormir en lugares secos, tibios, Mamá… Necesitan saber lo que es una familia.

 

─Nosotros somos una familia ─replicó ella en seguida, fingiendo una seguridad que no era cierta, porque el tono había sido el de una pregunta.

 

─Somos niños ─dijo Louis─, y sé que lo sabes.

 

Esta vez el silencio fue profundo. Hasta los niños a unos metros de ellos hablaban bajito, se reían en susurros. Ni el irlandés ni Cachorro opinaron nada esta vez.

 

─Claro que lo sé… ─admitió Gemma y algo pesado cayó por la garganta de Harry y se le hundió en el estómago. Gemma lloraba, y aunque Harry la mimaba y le acariciaba la espalda, no lograba hacer que se detuviera.

 

─Estos chicos necesitan aprender que no puedes vivir huyendo ─continuó Louis. Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina: ya era suficiente, ya la había conseguido, ¿por qué seguía atacándola? Gemma no se lo merecía. Pero Louis no lo miraba a él─. Que las cosas se pueden resolver enfrentando los problemas.

 

─¿Y si los lastiman?

 

La voz de Gemma sonaba quebrada, cansada. Con cada suspiro venía un temblor silencioso que a Harry le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

─Encontraremos un modo de seguir cuidándonos entre todos. Porque sí somos una familia, aunque seamos niños ─Louis tomó aire, le sonrió y se acercó reposando la frente en la de ella. Harry los miraba como si no pudiera entender que era esa mezcla de enojo y cariño que iba y venía por sus miradas─. Pero necesitamos crecer, Mamá.

 

─Sólo… Ya llámame Gemma, Lou ─le pidió y lo abrazó.

 

.

 

La primera a la que dejaron, fue a Mary. Tenía siete, y la habían encontrado hacía más de un año, en un pueblo a pocos kilómetros del pueblo de Lux. Louis condujo hacia allí, y mientras Harry miraba por la ventana, confundido. Gemma le explicaba a Mary todo lo que le había explicado al resto de los niños hacía poco más de una hora, en la parte de atrás de la estación de trenes.

 

Que esto no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego. Que ella la quería mucho, muchísimo, y que si algo, cualquier cosa pasara, debería pedirle a un adulto que le escriba un correo electrónico a Louis (decidieron que era más fácil memorizar eso que un número de teléfono, y no podían darle los datos de contacto anotados en un papel), y que ellos viajarían desde el otro lugar del mundo donde estuvieran a protegerla.

 

Ella no estaba asustada, en serio. Gemma parecía tener más miedo. Harry, también.

 

Le dieron casi mil abrazos, contados, antes de entrar al pueblo, y luego la bajaron a unas cuadras de la estación de policías, y le dijeron que vaya allí.

 

─Mi nombre, Mary, es Gemma ─le dijo la hermana mayor de Harry antes de despedirse de la niña─, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

 

─Gemma es un nombre muy bonito ─fue lo último que le dijo, y luego la besó en la mejilla y también a Harry, y se fue.

 

Mierda, dolía. Nadie lloraba, en el auto, pero dolía y mucho.

 

.

 

Zayn se fue con Cachorro a su departamento: no entraban todos en el auto, aunque era bastante espacioso; había muchos niños, y el Irlandés había rogado por ir también. Eran como sus hermanos, esos chicos.

 

Iban un poco apretados, con tres niños a upa, pero empezaron camino.

 

Durmieron en un camping, cerca del pueblo al que iban. Louis hizo uso de la ID falsa que le había dado su mejor amigo, para pasar desapercibido como menor. Gemma, dijo, era su novia, y vivían en el pueblo pero los chicos deseaban hace tanto ir a acampar que ellos lo llevaron.

 

El viejo de la entrada del camping realmente no le prestó atención a su historia, pero parecía convencido.

 

Gemma fue con Pecas a bañarse, porque al día siguiente ella volvería a casa y era mejor si estaba limpia. Harry, el Irlandés y Louis se quedaron con los otros dos niños.

 

─¿Por qué nos llevan a casa? ─preguntó el niño al que llamaban Rufus, aunque no era su nombre.

 

─Porque ya es hora ─respondió el Irlandés.

 

─¿Hora de que?

 

─De volver.

 

Harry y Louis estaban sentados del otro lado de la fogata, observando en silencio la escena. Sus manos se habían encontrado a la sombra de sus cuerpos hacía varios minutos, pero no había dicho, ninguno de los dos, nada al respecto.

 

─No me acuerdo de mucho ─protestó el otro chico, a él lo llamaban Topo─. Sé que había un perro, del vecino, era bueno.

 

─¿Hace cuanto que no vas a tu casa? ─le preguntó Louis. Escucharlo tan de golpe tomo a Harry por sorpresa y el tacto de su piel sobre la suya se volvió un poco más real que antes.

 

─No lo sé.

 

─Dos años ─dijo Harry.

 

─No sé si quiero volver, mi mamá gritaba mucho, dormía mucho ─A Harry se le llenó la cabeza de dudas, y miedos, pero entonces Topo siguió hablando─: pero la extraño, un poco.

 

El nombre de Pecas era Susan, y la dejaron en la esquina de su casa al otro día, antes de que amanezca. Gemma otra vez lloró, abrazándola, y el Irlandés le regaló una pulserita suya, para que la apretara fuerte, fuerte, cuando extrañara, como si le estuviera dando un abrazo.

 

Le explicaron del correo electrónico, le besaron la frente y la dejaron ir.

 

Dolía, cada vez más. Dolía porque al lado de esas casonas altas y viejas Susan parecía todavía más pequeñita e indefensa. Dolía porque ya no la abrazarían tan seguido, ni la verían sonreír, ni podrían consolarla cuando esté triste. Dolía porque el adiós siempre duele, pero más todavía cuando el que se va es un hermano.

 

Pero se subieron al auto y siguieron.

 

.

 

Tardaron dos días en llegar a Ramsgate. Estaba en la otra esquina del mapa grande y lleno de líneas de colores que llevaba Louis, que abría en mitad de la ruta al menos cuatro veces al día.

 

En Ramsgate era donde habían encontrado a Rufus, y él no parecía tan triste de volver. De hecho estaba hasta un poco ansioso, podría decirse.

 

Fue difícil abrazarse con él, porque Topo rara vez lo soltaba, y a Harry le dolió eso más que cualquier despedida, porque los entendía, perfectamente. Entendía lo difícil que era para ellos dejarse ir, porque se imaginaba que si ese hubiese sido él, si Louis se hubiese despedido propiamente, lo hubiese agarrado tan fuerte que a él le dolería literalmente intentar soltarse e irse.

 

Entendía también por qué Rufus sí sabía el nombre de Topo y Harry no, aún cuando Harry lo conocía de antes. Entendía hasta por qué aunque se habían soltado del abrazo sus cuerpos seguían cerca.

 

Repitieron las reglas, los contactos, de memoria, pero aún temblaban al explicarlo, como si fuera la primera vez. Le dijeron que si alguien intentaba hacerle daño, que no tenga miedo de ir a la policía, le dijeron del correo electrónico y Gemma le dijo su nombre, como había hecho con los otros niños.

 

Harry aún no entendía por qué hacía eso.

 

Y cuando Harry abrazó a Rufus (a Mark) entendió que eso que dolía tanto era que cada vez que uno de los chicos se iba, se llevaba algo suyo con él.

 

─¿Cuál es tu nombre, Rulitos? ─le preguntó─, no le diré a nadie.

 

─Soy Harry ─le susurró al oído. Era raro que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, que escuchar su nombre murmurado por Mark fuera como si alguien le pusiera un bálsamo tibio en el alma.

 

Lo hizo sonreír.

 

.

 

Viajaron al sur un día más. Harry había perdido la cuenta de cuánto dinero había gastado Louis en combustible, pero era más del que él había visto en toda su vida, eso seguro.

 

─¿Qué le dijiste a tu mamá? ─preguntó el Irlandés intentando sacar conversación porque la radio no sintonizaba nada en ese momento.

 

─Que me iba de vacaciones con Zayn ─explicó─, que iríamos a varios festivales.

 

─¿Qué son festivales? ─preguntó Topo, que en realidad se llamaba Dan.

 

─Son lugares donde hay mucha gente ─explicó Harry─, y todos llevan mucho dinero porque las bebidas son caras.

 

Louis frunció el ceño antes de opinar. Cuando habló sonreía disimuladamente.

 

─Hay bandas, y se acampa ─explicó Louis cuya imagen de los recitales había cambiado desde que tenía familia con auto, con casa─. Se va con amigos, y es una buena ocasión para conocer gente.

 

─¿Hiciste muchos amigos en festivales? ─habló Gemma, seguramente intentando distraerse a sí misma de esos pensamientos que la ponían triste y pensativa cuando miraba por la ventana.

 

─Algunos ─respondió crípticamente.

 

─¿Te conseguiste una novia en un festival? ─preguntó Dan sonriendo anchamente, mostrando los dientes. El Irlandés y Gemma se rieron, pero Harry simplemente se quedó mirando por la ventana, esperando una respuesta.

 

─No ─explicó Louis─, pero sí di mi segundo beso en un festival.

 

─¿Estuvo bueno? ─preguntó ahora el Irlandés. Dan hizo un gesto de asco, como si los besos fueran de esas cosas que él era aún muy joven para entender.

 

─No sé ─dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo miró, y otra vez agradeció que cuando Louis manejaba no podía devolverle su mirada azul de agua de mar─. Fue húmedo y sabía amargo ─explicó─, quizá era porque nadie se lavaba los dientes en ese lugar.

 

─Dios... ─suspiró Gemma. El Irlandés se rió, y también Harry.

 

─Sabía cómo lamer una moneda ─explicó, casi en un murmullo. Y Harry sonrió, porque Louis le había dicho eso a él, sólo a él, aunque nadie más lo sabía.

 

─Puaj ─dijo Dan, luego miró al Irlandés─, ¿y tú, besaste a una chica alguna vez?

 

─En la escuela primaria, a Emily ─dijo─, y no supo a moneda, de eso estoy seguro ─bromeó.

 

─¿Qué es la escuela? ─preguntó Dan─. ¿Cómo es?

 

─Es como el jardín de infantes, pero más aburrido ─le explicó el rubio. Dan asintió, recordaba el jardín, un poco.

 

Y entonces Gemma, y el Irlandés y Louis intercambiaron historias del colegio y Harry se sintió extrañamente dejado afuera porque él no sabía lo que era una escuela.

 

Es decir, sabía, sí. Había estado afuera de muchas, esperando a la hora de la salida, varias veces. Había una cerca del galpón en la que cargaban agua potable. Había visto edificios y uniformes y tenía una idea general de que había adultos que enseñaban “cosas”.

 

Pero nunca había oído la palabra recreo, ni entendía de los juegos en el patio, o eso de pasarse notas sin ser vistos. No entendía como aguantaban los chicos tantas horas sentados en un banco, ni que era hacer tarea y en serio, un poco, un  _poquito_ , le gustaría saberlo.

 

Entonces entendió, mejor que antes aún, que eso es lo que le estaban dando a esos niños de nuevo, lo que les estaban devolviendo: saber lo que era una escuela, lo que era ser niño.

 

.

 

El auto a la vuelta parecía vacío, como si además de los niños haciendo ruido faltara algo adentro de ellos que les de calor.

 

.

 

Nadie lo había dicho pero todos lo habían pensado. Es más, mientras Gemma se bañaba, y aunque nadie realmente lo propuso, Louis fue a comprar pizzas y Zayn puso la mesa. En algún rincón del salón, los otros tres conversaban.

 

El Irlandés le contaba a Cachorro las anécdotas del viaje, a veces riendo, a veces aguantando las lágrimas. Era difícil hablar de las despedidas sin perder la sonrisa, pero valía la pena intentarlo; ya tendrían tiempo para llorar cuando las próximas despedidas llegaran, cuando al día siguiente, por la mañana, resolvieran como decirse el adiós.

 

Cuando Harry tomó consciencia de eso, de que esa pequeña fiesta que estaban organizando era en realidad una cena de despedida, se fue de ese rincón de la sala a pasar un rato con esa persona que todavía le debía un “hasta luego” desde hacía siete años.

 

Louis estaba sentado en el mesón de la cocina, con una pinina de cerveza abierta por la mitad.

 

─¿Qué haces solo aquí? ─le preguntó Harry, y Louis se encogió de hombros.

 

─No quería interrumpir ─le respondió. Sonreía pero no parecía contento, y tenía los ojos hinchados como si acabara de llorar.

 

─¿Dónde está Zayn?

 

─Coqueteando con tu hermana, seguramente ─dijo Louis y se rió ante la expresión de Harry─. No te preocupes, no tiene una oportunidad.

 

En otro momento Harry se hubiese puesto celoso, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Su mente estaba por primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo, bien clavada en el presente. No pensaba en el pasado, el conocido, ni el desconocido. No pensaba en las noches solitarias, en las persecuciones adrenalínicas, en los recuerdos amables de tiempos mejores, ni en esa sombra borrosa que creía que era su madre en su memoria.

 

Sólo pensaba en el ahora, y el ahora era Louis. Era su mano dibujando música invisible con disparejos golpeteos de sus dedos sobre la botella, era la lengua que le pintaba los labios secos de palabras que se asomaban y volvían a guardarse. Era también su flequillo, su cabello que parecía dorado en las puntas y oscuro en las raíces, y eran sus pestañas como pinceladas de témpera negra sobre el espacio vacío.

 

Harry nunca le había tenido miedo al mañana. Los indicios del miedo siempre lo llevaban a tomar decisiones para tranquilizarse; cuando temían que alguien sospechaba de ellos, Harry y su familia se mudaban a otra ciudad, y cuando temía que Nick podría hacerle daño a Louis, armaba sus valijas y se iba para evitarlo.

 

Esta vez era distinto: se sentía como si estuviera a punto de entrar a un laberinto, y no tenía certezas, ni una, de que podría encontrarse adentro. Estaba asustado, como un niño, de lo que estaba por venir, aun cuando era él quien había tomado la decisión en un principio.

 

(Al mismo tiempo, nunca había estado tan convencido de algo.)

 

Así que Harry se aferraba a ese momento ciegamente, dejando de lado el pasado, intentando distraerse del futuro. Louis estaba allí, ahora, aunque no lo había estado en años y aunque no estaría más mañana, cuando él y Gemma partieran. Estaba ahora con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas, con la sonrisa fácil y la voz temblorosa. Estaba allí, para él.

 

─Harry” ─lo llamó la voz murmurada de Louis.

 

Él se acercó unos pasos más, acercó la cabeza, el oído. El aliento de Louis era tibio y picante, se sentía como burbujas explotando una tras otra en su piel.

 

─¿Puedo besarte? Otra vez ─preguntó.

 

Harry levantó la mirada. Se sentía tan pequeño allí, como un velero en puerto desconocido, y los ojos azules de Louis eran como dos faroles brillantes. El cuerpo de Louis irradiaba calor, lo llamaba a hundirse en él, pero Harry quería hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Estaba trabado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

 

─Sí ─respondió con voz ronca mientras la sangre le trepaba a las mejillas. El cuerpo de Louis estaba tan caliente, y él había estado tan frío tanto tiempo, que se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sus dedos le acariciaron el brazo y cuando sus labios le regalaron un beso.

 

Louis sabía a cerveza, y a frutilla. Sabía al helado que habían tomado una vez cuando eran pequeños, y también a saliva. Sabía a miedo, y a desesperación y a un montón de palabras que Harry no conocía.

 

La boca de Louis se abría y cerraba, haciendo ruidos e inventando movimientos que Harry seguía como pasos de un baile improvisado; sabía a la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la comisura de los labios y también a una lágrima que caía lentamente por su mejilla.

 

Harry se sentía adulto y pequeño a la vez; más grande de lo nunca fue y más pequeño de lo que era capaz de imaginar. Más tocaba a Louis, más lo besaba, más se acercaba, y más sentía que la marea se movía brutalmente bajo el velero, y que estaba cada vez más lejos del puerto.

 

Louis sabía a tormenta, y a refugio también.

 

Dejaron atrás el beso sin mirarse a los ojos. Los dos estaban ocupados secándose las lágrimas, ordenando los pensamientos. En la cocina el silencio era apenas interrumpido por los ruidos que hacían con la nariz al querer controlar las lágrimas, y por las posteriores sonrisitas ruidosas. Al fin de cuentas allí estaban los dos, después de un beso, secándose las lágrimas como niñitos. Se sentían un poco tontos.

 

Nadie hizo ningún comentario de los ojos rojos mientras comían, ni del adiós del día siguiente mientras se preparaban para dormir. Tampoco preguntaron por qué Harry se había acostado en el regazo de Louis, ni por qué él le acarició el pelo enrulado mientras se quedaba dormido.

 

Por la mañana Gemma los despertó con dos tazas de té y un par de medialunas. Harry no recordaba haber comido tanta comida junta como en los últimos días, y nunca se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo hasta ese momento.

 

Un momento él y Louis cuchicheaban entre tazas de té, y al otro dejaban al Irlandés a la vuelta de una embajada, y los abrazos eran tan brutos y tan rápidos que era difícil asirse a algo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

Y minutos, o segundos, quizá, después de que arrancaron el auto, el rubio se había vuelto un recuerdo borroso y errático, y Harry ya tenía problemas para recordar su rostro serio, porque lo único que veía al pensar en él era la sonrisa inquieta, los ojos azules inundados de lágrimas y esos nervios que le transmitió con el abrazo, pero que se sentían como cosquillas.

 

Su nombre era Niall, eso había dicho, y le sentaba bien, pensó Harry.  _Parecía un Niall._

 

_._

 

Era difícil llamar a Liam, Liam, porque realmente le quedaba bien eso de Cachorro. Actuaba como uno, de todas formas. Siempre estaba asustado y se movía todo el tiempo como si se escapara de algo, y si te movías rápido él se enderezaba de golpe y te devolvía una mirada de alerta que era, por lo menos, tierna.

 

No es que el nombre Liam no pareciera suyo, le quedaba bien, iba con la mirada almendrada y la sonrisa incómoda; pero ese día se comportaba aún más que de costumbre como un Cachorro, y era difícil quitarse la imagen. Si tuviera una cola, pensó Harry, la movería ahora de lado a lado en una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios, y miedo también.

 

Así que siguió llamándolo Cachorro, aun cuando se despidieron en la estación de tren y Liam le decía Harry tan cómodamente como si lo hubiese llamado así toda la vida.

 

Cuando el tren dejó de traquetearle en los oídos, cuando la mano de Liam saludándolos desde la ventana se volvió tan pequeña que era indescifrable, y cuando el último vagón pasó y la gente empezó a dispersarse, de golpe el tiempo volvió a su velocidad de siempre, esa que Harry recordaba.

 

Lento, pegajoso.

 

Gemma y Louis hablaban, y Zayn se miraba las zapatillas. Harry miraba a todos lados, parecía perdido.

 

─¿Recordarás el correo electrónico? ¿Quieres anotarlo? ─preguntaba Louis, y Gemma decía que no necesitaban el correo porque tenían un teléfono y lo recitó de memoria, y recién allí, en ese momento, Harry se enteró de que todo ese tiempo su hermana aún de vez en cuando llamaba a su casa, sólo para escuchar la voz de su madre, para saber que estaba bien─. Aún vive en el mismo lugar, eso dice la guía de teléfono, te podría recitar la dirección de memoria, aún la recuerdo ─le explicó. Las lágrimas caían una tras otra y Louis hablaba como si no las viera.

 

Un lindo gesto. Gemma odiaba que la vieran llorar.

 

Caminó en silencio detrás de ellos, hasta la boletería. Iban a Manchester, primero, de allí harían la conexión. A Harry no le temblaban las rodillas, era el suelo que temblaba debajo, que se movía incesantemente.

 

El tiempo era raro ese día, porque Louis se movía en cámara lenta a ojos de Harry, pero cada vez que parpadeaba era como si quince minutos pasaran, y de golpe el tren estaba allí, expectante, y la gente se metía como ganado. Harry quería llorar, porque no quería irse, porque por una vez por qué no le fallaban las piernas y lo dejaban allí quieto, inamovible, a un centímetro de Louis.

 

Pero sus piernas funcionaban, lamentablemente, y cada vez estaban más cerca del vagón.

 

Parpadeó y Louis lo abrazaba, y lo que olía en su cuello era lo más parecido que él conocía a una casa.

 

Parpadeó y el abrazo había acabado, y mientras Harry se subía al tren la idea poco a poco se acomodó en su cabeza, que Louis era su tormenta y su refugio, y que él no sabía que hacer sin ninguna de las dos cosas.

 

Parpadeó y estaba sentado, vacío, hueco, con Gemma al lado.

 

Parpadeó otra vez y el tren se movía, y eran los últimos rincones de la ciudad los que veía, y después todo campo.

 

Parpadeó otra vez y Gemma hablaba, sin parar, y cada segundo que pasaba estaba un metro más lejos de Louis.

 

Parpadeó otra vez y el avioncito de papel le quemaba entre las clavículas.

 

Parpadeó otra vez y ─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó Gemma, como si no supiera la respuesta.

 

Y ya no parpadeó más por un buen rato, porque cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso controlara las lágrimas, y su hermana lo abrazaba, fuerte, para que no se rompiera, y le prometía al oído que todo iba a estar bien.


	11. Extrañar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es largo y aburrido pero era necesario escribirlo :/

Atardecía cuando llegaron a Holmes Chapel. Las veredas estaban teñidas de rosa y naranja, mientras las lámparas irradiaban inútil luz blanca. Harry miró al cielo y vio que detrás de ellos venía el azul, oscuro, profundo, como los ojos de Louis, comiéndoles los talones. Adelante, al horizonte, eran los edificios quienes se comían lo que quedaba del sol.

 

La mano de Gemma estaba tibia en la suya, húmeda de sudor. Sus pasos eran rápidos a veces, arrastrados otras, y Harry seguía su ritmo porque su voluntad y sus certezas se habían quedado en algún lugar del tren. Lo que tenía alrededor no parecía real, mucho menos justo, lo había visto todo en sueños, varias veces, el buzón con el apellido Tuckson pintado en blanco, la baldosa floja, el acebo viejo sobre la vereda, y hasta supo que debía girar en la esquina antes del tirón de mano de su hermana.

 

La escena era conocida de algún lugar distinto a la vigilia, pero Harry no sentía la panza tibia como si acabara de tomar una chocolatada, ni el rostro se le tensaba en sonrisas incontenibles, como en sus sueños. No era lo mismo, el lugar podría parecérsele, pero era distinto; no suponía que debía sentirse tan vacío, tan perdido.

 

Se detuvieron frente a un pórtico un poco viejo. La pintura estaba renovada, pero la puerta era la misma. Gemma dio un paso al frente, y golpeó dos veces. Harry se quedó un metro atrás, contiendo las ganas de salir corriendo.

 

Cuando la mujer se asomó por la puerta, con el pantalón de jean doblado en los tobillos y el cabello recogido en un rodete, sonrió amablemente con un “Hola”. Gemma abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, y entonces la sonrisa de la mujer empezó a temblar en su boca.

 

Harry sentía ganas de vomitar.

 

─¿Má? ─sollozó Gemma, las manos inquietas mientras se aferraba a su bufanda, los nudillos blancos de hundirse en la lana con fuerza.

 

Él seguía quieto allí, preguntándose por qué sus piernas estaban quietas cuando quería correr, y por qué caminaban cuando quería quedarse en un lugar para siempre. Preguntándose qué era esa mujer, y de qué estaba hecho su abrazo que Gemma aceptaba sin parar de llorar. Era la primera vez que veía a Gemma llorar así; con el rostro rojo e hinchado, de muecas, con un grito tatuado en sus gestos, con la mano aferrada a esa mujer como Louis se aferraba al volante del auto aquella noche.

 

Entre los “lo siento”, los “te extrañaba tanto”, la mujer abrió los ojos y sobre el hombro de su hermana, vio a Harry. Habló con la voz quebrada y murmuró algo que él no supo oír. Detrás del manto nubloso de lágrimas, había una pista de verde en su mirada, algo que brillaba inquieto, lo mismo que Harry había visto alguna vez en un espejo y que le había hecho pensar en lo solo que se sentía, a veces.

 

Gemma asintió suavemente, se separó poco a poco de ese abrazo. La mujer estaba tan quieta como él ahora, sus brazos dibujando un abrazo que se desarmaba de a poco, sus dedos tironeando de las mangas de la campera de Gem y finalmente dejándola ir cuando ella se alejó del todo. Harry podía jurar que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba cuándo. Sabía cuándo, por supuesto, pero no lo recordaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sueños confusos y en cosas que veía en el espejo a veces y que lo ponían triste, pero lo hacían sonreír.

 

─¿Har-ry? ─balbuceó la mujer, su boca se tensó en una mueca horriblemente fea, y se cubrió con la mano de vuelta cuando empezó a llorar.

 

Bajó las escaleras paso a paso, torpemente, como si estuviera cayéndose, y se abalanzó sobre Harry, sobre su hijo, en un intento fallido de un abrazo.

 

Algo se le revolvía en el estómago a Harry, y mirara a donde mirara veía cosas repulsivas; los ojos de Gemma, hinchados y rojos como ciruelas, la mujer temblando, aferrándose a él; la puerta que no estaba idéntica a la de sus sueños, la tarde que se ponía violentamente en el horizonte, los minutos que pasaban, sin escrúpulos, sobre ellos.

 

Miró al cielo mientras palmeaba torpemente la espalda de la mujer. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Algo que la detuviera, que detuviera todo.

 

─Te extrañé tanto ─sollozó rota a su oído, pero Harry no podía mentir, así que se mordió la lengua.

 

.

 

La mujer olía a lluvia, y a romero, y a las tardes en la que Gemma cocinaba para todos. Sonreía demasiado y a veces cuando Harry le devolvía la mirada a sus ojos tristes empezaba a llorar sin motivo. Se llamaba Anne y trabajaba en una oficina. Le gustaba tocar cosas, solía apretar el mantel entre sus manos cuando cenaban, y cada vez que tenía una oportunidad acariciaba a Gemma, y ella sonreía. Aún no se atrevía a tocar a Harry, lo cual estaba perfecto para él.

 

Harry se sentía extrañamente solo en ese lugar. Triste, perdido.

 

Lo raro es lo mucho que todo en esa casa lo invitaba a quedarse, y lo expulsado que se sentía al mismo tiempo. Anne siempre hacía una cosa de extender la mano para tocarlo, y después detenerla en el aire, temblorosa, porque Harry se encogía, asustado de su tacto que podría quemarle hasta donde él sabía (le había quemado esa tarde, en la vereda). Estaba agradecido, en serio, porque le temía a esa mano, como le temía a la cama y a la alcoba a las que se suponía que debía llamar suyas, pero le dolía, también, sentirse tan lejos de todo en ese lugar.

 

Pasó casi una semana después del húmedo reencuentro en el pórtico, en la que hicieron de cuenta que todo estaba normal. Harry escuchaba discusiones murmuradas entre Anne y Gemma, pero siempre eran breves, se perdían entre la nebulosa de sonrisas y caricias que compartían. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a eso de las almohadas, y a comer cuatro veces al día ─sino cinco, con el snack de medianoche que siempre sugería su hermana; hasta se había descubierto más de una vez yendo por su cuenta a la sala, a sentarse en el sillón al lado de Anne a ver televisión con ella.

 

No entendía la gracia de eso de estar ahí quietos, mirando una pantalla que no les daba más que ruidos y luces, pero le recordaba a cuando Louis conducía su mercedes, a lo fácil que era mirarlo cuando él miraba otra cosa, y Anne era bonita, eso seguro.

 

De a ratos había policías en la casa, haciendo preguntas de las que Gemma y él sabían tan bien escabullirse, contándoles como había sido su vida esos últimos años, pero haciendo de cuenta que nunca hubo nadie más que ellos dos. Anne siempre estaba en la puerta, mirándolos expectante, mordiéndose la lengua para no exigir, ella también, una respuesta. Después apareció un juez, y una señora de minoridad, y de vuelta las preguntas, y de vuelta las mentiras, y el mundo real era una cosa muy rara, pensaba Harry, que veía a Anne temblar ante un papel con nada más que letras y un sello rojo.

 

Había reglas, le explicó Gemma una noche en su cuarto, para que ellos pudieran quedarse en esa casa. A Harry le daba igual, en serio, extrañaría las cuatro comidas al día, y eso de no tener que preocuparse por el frío, extrañaría también la sonrisa de Anne y la forma torpe en la que tarareaba mientras cocinaba. Pero podía vivir sin todo eso, estaba seguro.

 

Pero Gemma enumeraba las reglas, poniendo énfasis en cada una como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte:

─No podemos meternos en problemas, Harry ─dijo y le hizo jurar que intentaría portarse bien. Harry no podía romper una promesa a su hermana.

 

Entonces, cuando le dijeron que debía rendir un examen, para que pudieran situarlo en un año escolar, y pudiera terminar la escuela, aunque le aburría de sobremanera eso de los libros, y las horas que se le escurrían mientras intentaba leerlos, hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Sabía leer, sabía escribir –aunque era torpe con las palabras - y no podía ser tan difícil. Era bueno en matemáticas, le había explicado el profesor que le tomó el examen, pero tenía que aprender a memorizar las fórmulas. Y entiendes bien los textos, le dijo el de historia, pero tenemos que hacer algo con tu caligrafía.

 

El día que Louis llamó, finalmente, acababan de anunciarle que empezaría segundo de secundaria al llegar agosto. Anne parecía muy preocupada cuando le pasó el teléfono a Gemma, como si temiera que fueran a irse de vuelta.

 

Hubo una conversación, una vez, en la cena, unas semanas antes del llamado de Louis. Su hermana le había explicado que habría una llamada telefónica alguna vez, que alguien llamaría preguntando por ella o Harry, y que Anne no debía preocuparse, que era un amigo. Quizá por eso Anne se mordió la lengua, y no estalló en gritos y preguntas, y no llamó a la policía para rastrear el número.

 

Harry se sentó en el brazo del sillón de Gemma, expectante. Intentaba oír la voz de Louis, del otro lado del teléfono, pero apenas si llegaba un susurro. No entendía esto de los teléfonos, todavía; se veía solitario, cuando veía a Anne hablar, y sabíaque del otro lado había una voz respondiendo, pero a sus ojos era tan solitaria la escena. El susurro de Louis, ahora mismo, parecía que venía de otro tiempo, de otro mundo; y el tubo de teléfono, cuando su hermana se lo pasó, era frío y plástico, no le recordaba a él.

 

Anne empezó a susurrar preguntas y Gemma se la llevó de la sala, para explicarle, despidiéndose de su hermano con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño del ojo. El tubo estaba congelado en sus dedos, y sin saber que hacer más que imitar a su hermana, se lo llevó al oído.

 

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que alguien habló. Fue Louis.

 

─¿Harry? ─dijo, y Harry asintió─. ¿Hola?

 

─Hola ─respondió. La voz de Louis sonaba como un eco lejano, recordándole las distancias, las horas, los días, semanas que pasaban sin verse.

 

El silencio entre ellos era pesado y oscuro, pero aún envuelto en él Harry se sentía un poquito menos solo. Podía escuchar la respiración del otro lado del tubo, y si cerraba los ojos ─lo hizo─ podía imaginar que el ruido húmedo y diminuto que oía era el de los dientes de Louis mordiéndole las uñas, y que sus ojos azules estaban fijos en algún lugar del espacio frente a él.

 

─¿Dónde estás? ─le preguntó Harry, en su mente y su recuento de cosas, imaginaba las paredes blancas del dormitorio de Louis trepando, pintándose a sí mismas; veía las cortinas quietas, la ventana cerrada para que no entre el frío.

 

─En casa de Zayn ─explicó Louis, y las paredes se despintaron y se oscurecieron en beige, y aparecieron sillones, y máquinas, y luces y Zayn en la cocina (donde Harry había besado a Lou) mientras agazapado en la alfombra Louis le hablaba.

 

Sí,  _podía verlo ahora_.

 

─¿Cómo estás? ─preguntó Louis. Harry resopló, divertido. Esa misma pregunta se la hacía a sí mismo cada noche antes de dormir.

 

─No lo sé ─respondió, encogiéndose de hombros─. No estoy feliz, pero no estoy triste ─dijo, se imaginó los ojos azules fijos en los suyos, la comisura de sus labios estallando en una breve y repentina sonrisa.

 

Harry no era bueno en esto de las palabras, las palabras habían sido siempre meras herramientas para él, para pedir, para contar, para organizar. No para decir cómo se sentía. Quizá por eso le costaba tanto trabajo describir la situación ahora, porque no cabía en ninguna de las dos cajas en donde solía describirse: o estaba bien, o estaba mal; o estaba feliz, o estaba triste; o estaba sano, o estaba enfermo. Esta vez no estaba en ninguna de las dos cajas, pero sentía un poquito de las dos también.

 

Lo único que sabía con certeza es que podría haberse quedado la noche entera en el teléfono, con lo ojos cerrados, adivinando cada movimiento de Louis por la forma en la que suspiraba sobre el tubo, por el ruido húmedo al despegar los labios. ¿Cuántas veces había atinado a decir algo y no había dicho nada? Seis, quizás siete. ¿Cuántas veces había tragado saliva, o ahogado un suspiro?

 

Harry podía verlo, en su mente, cada gesto y cada movimiento; y eso no lo hacía sentir precisamente bien o feliz, pero lo hacía sentir acompañado.

 

Esa noche guardaron silencio en el teléfono por unos veinte minutos más antes de que Louis tuvo que cortar, Harry no tuvo ni tiempo de contarle que pronto empezaría la escuela, pero tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo. Al principio pensó que debería, porque quizá Louis podría decirle algo que lo tranquilizara un poco, pero después resolvió que no quería preocuparlo y que además, ¿qué podría darle más tranquilidad que el recuerdo de esa no charla telefónica? ¿Qué lo haría sentir mejor que la promesa de que lo llamaría otra vez en otros días?

 

.

 

Agosto llegó y el verano se sentía más fresco que en la calle. La casa de Anne no tenía cucarachas y siempre había comida fresca que sorprendentemente lograba llenar su estómago, si hacía mucho calor ─y sólo esas veces, porque si no el ruido era molesto─ Harry prendía el ventilador y se sentaba cerca de la ventana a terminar de leer sus libros.

 

Eran aburridos, la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Harry había descubierto que si se proponía metas a cumplir, era fácil terminarlos. Gemma estaba siempre allí para ayudarlo, aunque en la mayoría de los casos sabía menos que él, siempre tenía la pregunta justa que lograba despertarlo. Ella también empezaría el secundario, pero por una cuestión legal, o de edad, o algo así, no podría ir a la misma escuela que él.

 

Cuando él le había preguntado, ella había parecido triste de responder que ya estaba muy grande como para ir a la escuela. Harry había jurado que cambiaría lugar con ella sin ningún problema, y a cambio de eso había recibido un beso en la frente y unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 

Las llamadas con Louis eran cosa de los domingos y los jueves, una tradición. Veían un programa de televisión juntos los domingos y lo comentaban, y los jueves se la pasaban charlando y guardando silencio. Louis había empezado a llamarlo desde su casa, y Harry se sentía más tranquilo imaginándolo solo en su dormitorio que en casa de Zayn. No entendía bien por qué.

 

Había hablado con Niall también, o algo así. Le había dicho a Louis lo que quería que le escribiera y en la próxima llamada, Louis le transmitió la respuesta del irlandés. Había sido una tontería, pero lo había hecho sonreír. Estaba bien, con su mamá y con su abuela. Él también empezaba la escuela y a él también lo habían atosigado con preguntas los policías, él también se había escabullido de cada una. Cachorro hablaba más con Zayn que con Louis, eso le había explicado por teléfono, pero él también estaba bien.

 

El domingo, cuando Louis llamó, estaba otra vez en casa de Zayn. Estaban con Liam por Skype y a Harry le costó un par de extensas explicaciones entender que aunque podía escuchar su voz no significaba que estaba en la misma habitación que Louis.

 

─Es como un teléfono, pero con cámara ─intentó explicarle Louis─, se hace con la computadora ─añadió, pero todo lo que Harry pudo imaginarse era un enorme dispositivo parecido al que había visto en los supersónicos la otra noche que no podía dormir.

 

─Deberíamos conseguirnos unos de esos ─balbuceó al teléfono, la idea de poder, de hecho, ver a Louis, le ganó una sonrisa. Podía ver a Louis sonriendo también, aunque no podía verlo realmente. Con la promesa de Louis de que en la escuela le enseñarían a usar internet y computadoras, Harry fue al colegio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 

No duró mucho.

 

La escuela era la cosa más rara que Harry había visto en su vida, y no podía entender en cabeza de quién entraba que eso era normal. Miles de chicos encerrados en un edificio, cuchicheando y charlando y bromeando y burlándose unos de otros, mientras un adulto paseaba hablando en voz alta sobre cosas, por lo menos, interesantes, que nadie se proponía escuchar.

 

Una de las consecuencias de la escuela, determinó Harry, era que la gente empezaba a mentir sin motivo, como por una especie de síntoma. Para cuando llegó la hora de almorzar, ya se había dicho que Harry era un estudiante de intercambio, que lo habían echado de un colegio anterior por pegarle a alguien, que era autista o algo así y hasta que había estado encerrado en el sótano de su casa los últimos diez años. Harry había considerado hablar con el director para que ocultara esos rumores de una vez por todas, pero después le pareció que era inútil.

 

En cambio, se sentó en una mesa aislada donde nadie lo atormentara con preguntas, y comió su sándwich.

 

La primer cosa que le contó a Louis ese jueves fue que todavía no le habían enseñado a usar computadoras, pero que aprendería por su cuenta.

 

La segunda cosa que le dijo fue que deberían pasar la llamada a los miércoles, porque los jueves salía a correr con Anne y siempre quería bañarse y acostarse temprano después de eso. No pudo ver a Louis –realmente necesitaba aprender a usar esas computadoras- pero la sonrisa fue tan sincera que casi pudo sentirla sobre su piel.

 

─Ok ─respondió Louis─, los miércoles entonces.

 

.

 

La tercera vez que usaron Skype, Harry pudo finalmente hacer andar el micrófono. Era viernes por la tarde, porque ese era el día que habían acordado, y afuera llovía. Era Octubre, el verano se había pasado volando.

 

─¡Háblame! ─demandó Louis, y sonreía. Harry podía verlo esta vez, en serio.

 

─Ok ─respondió pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Por suerte Louis reía y su risa tapaba el silencio, y Harry podría quedarse horas allí, sentado, mirando la pantalla y a Louis.

 

Hablaron de fútbol, porque el equipo de Louis jugaba en unas semanas, y estaba un poco nervioso; después hablaron del programa de canto, porque el cantante favorito de Louis había pasado a la siguiente etapa, y después hablaron de Zayn y de Liam que hablaban tres veces por semana también y después hablaron de Niall, y Louis le leyó el correo que había respondido por última vez.

 

─Así que… ─Louis interrumpió el silencio y despertó a Harry de su cómoda posición con el mentón en las manos, mirando la pantalla─. ¿Cómo va eso de la escuela?

 

─Bien ─mintió Harry rápidamente. Debía estar afectándole eso de la escuela, porque Harry no mentía sin razones, y no podía decirse que tenía una. Los síntomas empezaban a salir a la superficie, notó preocupado.

 

─¿En serio?

 

─Sí ─insistió. Mintió otra vez. No sabía por qué lo hacía, no ganaba nada haciéndolo, probablemente ganaría algo diciendo la verdad, por lo menos quitarse del pecho lo que fuera que le pesaba tanto, pero simplemente no encontraba las fuerzas para decir la verdad.

 

─¿Hablas con alguien? ─le preguntó Louis, y al hacerlo frunció el ceño, genuinamente preocupado. Harry no respondió esta vez─. ¿Sabes? Deberías hablar con alguien, la escuela se vuelve genial cuando tienes un grupo de amigos, todos se tienen la espalda unos a otros ─comentó. Sonrió, ante la expresión confundida de Harry─. No literalmente, tonto.

 

─Es que no le veo el sentido ─respondió, se miró las manos y dobló un papel sobre el que había estado garabateando mientras conseguía una conexión decente para hablar con Louis─, en mi colegio los chicos se la pasan hablando entre ellos y no escuchan a los profesores, ¿cómo se supone que apruebe los exámenes si no los escucho?

 

─Woah, Rulitos, cálmate ─dijo Louis, y luego se mordió el labio por lo raro que se sentía llamarle “Rulitos” a estas alturas─. No tienes que dejar de estudiar, pero puedes tomarte un descanso de vez en cuando. Tener gente con la que sentarte a almorzar, con la que pasear en los recesos ─Harry no dijo nada, otra vez─. Tu tarea para el lunes es hablar al menos con dos personas, ¿puedes hacer eso? ─le preguntó.

 

Harry asintió.

 

.

 

Hablaron el domingo por teléfono, viendo un programa tonto de celebrities. El miércoles, sin embargo, Harry no levantó el teléfono.

 

.

 

─No pensé que ibas a conectarte ─dijo Louis apenas Harry apareció en su pantalla. Él respondió sonrosándose, había pensado en no hacerlo, estaba enojado, pero no había logrado contenerse.

 

─Eres realmente… Tonto… ─dijo Harry sin levantar la mirada, porque no quería darle el gusto de mirar la pantalla, porque cada vez que lo hacía Louis sonreía y no merecía sonreír esta vez. Dios, estaba tan humillado.

 

─¿Pasó algo en la escuela?

 

─No debí haberte escuchado…

 

─Escucha ─comenzó a decir, y debía tener un buen discurso armado porque parecía decepcionado cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

 

─No voy a escucharte, Louis. Sólo háblame de otra cosa, háblame de tu equipo, de lo que sea.

 

─ _Escucha_ ─insistió y esta vez Harry sólo suspiró y lo dejó hablar─, que las primeras personas con las que hayas hablado sean imbéciles no quiere decir que las demás lo serán.

 

─¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que hable con otras personas, Louis? ─dijo finalmente enojado, explotando en un sentimiento que nunca había sentido en su vida, algo que dolía y quemaba al mismo tiempo.

 

─¡Porque es bueno para ti!

 

─Estoy harto de que andes detrás de mí intentando… Decirme qué hacer… No fue bueno, ¿sí? Fue horrible.  _Esto_  es horrible. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido seguir tus consejos y volver a este lugar que no sé qué es, Louis, no sé quién es esa mujer que parece a punto de llorar cada vez que bajo a desayunar, no sé qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí, no entiendo por qué tengo que ir a esa escuela estúpida, e intentar hablar con gente estúpida que es cruel, y…

 

─Harry… ─susurró Louis, pero él no pudo oírlo.

 

─Dices que es bueno para mí, pero no se siente bien, Louis, no me siento bien.

 

Los dos guardaron silencio un buen rato, sin hacer más que mirar sus respetivos escritorios, tragar saliva, buscar las palabras. Fue Louis quien finalmente habló.

 

─Yo también me siento para la mierda a veces, Harry ─dijo─, vivo preguntándome si hice bien en dejarte ir, porque ahora no estoy para cuidarte, y porque después de tanto tiempo sin vernos no se siente justo que estemos tan lejos, pero…

 

Harry se secó las lágrimas, aún incapaz de mirar a la pantalla. Mientras cerraba los ojos, sin embargo, podía imaginar a la perfección los gestos de Louis, el modo en que sus dedos se hacían paso en su cabello, mientras pensaba que decir.

 

─¿No crees que te extraño? ─preguntó─, ¿no crees que me duele que estés lejos? ¿Qué no dejaría que pase esto si no fuera porque estoy seguro de que será para mejor eventualmente?

 

.

 

La conversación siguió ese día normalmente, y llegó un momento en el que Harry ya no lloraba, y que los dos hablaban de trivialidades, y hasta se reían, de vez en cuando. Sin embargo algo de esa conversación quedó en la mente de Harry por mucho tiempo, llenándolo de preguntas.

 

Es que, en serio, no era bueno en esto de las palabras. Todavía le sorprendía la forma en que algunas personas las usaban, de modos que a él jamás se le ocurriría hacerlo. Entre amigas, en la escuela, era normal decirse te odio pero nadie parecía ofenderse por eso; y había escuchado decir a alguien en el patio que tenía tanta hambre que mataría por un sándwich, pero nadie lo había tomado como una amenaza.

 

Ahora, Harry podía entender eso, en teoría. No le salía hablar así, pero lo entendía. Era sarcasmo, o algo así.

 

Pero el tema con la palabra extrañar es que él mismo no estaba seguro de que significaba, y por eso no entendía del todo que había querido decir Louis. Para Harry extrañar era sinónimo de no tener algo. Harry había extrañado a Nick cuando se había ido, había extrañado hablar con él, había extrañado su consejo. Había extrañado a Louis por siete años también, había extrañado sus chistes y su voz, y su visión del mundo tan simpática y cínica al mismo tiempo.

 

No podía decirse que lo extrañaba ahora, porque tenía todo eso. Tenía las charlas, y la risa, y las bromas, y los comentarios, hasta podía verlo en su computadora. Tenía a Louis, ¿cómo podría extrañarlo? Y lo más extraño de todo, era ¿por qué había tenido el impulso casi irrefrenable de decirle te extraño también?


	12. Roto

La pesadilla le latía todavía incesantemente en la memoria aunque hacía como media hora que Harry se había despertado de golpe en esa madrugada de sábado. Tenía un ya conocido dolor en el pecho, que se sentía como si le faltara algo enorme y vital, pero al mismo tiempo no hubiese lugar para que su corazón latiera normalmente. No era la primera vez que pasaba, de hecho debía ser la segunda o tercera vez en esa semana; el problema es que estaba agotado, que sentía que el cuerpo se le estaba enfermando, que esa condición en el pecho era cada vez más grave... Debía de serlo, últimamente le aparecía a mitad del día, le dolía tanto que le venían ganas de llorar.

 

Cuando era niño y cosas así pasaban, todo se resolvía fácilmente. Esperaría a que todos se durmieran y se treparía al colchón de Louis, y él acariciaría sus rulos y le prometería que todo iba a estar bien. Por algún motivo Harry le creería.

 

Pero lamentablemente esos años habían quedado atrás.

 

Se levantó a estirar las piernas, a tomar agua, a lavarse la cara. No volvería a dormirse de todas formas y la cama estaba húmeda de su propio sudor. Cuando pasó por el pasillo vio que la puerta de la habitación de Anne estaba entreabierta, y el televisor alumbraba con color azul y parpadeante sobre su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas brillantes de lágrimas secas. Harry se paró allí casi un minuto, admirando a esa mujer a la que le tenía tanto miedo, y que temía de él al mismo tiempo.

 

Recuerdos de otras épocas le llegaron de golpe. Se veía a sí mismo caminando por el centro de una de las tantas ciudades en las que vivió, aquella vez que, con Louis, habían encontrado a un gatito lastimado. El animal estaba húmedo y pegajoso y tenía los pelos de la espalda y el cuello erizados aún a pesar de la saliva propia con la que había intentado apaciguar el dolor. Louis se había acercado al gato y éste lo había rasguñado un poco, pero después de un rato y una breve introducción, ahí estaban los dos, sentados sobre unas cajas de pescado: Louis sacudiendo los pies que colgaban en el aire y el gato ensuciándole el regazo de sangre, haciendo un ruido lastimoso y molesto. Harry había intentado acariciarlo pero el gato tenía los ojos humedecidos y abiertos, y cada vez que intentaba acercarse el ruido lastimoso se volvía más gutural, como una amenaza.

 

─Está más asustado de ti que tú de él ─había explicado Louis, pero Harry no lo había tocado de todas formas. Los observó desde un asiento improvisado con tablas y unos cajones de cerveza, miró a Louis canturrearle, para tranquilizarlo, alguna de esas canciones que sonaban en los bares cuando entraban a tomar agua o a usar el baño, y observó al gato con los ojos más húmedos y cerrados con cada verso.

 

Después de algo así como una tarde entera (o una hora, la memoria confunde algunas cosas), Louis dijo que era hora de irse, que el gato se había quedado dormido, que mamá los retaría si llegaran tarde. Pensando en retrospectiva, el gatito probablemente había muerto, eso explicaba los ojos húmedos de Louis y su terquedad al rehusarse a mirarlo a la cara.

 

Harry bajó a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y se dejó caer sobre una silla a beberlo, pero mientras lo hacía pensó en tantas cosas que la cabeza le dolía aún más. Pensó en el gatito muerto en un callejón húmedo, en Louis y sus manos pequeñitas rasguñadas por días. Pensó en su frase, pensó en que estaba más asustado de él que él del gato, y pensó en Anne, en como Gemma podía decirle mamá y él no. Pensó en las veces en que mientras comían ella había intentado acariciarlo y se detuvo de golpe, recordándose a sí misma que no podía, reprimiendo el impulso. Pensó en ese dolor en el pecho, en ese miedo tan profundo e inevitable, en esa certeza que le agarraba a veces, en esa vocecita que le susurraba al oído que estaba a punto de morir.

 

El vaso temblaba en sus manos, y sus manos temblaban en su brazo que temblaba en su torso y hasta el piso de la cocina y las paredes temblaban también, como si la casa entera fuera a derrumbársele encima. Harry sintió el sudor frío bajando por su cuello y de golpe lo más sensato parecía ser calzarse, echarse un saco encima y partir rumbo a Londres, porque si iba a morir esa noche, por lo menos que fuera en el abrazo de Louis mientras él le canturreaba alguna canción y le susurraba al oído que todo iba a estar bien.

 

.

 

Harry se subió al tren esa mañana con nada más que unos billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que le había regalado Anne. Se sentía un poco raro porque era la primera vez que viajaba solo. Las olas de gente lo empujaban por los vagones, lo arrastraban contra las ventanas, y sobre los asientos. Se sentía como si todos tomaran las decisiones por él otra vez como cuando era niño, y eso lo asustó de sobremanera, porque aunque nunca había llegado a ser ese adulto que quería ser, hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser ese niño asustadizo y sin poder también.

 

.

 

Era difícil descifrar lo que decía su mirada porque en el azul de siempre había un relampagueo nuevo, algo que se confundía entre la mirada de aquel reencuentro en las escalinatas del subte con otra cosa, nueva, desconocida, algo parecido a lo que Gemma seguramente tendría en la mirada si lo viera ahora, una chispa en sus ojos que decía: “¿Qué estás haciendo Harry? Ya estás muy grande para estas tonterías”.

 

Louis lo miraba con una mezcla de reproche y alegría, con una pregunta silenciosa tallada en sus pupilas, en sus gestos, y Harry asintió tenía razón: era un inmaduro, tenía que adaptarse a esa vida que era suya de ahora en más, tenía que aprender a llevarla; Louis le decía sin palabras y mientras consolaba su llanto estrepitoso, que lo extrañaba pero que no se trataba de seguir impulsos y hacer lo que el cuerpo le demandaba como un animal o un niño, se trataba de ser responsable, de aceptar y comprometerse con sus nuevas obligaciones.

 

Harry sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía, aunque no se atrevía decirlo, que podría morir en cualquier momento, que aunque ya no se sentía con la misma certeza que hacía unas horas, esa sensación volvería y lo ahogaría apretándole el corazón dentro de su pecho, y que lo atormentarían unas ganas de llorar tan grandes que debería encerrarse en el baño a hacerlo, porque si Anne lo veía se preocuparía y si ella se preocupaba Gemma lo regañaría y él no era un niño, aunque se sintiera como uno a veces, y odiaba cuando lo trataban como a uno.

 

Esa certeza era tan fuerte que aunque no dijo nada, algo se dejó oír en la forma en que sus dedos se estremecían al aferrarse a la espalda de Louis, en la forma en que su nariz se ocultaba casi desesperada en su cuello, en el temblor de su pecho al respirar, en como las lágrimas no se detenían ni por un segundo.

 

─Está bien, rulitos; estás aquí─ le dijo Louis y lo apretó aún más fuerte.

 

Cuando rompió el abrazo Harry tuvo miedo, por un segundo, porque odiaba la distancia entre ellos, aunque fuera de unos centímetros. Pero Louis le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y le sonrió mientras le juraba que iban a ver películas y comer popcorn y que tenía tantas cosas que contarle y Harry supo, sin que nadie tuviera que prometérselo, que todo estaría bien.

 

.

 

Era de noche cuando finalmente los dos se quedaron solos. Louis tenía una mamá que parecía bastante preocupada por la situación, confundida seguramente por ese chico que creía haber visto alguna vez pero no recordaba, y que había llegado a media mañana con lágrimas en los ojos y un ruego en la boca que era ver a su hijo. Su nombre era Jay y apenas Harry paró de llorar le había ofrecido té y galletas y el teléfono para que le avise a su mamá dónde estaba.

 

Así que después del llanto vino el hablar con Gemma y Anne y Harry ya no tenía lágrimas por derramar, aunque se suponía que debería llorar en ese momento -era una cosa familiar, al parecer: del otro lado del tubo las palabras apenas se entendían entre los sollozos. Después Louis habló con Gemma y Anne con Jay y después vino el almuerzo -incómodo, silencioso- y después Zayn y una webcam con Cachorro (o Liam) y después hablaron de los niños y de que tanto habría crecido Lux en esos meses mientras el moreno fumaba sentado en el marco de la ventana.

 

Las horas de la tarde se habían pasado volando, y Jay después de la cena y de que Zayn se fuera a su casa, le había dicho a Harry que debería bañarse, que Louis le prestaría ropa para dormir, así ella tenía tiempo de lavar y secar la suya para el día siguiente. Eso último fue el detalle definitivo, lo que le dio el coraje. Mientras se bañaba y el agua caliente y potente le masajeaba la espalda, pensó en que no tenía mucho tiempo, en que la noche siguiente estaría otra vez solo en su casa, y que debía aprovechar lo que quedaba para hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

 

Pero ¿Qué había ido a hacer? Porque no recordaba un motivo concreto que pudiera poner en palabras; recordaba estar temblando de miedo en la cocina y pensar me haría falta un poco de Louis. Y eso fue todo, básicamente, eso bastó para subirlo a un tren aún antes de que saliera el sol.

 

Y no era técnicamente un motivo, no al menos del tipo que él buscaba, pero más tiempo pensaba al respecto y más la idea se afianzaba: lo necesitaba. Cuando él estaba lejos le faltaba algo, algo que estaba en el tacto de la piel de Louis sobre la suya, en su olor a perfume caro y pero también a algo pardo y silvestre que burbujeaba debajo, que se ocultaba en las arrugas de sus ojos cuando sonreía y en el resto de esos gestos que eran demasiado filosos para ser capturados en una webcam.

 

Y era ese algo, que podía ser Louis todo o partes de él, lo que había ido a buscar, lo que reclamaba ahora como un abrazo -pero no sólo eso, su cuerpo y su calor, sino algo más íntimo y profundo que le entibiara el pecho también, que llene ese vacío y removiera esa cosa que le estrujaba el corazón.

 

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación, Louis estaba sentado en el colchón, escribiendo algo en su celular. Apenas se abrió la puerta y al encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, sonrió.

 

Las palabras salieron de su boca, un tanto confusas, había pensado en qué decir, pero no en cómo hacerlo. En su cabeza recuerdos e ideas bailaban arrastrándolo de unos a otros, la imagen de una pareja de la escuela lo daba vueltas y lo pasaba al recuerdo del beso en la cocina y después a la vocecita de Louis diciendo todo va a estar bien y a la mirada de Gemma incomprensible, y al modo en que la manita de Lux se aferraba a sus dedos en el tren cuando la llevaron a su casa. Cuando Harry quiso poner en palabras sus pensamientos, lo único que salió de su boca fue una confesión rasposa y quebrada.

 

─Creo que estoy roto─ le dijo.

 

Louis dejó el celular en la mesita y estiró los brazos invitándolo a acercarse. Harry se sentó en su regazo, como un niño, aunque Louis era apenas más alto que él. Hundió la cabeza en su pelo y comenzó a intentar ordenar las ideas en su mente y convertirla en palabras. Era un poco más fácil ahora que tenía a Louis más cerca.

 

Le contó de la escuela, de lo horrible que era, de que no le salía eso de relacionarse con otras personas, aunque los consejos de Louis habían logrado que tuviera un par de gente con la que sentarse a comer en el almuerzo. Con todo y eso todavía le parecía un lugar estresante, lleno de reglas fortuitas y personas estúpidas, le explico lo triste que lo ponía cuando esos chicos tiraban la comida a la basura o se insultaban unos a otros; ─sé que no soy un experto en esto pero siento que con defectos y todo nosotros éramos mejores, éramos leales, nos cuidábamos entre todos, y ese lugar es más una guerra que una comunidad.─

 

Le habló también de la presión que sentía, de que todos demandaban de él que se adecuara a las cosas, pero nadie realmente le preguntó qué quería hacer. Allí, oculto de la mirada azul de Louis le resultó fácil confesar que su plan era devolver a los niños y nada más, que eso de que Cachorro y el irlandés se fueran, más aún, eso de volver a su casa, no había sido idea suya. Simplemente estaba cansado, de llorar y ver llorar a los niños, del ruego en la mirada de Gemma, de Louis que pertenecía a un mundo del que él no era parte.

 

─Nunca quise una vida normal, sólo quise tener la misma vida que tú, solo quise que seamos de vuelta parte del mismo mundo, no quería darte lástima, no quería sentirte lejos─ y a medida que hablaba las confesiones empezaron a rodar por su lengua.

 

Le dijo que lo extrañaba -eso creía, no estaba seguro del concepto en sí. Le dijo que le dolía el pecho y que seguramente un médico opinaría distinto pero que él sabía que lo único que podría curarlo era Louis.

 

Después de que dijo todo lo que pudo -guardando las partes más humillantes, sobretodo eso de lo mucho que le gustaría ir de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela, de lo tranquilo que se sentiría allí si estuviera con él- quitó la cabeza de aquel recoveco y volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada de Louis.

 

Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, los labios rosados, las mejillas húmedas. El azul todavía se erigía desafiante en el iris de sus ojos.

 

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que saliera una palabra, al parpadear, una lágrima cayó veloz, cruzando su rostro. Se sentía raro verlo llorar, se sentía poco natural; pero de algún modo tranquilizó un poco a Harry, como si lo ayudara a no sentirse tan débil. Acarició su mejilla, secando su lágrima, pero entonces Louis cerró los ojos y bajaron como veinte más, una atrás de otra, como arroyos sobre su piel dorada.

 

Harry se quedó allí quieto, sin saber qué hacer.

 

¿Debía bajarse del regazo de Lou, buscar agua, un pañuelo para él? No quería realmente, estaba cómodo allí, tibiecito. ¿Debía abrazarlo, acariciarle la espalda para que pudiera llorar en paz? Pero, no se trataba de no verlo llorar, se trataba de que Louis se sintiera mejor, que lo que fuera que lo ponía así dejara de lastimarlo.

 

─Todo estará bien─ le prometió, casi automáticamente. En verdad no tenía idea de cómo saldrían las cosas, mucho menos que era eso que ponía a Louis así, pero sabía y de eso estaba seguro, que cada vez que el lloraba esas palabras tenían un efecto curativo en él, cuando las decía Louis, y aunque no podría jurarlo, quería creer que él tendría el mismo efecto si las dijera.

 

Al parecer funcionó, porque Louis sonrió sobre la palma de su mano y cuando abrió los ojos, aunque seguían rojos y las mejillas húmedas y las pupilas temblorosas, se lo veía feliz. Sus manos que hacía rato reposaban sobre las rodillas de Harry lo envolvieron por la cintura, abrazándolo.

 

─No estás roto, Harry ─le explicó. Su voz sonó bastante más firme de lo que se esperaba─. Es sólo que todo es nuevo para ti, pero todo lo que sientes, es normal, todos lo sienten… Quizá no eso de… Ese miedo que dices que… No estás  _muriendo_  Harry, no vas a morir, eso te lo prometo.

 

Louis sonrió y besó velozmente su mejilla. Harry sonrió, ante el contacto.

 

─¿Lo juras? ─susurró. Ahora era él quien tenía ganas de llorar, aunque por suerte no le quedaban más lágrimas en los ojos.

 

─Por mi vida ─respondió hablando también en voz bajita, acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz, besando con ternura y suavidad los cachetes y los hoyuelos que se formaban al sonreír.

 

─¿Por qué no podemos estar siempre así? Así de cerca… ─protestó Harry en voz alta. En seguida se oyó la risa cantarina de Louis, y vino un golpe húmedo y juguetón en su cachete, y sus manos entrelazadas en su cintura lo acercaron aún más.

 

─¡Que romántico! ─bromeó─, ¿Has estado viendo telenovelas?

 

─No es eso… ─dijo intentando sonar ofendido, lo estaba, de hecho (realmente odiaba las telenovelas) pero las cosquillas y los besos de Louis lo hacían reír y era imposible que su voz sonara seria, aunque lo que decía era de hecho honesto y carnal─. Lo digo en serio, realmente siento que me falta algo cuando estás lejos y… ¡No es nuevo, tampoco! Esos años, que no nos vimos, estaba tan triste, pero es que no lo sabía y ahora que te tuve cerca otra vez, ¿cómo se supone que me vaya? No me parece justo…

 

─No lo es ─admitió Louis. Besó su mejilla otra vez, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios. Harry pensó, que lo haga de una vez, pero antes de que pudiera demandárselo, Louis se relamía y lo besaba torpemente en la comisura.

 

Harry se giró, la mano que estaba en su mejilla bajó a su cuello, y su boca buscó la de Louis para besarlo otra vez.

 

Todos los recuerdos, miedos, imágenes, se volvieron un único remolino colorido como si varios chorros de pintura de distintos colores cayeran como torbellinos enredándose unos con otros; parecía tonto ahora pensar en cosas tristes, cuando podía lamerle el aliento a Louis, cuando, depende como posicionara su cabeza, podía sentir el tacto de sus pestañas. Parecía tonto pensar en la muerte, cuando por el cuerpo lo recorría un deseo tan grande, el corazón le latía tan rápido, recordándole que estaba vivo a cada instante.

 

─No fue fácil, para mí, dejarte ir ─confesó Louis, pero la oración entera tardo casi un minuto, porque entre palabra y palabra había besos y humedad y manos aferrándose a la piel del otro─. Todavía me cuesta, no quiero que te vayas…

 

─Entonces no me dejes ir ─pidió Harry, se mordió el labio, esperando una respuesta, que en realidad ya conocía. Chocó la frente con la de Louis, humedeciéndole la frente con el cabello mojado; encontró su mirada con la de él, intentando adivinar, antes de que salieran las palabras, lo que iba a decirle.

 

Debes ir, es lo mejor; era eso lo que quería decirle, pero ni siquiera él estaba convencido. En cambio volvió a besar sus labios antes de hacerle una nueva propuesta.

 

─Hablaremos con tu mamá, puedes venir, puedo ir yo, cada un par de semanas… ─le dijo.

 

No era lo que quería oír, pero era mejor que nada, dios, era mejor que todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos meses. Dos semanas no era mucho, pensó, lo vería dos veces al mes, sería un fin de semana webcam y al otro verlo, y podría llevarlo a conocer Holmes Chapel. Había una iglesia muy bonita, y quizá con él se atrevería a ir a ese parque del que hablaban en el colegio.

 

─¿En qué piensas rulitos? ─lo interrumpió─, ¿te parece bien?

 

Harry asintió, sonrosado por descubrirse a sí mismo pensando esas cosas. Lo besó otra vez, pero intentó controlarse de que sus pensamientos lo distrajeran otra vez de la conversación (es que era fácil ponerse a penar en lo rico que sabía, en lo cómodo que se sentía en su regazo y su abrazo y en el tacto de sus labios).

 

─Sería genial ─le dijo y un beso otra vez, y luego otro, cada uno más eléctrico que el anterior.


	13. Chapter 13

16 horas. Harry no sabía para qué había hecho la pregunta, pero Louis respondió tan inmediatamente que uno creería que era cierto. 16 horas. Parecía un chiste.

 

Nick llevaba muerto al menos meses, sino más. Y aún si los médicos forenses sólo se referían a la muerte física, a esa con la que el corazón deja de latir, y la mente de pensar, Harry no podía creer que hayan sido apenas 16 horas.

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo él 16 horas antes de que encuentren el cadáver? Despertándose en la cama de Louis, abrazado a él. Harry cerraba los ojos y podía recordar la luz tibia que entraba por la ventana, el calor de la mano de Louis acariciando su espalda. Recordaba sentir de golpe corrientes frías y estremecerse sólo para acomodarse en el colchón y que Louis lo abrazara más fuerte y hundiera la nariz en su pelo, y recordaba que sentía su aroma tan intensamente que ya no pudo volver a dormir.

 

Se levantaron apenas unos minutos después: Harry se movía en la cama inquieto, y, apenas Louis dio señales de estar despierto, le recordó que esa tarde volvía a Holmes Chapel y que tenían que aprovechar el día, tenían que salir. En ese momento podía jurar que lo que lo llamaba era la ansiedad y el deseo de compartir el día con Louis; ahora, desde el sillón de la casa de Anne, sólo y asustado, se preguntaba si el que lo había llamado podía ser Nick.

 

Nick tirado en un rincón del galpón, con la piél pálida y el cuerpo más delgado que de costumbre. Con los labios resecos y hechos pedazos, con los ojos hundidos y fijos en algún lugar de ese mugroso lugar. Nick con un trozo de hule haciéndole torniquete en el brazo y con una aguja quieta entre sus dedos.

 

Había sido ese el gesto reconocido. Por ese y por ninguno más, Harry sabía que era Nick. No por la chaqueta familiar, no por el rostro que detrás del blanco, y la hundidez y lo muerto, era el mismo. No por el jopo despeinado, ni por la soledad de su muerte que se asemejaba tanto a su soledad en vida. El gesto definitivo había sido el movimiento delicado en el que se habían detenido sus dedos antes de la muerte, el modo femenino en el que sostenía la aguja como sostenía los cigarrillos, como se acariciaba la nariz al hablar para disimular la sonrisa, como encontraba la mano de Harry a veces, en un gesto que significaba algo así como ─voy en serio, esta vez.─

 

Harry se había despertado ese sábado y habían desayunado en el patio, con Louis y Jay. Después del té habían salido a caminar, y apenas doblaron la esquina se tomaron de las manos. En ese punto recordaba querer estallar en carcajadas, sólo porque apenas sus dedos estuvieron en contacto, Louis había sonreído y había sido apenas un instante, porque en seguida había vuelto al porte serio de siempre, pero había bastado para ponerle feliz. Para juntar el coraje de decirle que no tenía ganas de ir a casa de Zayn, que irían la próxima vez.

 

─Vienes diciendo eso desde hace dos meses, ¿Es que no te agrada? ─preguntó Louis.

 

Harry sabía por donde venía la escena, porque en serio sucedía hace dos meses y la conversación era siempre más o menos la misma. Harry terminaba diciendo que quería estar a solas con él y Louis se burlaba de lo melodramático que era y cuando a él se le ponían los cachetes rojos lo abrazaba y lo besaba y terminaban tomando café en alguna plaza. Y no es que Harry no apreciara los besos, es que quisiera poder llegar a eso sin tener que pasar por la humillación. Esa vez no se había puesto melodramático, y la discusión de si ir o no a casa de Zayn había durado varios minutos, aunque hacía rato que se habían desviado del camino original, e iban a la plaza de siempre.

 

Esta vez todavía tenían el sabor del desayuno en la lengua ─quizá por la falta de besos─ así que en vez del café, habían optado por echarse bajo un árbol y charlar.

 

Harry debió notar en ese momento lo raro que era ese día, debió saber que llevaba a algo, pero no lo hizo.

 

Parecían todas pequeñas señales, a la distancia. El despertarse tan temprano, tan de golpe, la terquedad que había poseído su cuerpo, una terquedad nueva, una que le permitía discutir con Louis, aunque fuera por tonterías. Un coraje que había nacido quién sabe en dónde para hacerle la pregunta que le temblaba en los labios desde aquella vez que se había encontrado a Louis en la escalinata del metro.

 

Todas pequeñas señales, penso Harry, una detrás de la otra invitándolo a darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

 

Harry no era terco ─con Louis─, él no era valiente, y definitivamente no era de despertarse tan temprano; ese era Nick.

 

Se secó la primera lágrima del día, la primera en mucho tiempo. Gemma no le había preguntado por qué había vuelto tan temprano el día anterior, y en parte Harry estaba agradecido. No sabía cómo decírselo, como decirle que Nick había muerto, así que había inventado una tonta excusa (algo acerca de lo mucho que Louis tenía que estudiar) y se había encerrado en su cuarto. No había salido hasta recién, cuando Louis llamó por teléfono, y agradeció por dentro que Gemma estuviera bañandose, que no lo viera llorar.

 

─¿Estás bien? ─dijo Anne. Harry lloraba abrazado a sus piernas en el sillón. No ruidosamente, escandalosamente. Lloraba en silencio, con la mirada fija en las puntas de sus zapatillas, y las lágrimas sucediéndose sin descanso unas a otras.

 

Mintió, dijo que estaba bien, pero Anne se trepó al sillón y lo abrazó y su olor era tan familiar, lo hacía sentir tan pequeño...

 

Se insultó por dentro, mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Anne y le llenaba los hombros de lágrimas. Por no habérselo dicho a Gemma, quien más que nadie debía saber la verdad, se insultó sobre todo por no poder alejar las imágenes de su mente... A Harry no le gustaba llorar, aunque se había vuelto una odiosa costumbre últimamente.

 

No se sentía como él, llorando, especialmente ese fin de semana. No se había sentido como él desde el día anterior que se despertó en la cama con Louis, ni cuando peleaba con él en la vereda, sin soltar su mano, y definitivamente no se sentía como él cuando le hizo la pregunta.

 

─¿Por qué te fuiste? ─le había dicho. Los ojos azules se giraron sobre él, dubitativos, mientras los labios comenzaban a dibujar una respuesta.

 

Harry recordaba eso y lloraba también, y se sentía un poco para la mierda por haber estado enojado tanto tiempo con alguien tan indefenso.

 

Se sentía culpable porque ese Louis que lo había abandonado era el mismo al que le arrancaron lo único que él aprendió a llamar familia, que lo tiraron de vuelta en la casa de su tío y que él lo había golpeado tan, tan fuerte, que casi lo mató. Se sentía culpable porque había odiado y resentido al chico que más necesitaba que lo quieran, por una vez. Louis había confesado ese día que finalmente había entendido por qué cada vez que volvía a casa de su tío había golpes y amenazas: era su castigo por no irse para siempre, de una vez por todas.

 

Ahora hundido en brazos de Anne, Harry entendía lo mucho que sentía los “no puedo creer que estés vivo” cuando se reencontraron.

 

Anne le acariciaba el cabello, y le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Pero las cosas nunca estuvieron bien, quiso decir Harry, Louis todavía tenía cicatrices y Nick estaba muerto.

 

La muerte de Nick lo entristecía sobre todas las cosas. Se sentía responsable, por dejarlo atrás. Eran familia, y él lo abandonó.

 

La culpa se sentía como una bestia en su estómago estirando los brazos para arañarle los pulmones y estrujarle el corazón. Algo vivo pero helado y lila como los ojos hundidos de Nick cuando lo encontraron muerto en el galpón.

 

La culpa se sentía horrible, pero más pasaban los minutos y más la otra sensación se apoderaba de él. La tristeza.

 

Harry no se había sentido triste muchas veces. Sabía lo que significaba, eso creía, pero ahora dudaba realmente entenderlo.

 

Entendía de culpa, eso lo había sentido, en el estómago, en el pecho. Entendía de la ira, que hervía la sangre. Entendía el resentimiento, y la soledad. Entendía del cariño y de la alegría y ahora sentía todo eso, al mismo tiempo.

 

Pero también sentía tristeza, resignación, angustia. No iba a volver a ver a Nick, nunca más. No se lo cruzaría en la madrugada cuando no podía dormir, tomando té y fumando desesperadamente como si la mierda llenándole los pulmones expulsaría la mierda inundando su cabeza. No lo abrazaría otra vez, ni le pediría consejo. No podría hacerle las preguntas que siempre quiso hacerle, no podría verlo sonreír otra vez, aunque fuera con los ojos cansados, pesados e inyectados en sangre. No escucharía su voz ni sus planes magníficos para el futuro, siempre abierto, infinito, gigante. El futuro era tan grande para Nick que se lo había llevado puesto. Harry sabía eso, tan certeramente como sabía que estaba muerto y que lo había estado en varios meses. Lo sabía como sabía que Nick era peligroso, pero que no debían haberlo dejado atrás.

 

Nick había dicho en el galpón esa noche que peleó con Gemma algo así como ─Nos necesitan tanto como nosotros a ustedes─ y era mentira. Harry no lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a Louis, a Gemma, a las caricias de Anne en ese momento mientras él lloraba en su hombro. Pero Nick sí los necesitaba, para mantenerlo cuerdo. Los necesitaba y ellos lo habían dejado atrás, a la merced de su futuro que era gigante, infinito, magnífico, pero inalcanzable.

 

─¿Está todo bien con Louis? ─preguntó Anne. Hacía unos minutos que Harry había dejado de llorar, pero seguía hundido en su abrazo.

 

Se sentía raro escucharla decir su nombre. Bien, de algún modo.

 

Simplemente asintió, dudaba poder hablar en ese momento. Anne la acarició la espalda con fuerza, como si quisiera darle calor.

 

─¿Que pasó cariño? Quiero ayudarte... ─insistió.

 

Debía haber algo en la voz de esa mujer, algo que hacía que algunas palabras, pronunciadas por su boca, sonaran mejor. Louis sonaba bien, cariño también. Nunca le decía cariño; nunca le decía nada, siendo justos. Apenas si hablaban, porque Anne tenía miedo de ahuyentarlo cada vez. Cuando volvió de casa de Louis el primer fin de semana, no dijo nada hasta el jueves cuando timidamente le preguntó si aún quería salir a correr como hacían todas las semanas. Parecía tan feliz cuando él dijo que sí. Harry pocas veces se había sentido tan querido.

 

Quizá había algo que ella pudiera decir, algo que nadie más pudiera, que calmara ese dolor. Quizá simplemente estaba inventando excusas para hablar con alguien.

 

Así que habló. Le contó de Louis y de su sonrisa, y de como se sentía solo cada vez que estaba lejos de él. Le contó de lo mal que se sentía por haberlo odiado cuando se fue, porque ahora entendía que se lo habían llevado, que lo habían dejado en una casa con un hombre que lo golpeo hasta después de dejarlo inconsciente. Le habló de como siempre hacía lo mismo, de como había hecho lo mismo con el resto de los niños y de que aún no tenían noticias de muchos de ellos. Le habló de Lux, que fue Louise, y Princesa y Hada, le habló de su mamá que lloraba cuando lo abrazó, justo como ahora lloraba Anne. Le habló de Nick, con sus cigarros, y su dinero, y sus inyecciones y su delgadez. Le habló del miedo que sentía, que era su excusa por haberlo dejado atrás, una excusa estúpida que jamás podría justificar que haya olvidado al verdadero Nick, al de los sueños inmensos y las manos delicadas.

 

Gemma había llegado a la sala hacía un rato. Lloraba también en silencio, desde el sillón frente al de Harry y Anne. El pelo húmedo mojaba su pijama en los hombros, y medio que reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, cuando Harry hablaba de los niños.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron varias veces, y reír parecía más sencillo de a dos, y Harry aún estaba triste pero podía sentir un cosquilleo agradable en la panza y en la espalda donde lo acariciaba Anne.

 

Gemma lloraba como si supiera que una mala noticia venía. Debía saberlo, porque sino hubiese dicho algo acerca de que Harry hablaba mucho más de lo que debería. Porque sino no hubiese respirado profundamente y cerrado los ojos con tanta pesadez un segundo antes de que Harry le diera la noticia.

 

─Quise ir a verlo, ayer ─comenzó diciendo Harry─. Me sentía tan culpable después de escuchar la historia de Louis, de imaginar lo mucho que Nick necesitaba sentirse querido por alguien...

 

Gemma no lo miraba, pero Anne si, y su mirada verde lo ayudó a calmarse un poco.

 

─Iba a ir solo, pero Louis dijo que iría conmigo. Fuimos tan tontos, porque, ¿y si estaban los otros chicos? Esos raros, violentos…. Si me veían con Louis, ¿qué me harían? ¿qué le harían a él? ─Se secó las lágrimas y continuó. Las mangas de su camiseta estaban húmedas de llanto y mocos─. Pero no estaban allí, no había nadie... Gem...

 

Dudó un momento antes de completar la idea. Si realmente valía la pena que ella lo supiera, si ganaría algo sabiéndolo, si era necesario tanto sufrimiento. Gemma asintió a la pregunta jamás formulada, y Harry le hizo caso.

 

─Nick está muerto.


	14. Hogar

Harry había estado en muchos lugares a lo largo de su vida. Había estado en hospitales, callejuelas, patios traseros de colegios, en casas de conocidos y desconocidos, en plazoletas, hamacándose por encima de los charcos, en esquinas concurridas, en bares de mala muerte, mendigando lo que sobraba de un sándwich. Nunca había estado, hasta ese momento, en un cementerio.

 

No sabía cómo debía sentirse.

 

Guiándose por el actuar de las personas que había visto al pasar, quizá debería llorar, por lo menos. Dejar flores en la tumba, hablar apenas moviendo los labios, dejar caer un par de lágrimas e irse. Es lo que hacían todos. Pero a él no le salía hacer eso, lo que sentía no era tristeza, sino más bien algo retorcido y amargo, como náuseas mezcladas con un puñetazo helado en el rostro. No podía dejar de pensar en los cuerpos bajo la tierra, pudriéndose, alimentando a los gusanos, en el cuerpo de Nick que tenía los ojos hundidos cuando lo encontraron, en que de ese alguien que era Nick ya no quedaba nada y en cambio había un cuerpo con cada vez menos carne en el fondo de un pozo sin nombre. No, no sentía ganas de llorar.

 

De hecho estaba tan consciente de su garganta y de su saliva, y de la humedad fría detrás de su cuello, que más bien se diría que tenía ganas de vomitar. Cerró los ojos, como si con eso pudiera alejar la imagen del lugar que lo rodeaba, intentó olvidar los yuyales, y las piedras de las lápidas, la tierra húmeda bajo sus zapatillas, el olor que era fresco y silvestre pero por más que intentaba evitarlo ahora no podía evitar relacionarlo con la muerte. Otra vez, pensó Harry, cerrando los puños también, para controlar el temblor en sus manos que no recordaba cuando había empezado; otra vez esa sensación.

 

Trató de tragar saliva pero se vio obligado a separar los labios otra vez, para respirar, porque con la nariz sola no podía seguir el ritmo a su pecho que se abría y cerraba interminablemente. Se arrodilló abrazándose a sus piernas, pero sintió el tacto húmedo del barro y de golpe el olor se volvió nauseabundo. Las lágrimas se agolparon de tras de sus párpados cerrados, mientras una vocecita inquieta le repetía sin cesar que esta vez sí era su turno, que desde el miedo hasta el cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos, hasta el sudor y el estómago tan rígido como una piedra, todo indicaba que estaba a punto de morir.

 

Por lo menos, pensó, moriría cerca de Louis.

 

Louis.

 

─¿Harry?

 

La voz tímida de Louis, apenas haciéndose paso entre el bullicio de su cabeza, logró mantenerlo enfocado.

 

─Harry, ¿estás bien?─, insistió, acercándose a él. No supo responderle, se le atolondraba un grito desgarrador en la garganta y temía que si separaba los labios éste escaparía interrumpiendo la quietud del lugar. Además, ¿qué decirle? No, Louis, no estoy bien. De hecho, estoy a punto de morir.

 

No se sentía apropiado.

 

Pero Louis, como siempre, sabía adelantársele a sus palabras de un modo que nadie más sabía cómo.

 

─No vas a morir, ¿sabes? ─le dijo, tan campante y como si nada. Harry tragó saliva y despegó los labios otra vez, dejando escapar el aire para que no se le inflaran los pulmones y le aprisionaran el corazón. Sintió su palma tibia en su muñeca, acariciándole con firmeza, antes de que siguiera hablando─. Ya has sentido esto antes y aún sigues vivo, ¿verdad? Te prometo que esta vez será lo mismo, Harry. ─Louis presionó suavemente su muñeca, sacudiéndola ─. Mírame, mírame.

 

Sus orbes azules lo recibieron húmedos pero firmes cuando él finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Una sonrisa tímida y preocupada se dibujó sobre sus labios resecos.

 

─Confía en mí.

 

xxx

 

El recuerdo era tan claro que si Harry tuviera el talento para pintar, podría plasmar en un papel cada detalle, cada recoveco de cada mancha de humedad. Sabría sin dudarlo el tamaño de sus manos, el tono amarillo cremoso de la mayonesa sobre el cuchillo de plástico, y aunque eso no podría pintarlo también recordaba la esponjosidad del pan y el olor húmedo del jamón barato en la mesa descascarada.

 

Recordaba lo mucho que sonreía por la tensión en sus mejillas, sus hoyuelos de seguro más marcados que de costumbre, y el tintineo de su propia risa le retumbaba en sus oídos, siguiendo a la de Louis, brillante y osada, como siempre.

 

A Louis también podría pintarlo de memoria, ese día. Los manchones de tierra, en las mejillas y las uñas con el marcadísimo contorno negro. Sus ojos azules, enormes, brillantes; su pulóver de capuchón de lana y la sonrisa ancha mostrando los dientes, un instante antes de desaparecer tras la puerta rugosa, el día de su cumpleaños, para ya no volver a verlo por muchos años.

 

Recordaba sobre todo la promesa que había salido de sus labios un rato antes, mientras Gemma y Nick conversaban y Louis se había acercado a ayudar a armar los sándwich, sólo como una excusa para hablar con Harry.

 

─¿Por qué quieres irte? ─le había preguntado Harry, pues la pregunta se había repetido en su cabeza sin parar desde el primer intento de su amigo de escabullirse pese a que Mamá había dicho que todos habían terminado por el día.

 

Louis volvió la vista a él, dejando de espiar por un segundo a Nick, quizá para buscar en su mirada si había algo igual de gris y amargado que el tono de su voz.

 

─Tengo algo que hacer ─le había dicho misteriosamente, como si eso bastara de explicación. Harry no dijo nada, pero adelantándose a sus palabras, Louis había agregado, enseguida─: Volveré antes de la cena.

 

Pensando sobre ese momento, a la distancia, valía preguntarse si quizá Harry sabía, de algún modo, lo que iba a suceder. Adelantarse a los ellos, tener la certeza inexplicable de que esa tarde, antes de volver a casa, encontrarían a Louis, se lo quitarían para llevarlo otra vez con su tío. Era bastante tirado de los pelos, pero razonable, de cierto modo. Si no, ¿cómo podía explicarse que no hubiese cedido de inmediato? Que no se hubiese dejado convencer por la promesa de lo único que realmente quería ese día.

 

Verán, los sándwich eran para Gemma y para los demás; Harry, en su cumpleaños número siete, quería a Louis. Así que debería bastar con su promesa de volver a tiempo, era más de lo que le daba la mayoría de las veces (Louis tenía una tendencia a escabullirse todo el tiempo, cuando nadie lo miraba, por eso era tan bueno en eso del hurto en las calles) y debería conformarse con eso. Pero Harry seguía con la mirada fija en el cuchillo embadurnado con mayonesa yendo y viniendo por la miga del pan.

 

Louis dijo algo ese día que no había necesitado hacer antes, y no volvería a necesitar decir otra vez por años.

 

─Hey, rulitos ─le dijo, frunciendo el ceño exageradamente, jugando a ganarle en eso de ver quién podía estar más ofendido de los dos─. Volveré antes de la cena. Confía en mí.

 

xxx

 

Su piel contra la suya y su aliento sobre su nariz, sus palabras susurradas, una tras otra, navegando por su tacto, su lengua, sus labios. Cada promesa que dejaba su boca se hacía paso entre el barullo de los pensamientos de Harry, y el familiar todo va a estar bien despertaba los pocos rastros de cordura, y le ganaban espacio a los temores.

 

Poco a poco y no sin mucho esfuerzo y paciencia de parte de Louis, Harry empezó a escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle: que ese miedo que le calaba los huesos, que le agitaba el corazón y le aprisionaba los pulmones, tenía un nombre, que era un síntoma; que si quería quitarse el cosquilleo de las yemas de los dedos debía respirar con más calma (–Inhala por la nariz y exhala por la boca, Harry –le decía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos), que lo que sufría se llamaba ataque de pánico, y que sobreviviría. Se lo había dicho un doctor.

 

Louis insistía en usar esa palabra, la repetía como si a Harry le valiera de algo. No importaba si el que lo había dicho era doctor, o profesor, o arquitecto, importaba que Louis le había creído y si él lo creía entonces debía ser cierto.

 

Así que las palabras se enredaron lentamente con sus pensamientos, atándolos a un compás más tranquilo que el anterior. Donde había miedo ahora había una explicación, donde había frío y sudor ahora estaba el tacto tibio de Louis. Siguió su consejo y logró tranquilizarse un poco, bajar el ritmo de su respiración y poco a poco el de su corazón también. Las ideas horribles se iban yendo de a una, mientras Louis le explicaba que lo que tenía era la sensación de estar por morir, pero que no era así, que no moriría.

 

El pulso se había desacelerado hacía un buen rato, pero Harry seguía repitiendo esa última frase en su cabeza. Cuando volvió a hablar, Louis sonrió aliviado

 

─¿Pero es cierto? Ya sé que no voy a morir, no ahora, por lo menos; pero, ¿es cierto? ¿Se siente así? ─Le preguntó.

 

─No lo sé ─dijo Louis, sin poder parar de sonreír pese a lo denso del ambiente─. Nunca morí ─bromeó. La sonrisa de Harry sólo logro ayudarle a contornear más los labios, y después de dejar ir su ansiedad con un pesado suspiro, procedió a secarle las mejillas con tiernas caricias. Harry sonrió sobre su palma, besando de vez en cuando su pulgar, en un modo de agradecimiento que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

 

─Ojalá Nick estuviera aquí –dijo Harry─. Él me diría.

 

─ Bueno, desearía que no lo supiera ─respondió Louis, y le palmeó afectuosamente las manos antes de acomodarse a su lado. No necesitó más que abrir los brazos para que Harry entendiera su gesto y se hundiera en su hombro.

 

─¿Es aquí? ¿Preguntaste? ─le preguntó después de un momento. Louis sólo asintió en respuesta y después de un instante, Harry continuó─, se parece a él, de algún modo ─dijo.

 

No aclaró demasiado y sin embargo Louis entendió todo lo que decía. Es que había algo muy Nick en todo el paisaje: la humedad, la tonalidad gris de las nubes, el olor fresco, silvestre, pero espeso también. Sobre todo el anonimato, la tierra desnuda, sin siquiera una lápida.

 

Louis le acarició los hombros y reposó el mentón sobre sus rulos.

 

─Deberíamos ponerle una cruz, un nombre ─comentó mientras paseaba por sus rulos con los dedos─, alguien debería saber que está aquí.

 

Harry se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pasando, que ademas de ellos dos, la única persona que querría verlo es Gemma y ella estaba demasiado angustiada para enfrentarse a esa imagen. No quería amargar por demás a Louis, ya era demasiado verle el susto de hace un momento que todavía dejaba rastros en sus ojos, con la tristeza en su voz. No quería mostrarle una vez más lo helada y cruel que podía ser la realidad. Louis lo había olvidado con los años y Harry no quería ser quien se lo recuerde.

 

Aun asi no parecía justo, que Nick se fuera del mundo de un modo tan anónimo.

 

Había pasado demasiado tiempo ocultándose de su nombre, y si había tenido el coraje de enfrentarlo antes de morir no merecía que su cobardía fuera el único rasgo visible en su tumba. Sobre todo porque ahora que entendía el porqué de ese miedo, no podía hacer más que enorgullecerse de él y de su coraje.

 

Es fácil enfrentar los miedos porque sólo tienes que alejarte de aquello que temes, pero cuando lo que temes es tu propia historia, cuando te lastimó tanto que temes volver a enredarte contigo, y cuando tú propia existencia es el recordatorio, ¿cómo no temerle a un nombre? ¿cómo no esconderse de él, aunque sea para olvidar de a momentos que compartes apellido con un monstruo y que quizá no tengas más alternativa que convertirte en él, tarde o temprano?

 

Harry se preguntó entonces si quizá por eso nunca le había dolido tanto perder a la gente como le había dolido perder a Louis y a Nick. El resto de los chicos que había conocido, y con los que había perdido contacto, no tenían nombre. Es decir, tenían uno, pero Harry no lo sabía. Quizá saber el nombre de alguien les acerca a ellos, quizá por eso había llorado en las últimas despedidas, cuando un niño le confesó en un susurro su nombre antes de un adiós, y quizá por eso se sintió tan débil después de decir el suyo. Quizá por eso a veces recordaba a Niall y Liam de un modo en el que no recordaba a la gringa, quizá porque sabía sus nombres y ellos no sabían el suyo.

 

Louis había comprado crisantemos cuando fue a averiguar si esa tumba era la correcta. Estaban un poco machucados ahora, embarrados también, pues los había dejado en el suelo antes de consolar a Harry. Todavía se veían lindos y el dorado sobrevivía en los pétalos, suavecitos. Harry los acarició con la punta de los dedos antes de dejar el ramo sobre la tierra desnuda, mientras Louis le prometía que la próxima vez traerían una cruz y escribirían el nombre de Nick.

 

Se despidieron de él entre murmullos, y emprendieron camino de vuelta. La entrada estaba lejos, habían enterrado a Nick en uno de los recovecos más ocultos del cementerio municipal, donde iban a parar todos los cuerpos de aquellos sin identificación. A medida que se acercaban a la entrada, sin embargo, el paraje cambiaba de forma. De tumbas sin nombre, a mausoleos con fotos, flores frescas (como si alguien las hubiese puesto hacía apenas unas horas), muertos concurridos, visitados frecuentemente.

 

─Que distinto, ¿no? ─ notó Harry.

 

─Pensar que si Nick tuviera una familia, quizá estaría en uno de estos y no allí atrás─ agregó Louis, quien seguramente estaba pensando lo mismo que Harry.

 

─Pero él tenía una familia, nos tenía a nosotros.

 

─Lo sé, pero me refiero a… Familias con salarios y documentos que certifiquen un vínculo y algún tipo de poder sobre su destino, tú sabes ─ se apresuró a corregirse. Volvió a tomar a Harry por los hombros, mientras caminaban, y agregó ─, sé que somos familia, tú, yo, él; pero hablo de familias como Anne y Gemma para ti, como mis padres.

 

Se despidieron del florista en la entrada y Louis sacó la llave del bolsillo para abrir las puertas del auto. Harry se sacó el barro en la vereda antes de sentarse dentro y ponerse el cinturón. Louis lo miraba tímidamente, como si temiera haber dicho algo que lo ofendiera: Harry estaba misteriosamente callado.

 

Llevaban un par de kilómetros en la ruta cuando finalmente dijo lo que lo tenía distraído.

 

─Anne y Gemma no se sienten como te sientes tú, aunque los dos sean familia─ dijo. Louis sonrió, aunque intentó disimularlo; por algún motivo, Harry se sonrosó al verlo. ─Es decir, las quiero, a las dos, y sé que me cuidan y se preocupan por mí, y quiero que sean felices, y no me gusta preocuparlas, y estoy agradecido por lo que han hecho todo este tiempo por mí, pero… No es lo mismo, ¿sabes? Quizá soy yo, que no sé cómo es tener una familia.

 

─No, está bien ─ dijo Louis. La mirada fija en la ruta frente a ellos y los dedos acariciando suavemente el volante ─Es lo que yo siento por mi familia también.

 

Harry reposó la cabeza en la ventanilla y miró los edificios altísimos lejos, cerca del horizonte. Tenían que llegar hasta ellos y cruzarlos para acercarse al barrio donde vivía Louis; faltaban varios minutos todavía.

 

─Pero contigo… Es diferente, ¿sabes? ─insistió. Esta vez no miró a Louis, pero imaginó su sonrisa como si la viera y sonrió también─. Contigo me siento a salvo. No sé cómo decirlo, pero lo que siento por ti es… Distinto.

 

─Lo sé ─dijo Louis. Carraspeó antes de seguir hablando, con la mirada todavía firme en la ruta pero las mejillas llenas de rubor─. Siento lo mismo.

 

─¿En serio?

 

Louis asintió.

 

─Quiero besarte, cada vez que te veo, cada vez que estoy contigo. No siento eso por nadie más─ dijo, a medida que hablaba el color de sus mejillas se iba desparramando por todo su rostro, hasta sus orejas, también─. Y te extraño de un modo en que no extraño a Gemma ni a los chicos y pienso en ti todo el tiempo, todos los días y, tú sabes… ─hizo una pausa esperando quizá algún gesto de Harry que no lo obligara a terminar la frase, pero él sólo lo miraba, sonriendo anchamente y sin emitir una palabra. Así que Louis continuó─, te amo. Estoy enamorado de ti.

 

Harry guardo silencio por tanto tiempo que las caricias torpes de Louis en el volante terminaron convirtiéndose en golpeteos inquietos. Después, cuando finalmente respondió, el rojo del rostro de Louis desapareció de golpe, dejándolo casi pálido.

 

─No me refiero a eso ─dijo, pero en seguida se corrigió, al ver la respuesta de Louis ─. Es decir, me gustas, te quiero, te… Te amo ─Y una vez que vio el color volver a su rostro, sonrió y agachó la mirada ─. Pero quise decir que ellas son mi familia, y Nick lo era también, y Liam y Niall, pero tú…

 

Se preguntó dónde debería empezar a describir todo lo que era Louis para él. Porque sí, él también quería besarlo y lo extrañaba como no extrañaba a los demás ─llegaba al punto irracional de extrañarlo mientras hablaban, de anticiparse a la despedida y querer descubrir alguna forma de guardar su olor en algún lado, para llevárselo con él. También pensaba en él todo el tiempo; si no fuera por él ¿Cómo sobreviviría a tantas horas diarias de colegio? ¿Qué besos recordaría mientras miraba películas? ¿Qué motivos tendría para esperar los fines de semana?

 

Estaba todo eso, pero había algo más. Louis era algo que nadie más era en su vida. Era la persona a la que acudía cuando tenía tanto miedo que dolía y era al único al que le creía cuando le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Louis le daba una seguridad y una confianza que nadie más le daba, con él se sentía a salvo, protegido, fuera de peligro.

 

─Tú eres mi hogar.

 

 **FIN**.

> I’ll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark.
> 
> Girl, I’ve never loved one like you.
> 
> Moats & boats & waterfalls, alley ways & pay phone calls, I’ve been everywhere with you.
> 
> That’s true.
> 
> We laugh until we think we’ll die, barefoot on a summer night.
> 
> Nothin’ new is sweeter than with you…
> 
> And in the streets we’re running free like i’s only you and me, geez, you’re somethin’ to see.
> 
> Ahh, Home!
> 
> Let me come Home,
> 
> Home is wherever I’m with you…
> 
> xxx


End file.
